Love Impossible: Switching Sides
by DRON261095
Summary: The signs are right in front of you. You've been given too many opportunities to realize your feelings. How far you have to go into madness to fall in love? or at least, acknowledge the truth? Hurry up! time is running out! If you stay quiet there might be no one to hear. When will they learn that both were meant for each other? (Slight honeyzilla)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! first chapter for my second book. Hell yeah! First of all, BH6 characters are reserved to Marvel Comics and Disney.**

 **Now... I know it is a short chapter but I assure you, more will come. As you have seen already, rated M just in case...**

 **PLEASE NOTE, THIS STORY BEGINS RIGHT WERE THE FIRST ONE ENDED. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST INSTALLMENT GO AHEAD AND DO IT (OBVIOUSLY)**

 **If you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them (do not ask anything regarding the future of this book) the answers will be posted on the next chapter... so no spoilers. I hope you enjoy and as every other writer, please leave your reviews! I need to know your thoughts, concerns, and hate about this. That way I can give you better material to read. Some of you will hate how I portray Gogo here but I want to show a more human side of her.**

 **I know some of you hate how I have portrayed Gogo on this story but the fact that WE only saw 2 hours of character development... I actually doesn't tell us that much. Yes, she is still feisty, sarcastic and scowls now and then but, even though it looks OOC, I wanted to paint a more complex character with a soft side that tends to get Hiro on the way. Hope you like my pick on this theme.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **HIRO**

 _Swoosh_

The boy still had his hand over the button that is used to open or close the door that leads to the common room. Due to the fact that it was almost midnight, the corridor that led to his room was only light by a dim blue light. He stumbled all the way to his room still trying to make up his mind to the previous events.

 _Swoosh_

Hiro punched his access code into the pad that was to the right of his door but lingered outside of it. He looked down the corridor, for some reason, expecting the speed junkie to come barging into the boy's side of the building but why? He looked inside his room then back to the alley. The sight of his bed made him realize how tired he was. With a yawn, he stepped inside his room and closed the door. He was already bathed and dressed into his night clothes so he just jumped into his bed and stared at the ceiling.

His brain suddenly started to remember every second of the past few hours. Looking at Gogo cook, applying the medical bands on Gogo's back – or more the fact that he was touching Gogo and how soft her skin felt, regardless of her bruises. – And catching Gogo off guard when she placed her hand over his chest. For some reason he couldn't take out of his mind the look on Gogo's eyes. They had a weird glow, something he never saw coming from her. She actually looked weak but not in the bad way.

The boy kept staring at the ceiling for an eternity. Even though his body felt tired, his brain was trying to reenact the whole event on his mind. When suddenly he remembered the last part. He actually gave the speed junkie a peck on the cheek. Was he actually going mad? His face drained from all color and he could be mistaken with the pale light of the moon coming from the window beside his bed.

 _Oh crud! She is definitely gonna kill me tomorrow._

Hiro sat on the bed running his hand through his hair.

 _Great Hiro… Just great!_ He face palmed. _Why the hell did you do it?_

He started to beat his brain looking for a reason why. It's not like he actually wanted to do it but after all the misfits… He just couldn't. He was incapable of imagine himself with Gogo. Half of his heart wanted to be with her. She is a good friend, loyal, gorgeous, and sincere, a bit of an edgy attitude but always willing to help those she cared of.

The other side of the coin wanted to keep Gogo away. Build a wall between both of their hearts and remain friends. He didn't want to lose someone else, not her. What if it didn't work? What if THIS was not meant to be? It would be better to stay neutral so nobody gets hurt more than it should be.

 _YAWN_

He glanced at a clock that was sitting on top of the table beside the bed.

 _2:00 AM? Okay… time to sleep. I will think about this tomorrow._

 **GOGO**

She sat there for an eternity. Staring at the wall opposite her and her hand caressing her left cheek.

 _Did Hiro just… just… Kissed me?_

Well, technically was not a kiss but still. She was completely taken by surprise by the sudden assertiveness on the boy. A smile was flashing white on her face but soon coldness snapped the girl out of her trance. Unfortunately, she was sitting right below the bent. She cursed under her breath, stood up, and walked towards the door that led to the women side.

 _SWOOSH_

The door slid closed behind her and she still had the smile. She started to walk towards her room in autopilot mode until she passed Honey Lemon's room. She stopped for a moment looking at the silver plate with the name carved on it. She rose her hand turned into a fist but stopped an inch before it actually touched the door.

 _Do I tell her? I should tell her! No I shouldn't… I… I… nah…_

She wanted to tell her best friend about what just happened but this never meant something. It could but none of them said something to give it a meaning. It was something new for her. All these feelings, doubts, and questions. It all seemed easier when she talked with the chemist girl but… It was just a peck on the cheek right? Nothing compromising like a real REAL kiss… right…? The real problem was that Honey Lemon would… no… will definitely exaggerate all the details and she would also start imagining both of them together as a couple and… and… She pulled back her hand and kept walking through the corridor until she arrived at her door. Proud, she read her name carved on the silver plate that was hung on her door.

Gogo's brain was definitely going nuts on all of this. Why was everything so deep all of a sudden? She actually felt Hiro's heart. She was able to play with his hair too!

 _This is so stupid!_

She rage punched her code to open her door and stepped in with no further thought. She knew her body was tired but she felt full of energy. Her cheeks were boiling like to ball of flames and she couldn't stop smiling. She wanted to jump, scream and punch the hell out of her punching bag but unfortunately, it was midnight. She jumped into her bed and stared at the ceiling, cheeks still burning and a smile flashing on her face.

 _Figures… this is how it feels when you are in love._

She closed her eyes and fell asleep surprisingly fast. This night would prove to be wonderful for her dreams would be focusing on every moment she spent with the boy just a moment ago. She had made up her mind. There was no doubt on her spirit. Hiro was definitely the boy for her but the problem was… Does Hiro look at her in the same fashion? And so she slept. A faint smile and comforting sighs while she hugged her pillow faking it was Hiro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! So, here it is! Chapter 2 is up and ready to go! I must say thanks to all the readers that jumped from the first book to this one. That means that not only my work has paid off but also you are loving it. HEEEELLLL YEAAAAAH!**

 **Angelhunter1901: Hi angel! first of all thank you very much for taking your time and stop by to read my work. The best thing I have pulled out from this experience is the fact than I'm (as you mentioned on your review) improving on my writing. As I have mentioned previously, english is not my native language. what I mean by this is, the fact that I've never lived either on the US or UK there will be sometimes that I will miss more fitting expressions or words and also you will be able to see it on my grammar. The only thing I ask from you is help with possible changes that may fit better this story... So I can also learn a bit of everything.**

 **As always, please leave your reviews! I need your opinions and thoughts about the story so I can give you better material. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 2: Switching Sides**

 ** _Two weeks later_**

Two weeks may look like a short period of time, but when you are in love and nothing happens between you and that special someone, everything could turn into the history of earth. The team spent this time switching back and forth between their houses and their safe house at the island. SFIT projects were done, robberies were stopped and many moments have been shared between the five members and the robot. Honey Lemon knew about the two lovebirds, Wasabi and Fred were a bit more oblivious to the situation. Taking into consideration that Fred was more concerned about Honey Lemon's eyes than the affairs of the rest of the members.

Now, for Hiro and Leiko? Stolen glances, looks that could melt mountains, laughs, awkward moments, faint smiles and so goes the list. Both of them were confused, lost in thought and trying to figure out how to take the next step or well… try to see how to stop this evolving madness. Emotions that both of them never thought existed within were starting to show up in different levels. Fear, anguish, jealousy, lust for each other's warmth. Of course, both of them were some kind of oblivious to the other.

Hiro was trying to avoid Gogo because he was decided – well, for now. – That he will not have a girlfriend anymore. He was too hurt for something that compromising. Yes, he was on a relationship that turned out to be fake most of the time, beside that dreadful day. How was he supposed to live through that? And he didn't want to be with Gogo just to escape the reality of the things that roamed his head. It wouldn't be fair to play with the feelings of the speed junkie when he was not %100 sure that he was in love of her. The truth was that he was all head over heels for her. For two weeks he was fighting against himself to find a solution to the problem but it always came back to the same question. Did he have to lose her too? It was a bit extremist sometimes but he was right – at some extent. – Being superheroes was not a good environment to have a relationship, also taking the fact that he was in love of a teammate. It all pointed to the wrong side of the coin. What would happen if he loses her? Will he end up being like Honey Lemon? He was trying to build a wall so his beloved teammate would never find a way in.

On the other hand the speed junkie was trying but she was going slowly. She was decided to get the boy for herself but this was a new territory for her. She would always ask Honey Lemon for advice but her ego was too high to go to such levels. She was trying to keep people out of this. She knew Honey Lemon would always help her but the blonde girl always exaggerated things. At some extent HL was right but Gogo was not like this. She was always scared, always found herself lost for words when both locked eyes. She hated how her heart started to pump at higher rates, like she was on a roller coaster but sitting calmly on the couch watching a movie with the team. She hated how her cheeks turned crimson red every time she looked – spy would be the true word here – At Hiro work at Tadashi's office. It was still a mystery to the boy how his brother got a huge work place when everybody else was working one floor below him. He never questioned because he enjoyed the silence, because down there was mayhem sometimes. She hated to be out of control, the most annoying part is that it was always like that when she ends up beside him. Her hands turn into an earthquake, her voice always cracks, and she is unable to keep eye contact with him. What she hated more was how the wall that she worked so hard on always crumbled to his eyes. She was desperate to receive a kiss, a hug, or even just a peck on the cheek. It was jealousy that ran cold up and down her spine every time she thought about Akage and Hiro kissing.

She was always trying to begin a conversation with the boy but her silent nature only made everything more difficult. She didn't want to be seen as a weak girl that was infatuated by a boy four years younger than her, but that was no longer a valid excuse after her talk with Honey Lemon. The words always hit her like a maze to a nail. The night when she actually realized that she was the one making everything harder for both of them. It made her chest feel like getting hit by several fists, mentally slapping herself for acting that way those days.

 _-Flashback_

 _"I don't know what to do Aiko. He is cute, caring, lovely, the way he looks at me, the smile… but he is four years younger than me…" Gogo was cut off by HL._

 _"WHAT? Just because he is 4 years younger than you? Leiko Tanaka…" This was somehow surprising and disappointing at the same time. "Do you love him?"_

 _"It's not that simple Honey Lemon." Gogo wanted to stop the conversation._

 _"Oh yes it is… Leiko Tanaka, I'm going to ask one more time. Do you love him?" HL raised her voice catching Gogo off guard._

 _"YES! Yes… I love him so bad that it hurts!" Gogo fell to her knees, suddenly she felt weak and out of air._

 _"Okay then…" HL stood up and helped Gogo to stand up again. "Gogo look, you already said it. He is cute, caring, lovely, the way he looks at you, the smile. He makes you go crazy; Hiro will always be four years younger than you for the rest of your life. If you don't talk right now, you will lose him and I'm talking from experience."_

 _-End of Flashback_

It was true, all those words Honey Lemon once recited in front of her. He will always be four years younger and now, it was now or never. Her train of thoughts was stopped by the same boy her heart was going crazy.

"Good morning!" Hiro almost yelled just to catch everybody's attention.

"Hiroooo!" HL jumped from her seat and gave a bone crushing hug to the boy. Now, this was also troubling the poor Japanese girl. **(AN: Yes, she is Japanese or well. I my memory serves well, just like the comics, all of this is happening on Japan. Wasabi, Leiko and Hiro obviously are Japanese. Fred is from the US and Aiko is from a Latin American country. Yes I live in Guatemala and know people with those kind of names. I may be wrong but… IT IS MY STORY IN THE END SO…. F &*$ IT. HAHAHAHA) **The way Honey Lemon hugs Hiro. It was jealousy but plainly stupid. Why? Gogo knew that those were just friendly hugs and nothing more. She hated the easiness with which the blonde girl had physical contact with him.

 _One day Leiko… one day, just be patient._ Needless to say, she kind of glared at the blonde girl but let it slide away.

"Good morning Hiro! How are you?" HL ended the hug with a huge smile on her face as she waited patiently for the boy's answer.

"I slept like a baby!" He said stretching a bit to shake of the remaining grogginess of the morning. "Glad to see all of you here by the way." Hiro raised his voice so everybody would get involved in the conversation. Nobody had the energy that HL had as they were still trying to shake off the fact that they were off their beds.

"Good morning… Hiro… I…" Wasabi tried to answer between yawns with the same energy but the bags under his eyes were telling a whole different story. "Sorry… I had a crappy night." Wasabi rubbed his eyes and sipped a bit coffee from his mug. "Some dude decided to throw a party on the building and hade me up all night until 3 AM"

"Oh man!" It was all that Hiro could say at the moment. Wasabi really look tired. "And you…?" Hiro turned to Fred. "You look you haven't slept for days!"

"Do I really look that bad?" Fred asked impressed. "I guess it's my fault!" He continued while putting a hand behind his neck embarrasses. "I stayed up late because I lost track of time playing videogames." All the team chuckled, that was their Fred.

"And you?" Hiro turned around to look at Gogo, who was sitting on the far corner of the café looking through the window with a fuming cup of chocolate. "Uuuuhmmm Gogo!"

The woman with purple streaks reacted immediately and looked at Hiro trying desperately to hide a slight blush. "Sorry what?"

"You're quite a thinker in the mornings." Hiro said with a smile staring at her, which only gained a scowl from his partner.

"Shut it, dork!" Gogo was struggling to keep it together but Hiro's smile was always fluttering.

As only mean of escape, she wrapped her hands on the still steaming mug, and sipped her coffee ignoring the boys gaze and what she believed, a convincing annoyed face. Fortunately for her, the boy gulped and looked away but not so far from him a blonde girl was giggling and smiling at her. She rolled her eyes at the girl. It was true, no matter which side you sliced it. Honey Lemon knew but the three boys were still oblivious of Gogo's feelings towards the younger member of the group. Unfortunately but no so unfortunate, every day that passed was only getting Gogo into her nerves. Puberty was starting to work on the boy on the way she imagined was making him look sexier. His voice was starting to change to a deeper tone, he was starting to tower up but still, shorter than Gogo… yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there guys. So, chapter 3 is here. I have to be honest, I quite struggled to get this thing done but I'm proud of the outcome. Remember, If you have sugestions to the chapters please write them to me on the reviews so I can take a look at them and then, gladly go ahead and make all the changes. The focus of all things is for you to enjoy reading and for me to improve my writing. So we have a win-win situation... deal?**

 **Angelhunter1901: Thak you very much for your words, and I also appreciate you to take your time to read this. As I said, please feel free to correct everything you feel is out of context or misplaced so I can fix it and also improve my writing skills.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this. till next time!**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 3: Tea**

The question still hangs on the air every day that goes by. How will Gogo tell Hiro that she loves him when she is not sure that the boy feels the same? She kept staring through the window but listening at the chatter of her dear friends. At some point she had to look up because her brain for some reason was only focusing on now deeper Hiro's voice. The sight was far more pleasant that what she thought. She never thought that such a band of misfits would have an incredible chemistry. They all looked like family and it was indeed weird to see a group of five people to interact in such manners. For some reason something sparked on her heart and decided to actually plan something with the others. She usually gave the first ideas for she wasn't the proper person to actually organize something that was Wasabi and HL duty.

"So guys…" Everybody turned their attention to Gogo. "It's Sunday, the skies are clear and the weather is perfect…" Gogo cleared her throat not being used to this much attention. "I would like to do something outside!"

All of them looked at each other considering the idea. It was kind of weird for Gogo to actually step up and propose something for the day but she was right. The blue sky was showing all its glory and the warm sun was inviting them to go out.

"Sure!" Hiro was the first one to answer her question. "And, what do you propose to do?" Hiro smiled at the girl completely unaware of the side effects. Gogo looked at him quite shocked. She didn't see THAT further after the question.

"I… I… I don't know." She stuttered placing a hand at the nape of her neck. "Maybe go to the park for a picnic?" She half said, half questioned. It was not her usual to actually plan for the whole team but still she tried to sound as casual as always even though she was completely sure that her voice already cracked and the palm of her hands were sweating.

"That actually sounds really good!" HL said clasping both of her hands and half jumping, excited about the idea.

"Let us meet here at midday" Wasabi stepped in front of the whole team. "I will prepare something special for all of you."

"Are you serious?" Fred asked impressed. It was too hard to get Wasabi to cook something for someone, let's not say the whole team. "Yeah… why not? I just realized that I never truly cooked for all of you before." Wasabi said blushing.

"It's a deal then!" Hiro said with a bright white smile. "I've heard that you are an awesome chef."

The whole team started to laugh at the embarrassment coming from the teenager. They all moved to the garage so they can give more space to Aunt Cass and also to possibly discuss BH6 themes. The team returned to the usual chatter, HL always bubbly discussing possible upgrades to their armors with Wasabi. Fred was sitting beside them occasionally interrupting the conversation to add an obscure reference of a comic which always ended on a "that's not science". Hiro joined occasionally to talk about specifics and Gogo was her usual quiet, butting in just to make a sarcastic remark or flawlessly try to get Fred out of his high comic state. Including the involuntary glances at Hiro and space outs.

"Okay guys, I have to go if I really want to get all the food ready." Wasabi said stretching and walking towards the exit door.

"I'll go with you!" Fred said jumping up from the couch and reached for Wasabi.

"See you guys later!" Both of them said it at the same time and exited the room.

"I also have to go!" HL said stuffing a small book back on her purse. Gogo did not like the idea, not one bit. As a result, she glared at the blonde girl but HL just giggled.

"And where are YOU going?" Gogo asked clearly annoyed by her not so betrayal.

"If I want to go out with you guys later, I need to help back in my house." HL said with a smirk. She knew that Gogo was not going to let her go so easily but what she said was true. Her mom needed help arranging the house for visitors. "See you guys at the park." HL winked and stormed out of the room.

Gogo was about to yell so HL stopped and reconsider her situation but she was stopped by a pair of eyes. It took a while for her to realize that certain boy was staring at her.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"It there something wrong with my face?" Gogo raised a brow, crossed her arms over her chest and stopped chewing her gum… it always worked.

 _Gulp…_ "I… uuuuhmmm… I was going to… to ask you something but you were going to talk with Honey Lemon so I kinda stopped and…"

"Hey… You know I don't like that." Gogo kept her assassin look on her face while putting both hands on her hips.

"Sorry…" Hiro rubbed the back of his neck. "You are kinda scary when you make that face." Hiro chuckled.

"That's the point!" Gogo relaxed a little bit but her eyes never left his.

"Are you free right now?" Hiro asked with a slight blush.

"Yes I am!" Gogo nodded plopping down into the couch. "What do you have in mind?" Her heart stopped for a second. This could be the only time but she needed to be sure of what the boy felt for her. She already considered all possible options but she wanted to solve everything by herself.

"I was wondering if you would like to take some tea with me." This was something completely unexpected for the speed junkie.

She was trying hard to hide the blush creeping on her face but there was still something disappointing. It was kind of anti-climactic for the woman to see that Hiro never blushed or hide his face with utter embarrassment. It seemed like a ghost of her past was going through her eyes at the very moment. Before, long ago, Hiro would blush with whatever question he asked her but now? Those were the signals that kept Gogo awake all night trying to figure out what is going to be for both of them. Gogo spaced out looking at the wall opposite her which made Hiro kind of disappointed.

"I understand if you don't want to." Hiro lowered his face. "I just…" The boy was cut off by the purple streaked hair woman.

"Sure…" Gogo snapped back to reality.

"Wha… what? I thought you…"

"Hiro… I said yes!" Gogo stared at his beautiful eyes. "Let's go before I change my mind." Gogo winked with her arms crossed over her chest popping a bubble.

"Oh yes…" Hiro's face shone with a smile. "Follow me!" He literally jumped his way to the cafe side of the building.

"You are gonna love it…!" Hiro smiled again. "My aunt makes the best herbal tea of the country." Hiro turned around to catch a woman lost in her thoughts.

"Uhm Gogo?"

"Sorry what?" Gogo blinked several times to keep it together. His voice, smile, eyes… all of him was so distracting.

"Are you okay?" It was Hiro's time to rise a brow and fold his arms.

"Yeah… why?" Gogo did the same thing but of course, Gogo was scarier.

"You've been spacing out all day long." Hiro chose to stand in a more relaxed position. Igniting Gogo's wrath was not something he desired.

"Sorry… there is a lot going on in my head right now." She tried to be honest but admitting that she was spacing out because of his smile was way too bold for her… well, not too bold for someone that usually was bold, but when it comes to feelings Gogo finds herself on her weak spot.

"Ooookay…" Hiro said rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's have a seat then! If you want to talk about it, we can talk about it." Hiro said trying to sound convincing but this was the total opposite for Gogo.

Talk about things? She was a woman of action not of meditation. Talking about the things that went through her mind was taboo. It was always amusing how HL and the others shared their thoughts except her. This was turning out to be quite the opposite what she had in mind when Hiro asked to have a tea. But was it? Either way if she wanted to be with him she needed to open up. Just thinking about it made her core cringe. This was not her… not at all, but this was something that needed to be done sooner or later.

 _Okay! Here goes nothing!_

Gogo tried to convince herself that everything was going to be okay but this is why she hated Hiro the most. Her hands started to shake uncontrollably, her breaths were uneven, her heart wanted to beat the hell out of her ribcage. She nibbled her lower lip and started to tap the ground with her feet in what looked like a nervous tic.

"Are you okay?" Gogo was so lost that failed to realize that Hiro was already sitting down in front of her with two steaming cups of herbal tea.

"You've been acting weird lately." Hiro handed Leiko her tea cup. "Are you okay?" Hiro stared right into her brown eyes, trying to figure out what was troubling his friend.

"Don't worry! It's nothing." Gogo tried to sound convincing while cupping the mug with her hands enjoying the heat.

"For some reason I don't believe you!" Hiro said leaning into the table to "intimidate" the speed junkie. Both of them knew that it was bound to be fruitless but it was worth the shot. As usual, Gogo just raised an eyebrow questioning Hiro's actions. Fortunately for him, looks couldn't kill.

"Well…" Hiro said shifting to a comfortable position on his chair. "If you need anything you know you can count on me!" Hiro's voice was genuine and true which made Gogo's heart jump for a moment. After all the things she had done, Hiro was still willing to help her.

"Is it me or it is getting colder?" Gogo looked up and right out of the window desperately trying to change the subject.

"True!" Hiro also looked out of the window quite impressed at the remark. "I guess it is because we are getting closer to autumn." Hiro rubbed his chin, deep in thought. Then, Gogo committed the greatest mistake of her life. She looked back at the boy, and oh god she regretted it. She loves the way Hiro gets amused by simple things and took her time to notice the slight shine that his eyes carried while he was deep in thought.

"I've been thinking." Hiro returned his attention to the girl that was in front of him, which snapped the woman back to her seat. "How is it going with your bike?" Hiro looked intently into her eyes but this time was different for her. Now they were talking of something she was actually comfortable of talking.

"I'm getting closer but I'm not fast enough." Gogo took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"WAIT!" Hiro tried to stop her but too late. "It's really hot?"

"You don't say genius." Her whole face was cringing in pain because the hot liquid burned her tongue.

"Sorry!" Hiro said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know, for someone who is smart, you can really be a moron sometimes."

Thanks Gogo, I really needed to hear that!" Both chuckled and fell into a quite laugh outbreak.

They spent the rest of the morning chatting and enjoying each other's company. It was a great catch up chat. Now that they talked about future upgrades and projects, Hiro was kinda disappointed that Gogo was going to leave her bike project right where it is at the moment. IF one day she decides to put her hard work out for people, she realized that the faster the bike, the probability of people committing suicide would come in greater numbers. Instead, she would now focus all her attention for a new gadget for the team. An actual motorcycle using the same principles. Hiro was quite amazed at the idea and now was full interested on the new project.

As for Hiro, he only stated that after finishing the coding of his microbots, he will try to create a pair of boots so he could also fly like Baymax. He mentioned that the design was actually provided by the doctor Reed Richards. **(AN: Remember that we are on the marvel universe. I will try to keep them at bay and stick to the movie but adding things here and there to add more spice to the plot. Do you agree? I can easily change this.)**

"So, what now?" Hiro said standing up, taking the plates into his hands and taking them to the kitchen.

"I guess it is time to go to the park right?" Gogo deadpanned on her neutral tone.

"Wow… I guess you are back!" Hiro looked at her trying hard to hold a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Gogo shot a glare at the boy as if trying to kill him telepathically.

"Nothing…." Hiro gulped, then turned around to take his blue hoodie as an excuse to stop looking at her. Huge mistake… He wasn't even finished when he felt the presence of the woman standing right beside him, both hands on her hips, towering over him and looking him down with a death stare. Hiro swore he could see fire coming from her eyes but tried to keep his mouth shut. He actually cared for his life.

"Uhm…" Hiro tried to back up but he was cornered against a wall. He recoiled, expecting the feared punch from the woman but nothing. With a huff, she closed her eyes, shook her head and went back to the table for her jacket.

"Are you coming or what?" Hiro had to look at her because of the sudden walk to the table.

"What do YOU think?" Gogo turned around holding her black leather jacket.

"You are so boring!" Hiro laughed at the speed junkie.

"Who are _YOU_ calling boring?" Gogo returned the gesture with a genuine smile but also with a punch.

"Ouch!"

"Woman Up!" Gogo tried to shoot a killing stare at him but the boy started to laugh.

"Stop laughing! We have to go!" Gogo pushed Hiro through the front door laughing at the tripping boy with a huge smile. It was clear now that getting Hiro might prove easier than what it looked like at the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! So chapter 4 is here. First of all thank you very much to all the people that have kept up with the story so far. I was soo anxious to get to this chapter but I had to tease you a bit more.**

 **To both guests that reviewed my story. I know that the teasing was getting annoying but I had to do it one more time. I wanted to do it as realistic as possible. I know that Gogo's character is all or nothing but the way she deals emotional stuff is too harsh. It's just out of her league. Now, we all know that it's not that easy to declare your love, putting your heart on a sleeve (I don't know if I wrote that expression correctly ._. But you get me) That's why I had to do it. Hope this chapters relieves all the tension I've been building for you. Please forgive me and I hope that this doesn't stop you from reading my work. Please keep reviewing for I want to publish the best material for all of you. Deal?**

 **Again, thanks for reading and Hope you enjoy.**

 **-DRON out.**

 **Chapter 4: Damn Jacket**

"Good morning everybody!" Hiro went through the doors of the lab with a huge smile.

"Hi Hiro!" Everybody answered in a choir except Gogo.

"What are you guys doing?" Hiro ignored the fact that Gogo didn't even flinch at his voice. Rather than to begin an argument he went with it and with a considerable distance, tried to begin a conversation with everybody.

"Well…" Wasabi said wiping the sweat on his forehead with a towel. "I'm working on an upgrade for my suite." Wasabi finished while shutting down his plasma ray experiment.

"Awesome!" Hiro said already interested on what the broad man was working on. "And, what about you Honey Lemon?"

"Would you like to see it?" HL took off her lab coat and approached the boy holding a characteristic green orb but the size of a marble. "Freddy!" HL called and immediately, the comic lover stopped reading his comic and ran towards the blonde woman.

"Yes?"

"You will be my test subject!" HL said with a wicked smile scaring the boys.

"Hey…" HL suddenly grabbed the left wrist of Fred and held it tight. "What are you…?" Fred was cut off by HL.

"This will hurt a little at the beginning but don't worry. Everything will be fine." HL said with a focused voice, something they have never heard from her. Quickly, she grabbed a scalpel and made a short cut on Fred's arm.

"Ouch! Why did you do it? It hurts!" HL ignored the complaints of the comic lover. Quickly, she squished the green orb on Fred's arm.

"Thank you! That actually feels… better." Fred smiled but HL stood there quiet. The blonde ran quickly to her station to take a towel and her note book. Again, holding Fred's wrist tightly she wiped the green foam from his arm.

"What the…" Fred was completely astonished. In mere 5 seconds there was already a scab.

 _Wow_

All of them, including the blonde amazed at the green concoction she was able to pull off.

"That is some serious chemistry right there Honey Lemon!" Wasabi said, happiness overflowing.

"Yeah thank you!" HL let out a long sigh, satisfied by her work. "This will help a lot in the future."

"Sure it will!" Fred was touching his scab like it was something precious. "From now on you will be the witch of the team. Your magic will enlighten us in combat." He made a pose, fist to the air as if urging everybody forward to victory.

"Now you just ruined the moment." Wasabi chuckled while HL and Hiro giggled.

"Hey Gogo!" Hiro tried to get her attention again. The purple streaked girl stopped writing and lifted her head a bit signaling she was listening. "What are you doing?"

"Working on my bike." She deadpanned. They all knew that when she is working is better to leave her alone but Hiro…

Gogo kept hunched over her desk, drawing sketches for her bike. She had been so caught up into her work when suddenly she felt a slight change of weight on her right shoulder. It was Hiro's hand. The boy never realized the sudden tense of all her muscles when he swiftly changed his hand to the opposite shoulder and rested his head where his hand was.

"May I see what are you doing?" Hiro's breath brushed her earlobe making her inner self exhilarate and jump up and down like a little kid on a bouncy castle. Gogo just huffed, fighting hard to restrain herself of all mental images of them kissing and his seductive eyes and… and…

"Gogo?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Hiro stepped away from her leaving a wanting soul for his heat and caring heart.

"It's none of your business." Gogo deadpanned again. She was not going to let him see what he was capable of doing to her.

"You don't have to be so rude you know?" Hiro frowned at her slightly mad. Gogo kept writing – well not writing but just making pointless drabbles on her sketch - cursing herself for reacting like that.

"What is wrong with you?" Gogo just huffed and kept drawing other things rather than her bike.

She just heard a pained sigh and listened Hiro's feet turn around and walk away from her.

 _What is wrong with me?_

"You know we are your friends right…?" Gogo had to turn her head so he could dead stare at Hiro, who was looking at her. "I care for you dearly and…" her heart stopped for a second. What was he going to say? Hiro looked down to the ground. When she caught a glimpse of his sadness she felt the most horrid person of the world. "If you need anything I will… I mean, WE will be always here for you."

The smile on his face showed how much he cared for her. The also smiled and nodded, letting him know that she appreciated the gesture.

 _Why are you always so good with me?_

Suddenly, her mind clicked – Hiro had been always worrying for her. The moment when he patched up her wounds after the battle against whiplash. The moment he reinforced her chest armor. Right then and there he had always showed care. Could this be…?

Hiro was already back with the others when suddenly, Gogo smacked her pencil against her desk and abruptly stood up but never moved. Hiro had to gulp. This always happened when she was mad. She turned around and stared right at Hiro's eyes.

"Come here!" She walked up to him, gripped his wrist and started to pull the boy out of the lab.

"Guys… need some help…" Hiro was scared now. Death was certainly coming.

"Sorry dude! I love my life!" Fred cowered behind Honey Lemon while Wasabi was just dumbfounded trying to see the big picture. The scary part was… HL was actually smiling. _Oh god…._

Once out of the lab and after realizing that none of the others were actually following, Gogo spun the boy so he was standing at a considerate space away and also looking at her. He was still shorter than Gogo so she had to lean forward making her look meaner.

"What you said."

"W-What?" Hiro stuttered, he was really scared.

"Did you really meant all what you said?" She kept looking right into his eyes but it was getting harder each second.

"Of course!" Hiro was actually shocked. After all that had happened… "I do care for you Gogo…" Hiro stepped closer to her. "I'm always looking out for you…"

 _Now or never Leiko…_

"Hey…" Hiro noticed the sudden change of mood coming from the speed junkie. Now she was looking at the ground lost in thought. "Look at me…" Hiro reached for her chin so she could look at his eyes.

 _JUST DO IT!_

"I know you think you don't deserve any of this." Hiro stared into her brown eyes. "But you are a great person. Each of us think the same of you and I…" He was cut off by her.

 _Here it goes._

"I'm sorry." She took a step backwards and stared at the ground.

"Sorry for what?"

Next thing he knew, he was cornered against a cold concrete wall and brown eyes that were looking at him passionately. Both started to breathe harder as she used her height to gain the upper hand on the boy. Hiro couldn't believe when he felt her lips over his.

It was like nothing he had expected. Sure, he already kissed another girl but this? This felt more real, it felt great, it felt good. It made his heart race and with a desire for more. But as soon as it came it ended. Gogo was blushing furiously at the boy, expecting and answer but Hiro was still on cloud nine. Eyes wide open, stunned by the sudden 'end' of it. She was about to step away when Hiro held her by the end tip of her jacket.

"Wait…" Hiro snapped back to the real world realizing his dire need of her.

"I'm sorry, We can still be friends if you don't…" Gogo was fighting back her tears.

"I…" Hiro stared at her, still shocked. They stared at each other until Hiro felt she was going to walk away, but he was still holding her. "I never told you to stop."

"Wait, are you hmph…" Hiro used her jacket to pull her back to where she once was. Still cornered against the wall, he kissed her, relieving all stress and long kept emotions…

Until he woke up, **(AN: teehee)** hugging a black leather jacket. He opened his eyes, saw the jacket and got scared.

"WHAT THE…" The jump was so hard that he fell to the ground with a loud thump, but decided to stay on the ground.

 _I knew it. It was too good to be true._

Unconsciously, his hand traveled to his lips. It felt so real, it felt so… He shook his head trying to come back to his own self. He decided to stand up and stared at the mess of his room. There it was, the cursed jacket just laid motionless over his bed.

 _YOU!_

Hiro grabbed the jacket, but soon realized that it was a huge mistake. He was about to throw the jacket away when he felt it. Right there, piercing his nose, was Gogo's perfume. He stared at the innocent piece of garment that carried a cursed smell but it felt so inviting. Unconsciously, he closed Gogo's jacket to his nose and rejoiced at the smell. It brought so many memories that it made him sad that certain someone was not using it right now, and that she was not there with him at the moment.

 _Actually, this is not that bad…_

The sun was already up, but today it was a free day from college so he crawled back to his bed holding dearly for the jacket. Trying to remember how this damned thing ended up here and not with Gogo. He nuzzled his head into the black garment while the previous day came back to his mind.

 ** _Flashback_**

Hiro and the others returned from their little adventure at the park. Full bellies and tired eyes traded their usual burst of energy. It was late afternoon, rendering Lucky Cat Café almost empty.

"So… what now?" Hiro asked rather loudly so everybody could hear him.

"I don't know man… I'm tired." Wasabi said between yawns. It was not needed for him to remember the team about the reckless party that stole his precious sleep.

 _It must have been when we came back to the café._

The group of friends walked to their favorite table that was at the center of the café. Everyone, taking their already designated seat threw themselves at the chairs. There was nothing left to do for them. Fortunately, the crime levels were low and they have already finished all of their college projects, which left them with an excessive amount of free time.

"Hey guys!" Aunt Cass came from the kitchen with the usual mother smile.

"Hi Aunt Cass!" The five of them said at the same time.

"Ha!" Fred jumped from his seat. "Jinxed!" He said pointing at HL. All of them laughed at Fred while HL also included a mild blush.

"How was your trip to the park?" Aunt Cass said leaning down on the counter with the most innocent curiosity.

"It was awesome!" Fred exclaimed now back on his seat.

"A little bit cold though!" HL said pulling the turtle neck of her sweater up to cover her mouth.

And it was true, autumn was nearly over them. The temperature was getting lower and the whole land started to paint itself in a beautiful orange color.

"It's true!" Aunt Cass said while looking everywhere, suddenly realizing that it was actually cold inside the café. The fact that she spends all that at the kitchen and also moving here and there usually kept her on a perfect temperature… but not the customers.

"Give me a second." She darted back to the kitchen. Seconds later, a peaceful humming was heard all over the place. The A/C was on now and indeed, a couple of seconds later, the air was warmer which made the place cozier than usual.

"Thanks Aunt Cass!" HL said lowering the sweater back to its original place and sighing in contempt.

"Yeah…" Gogo took off her jacket and left it hanging on one of the chairs. "It does feel better."

 _There it was._

 ** _Flash forward._**

"Bye guys!" Hiro said closing the door behind him and called it a day. With a yawn, he started to climb the stairs to his room but was stopped by his aunt.

"Uhm Hiro!"

"Yes Aunt Cass?"

"Gogo forgot her jacket here!"

Hiro's eyes went wide open. With the energy he had left, he sprinted to the dining room to find Aunt Cass holding the leather jacket. Everything after that was a blurr.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

The memories were recorded second by second into his brain. He was so concentrated on the mental image of certain someone that he failed to realize that he was holding the leather jacket tight to his chest.

"Ok…" Hiro sat up with the energy of a thousand suns, got into his sandals and looked through the window. "That's it." Hiro smelled the jacket once more, enjoying the lavender scent of the Japanese woman. Now, every inch of his body craved to be with her.

New day, new adventures but this time, he was going to ask for help. "I will have to talk with Fred and Wasabi about this." Hiro knew that they were more than capable of providing assistance but there was no way that, by telling them, he would be saved of the teasing and pranks.

"No…" Hiro shook his head. They were friends and he knew he would get heart and soul from them every time he asked for help.

"Ow…" Hiro faked a pained voice. Out of routine he heard Baymax inflate, say his initial line and perform a morning scan.

"Scans indicate that you are tense, nervous and happy." Baymax said with a pointing at the ceiling with one finger.

"I am Baymax. Please do me a favor." Hiro got out of his bed and got closer to the marshmallow. "Could you please contact Fred and Wasabi?"

The robot blinked two times then, immediately the display turned into a split screen with a "contacting" word signaling the call was being made. As always, Wasabi was the first one to answer.

"What's up dude!"

"Hew 'Sabi! Good morning!" Hiro rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry if I…." Hiro was cut out.

"Don't worry man. How many times I've told you, if you need help call any time you want. But don't get too pushy okay?" Wasabi blinked at Hiro as both chuckled at his remark. "Now, what do you need?" Wasabi asked genuinely curious. This was the first time Hiro called this early looking for guidance.

"Just let me get Fred on the line." Hiro tried to fight the blush seeping to his cheeks. "I actually need both of you for this one." Hiro tried to sound okay but both, him and Wasabi knew, that there was something else.

"Waaaaassssaaaaaa." Suddenly Fred's line became active, scaring both, the boy and the chef.

"HEY!" Wasabi yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that while talking through the phone?"

"My bad." Fred laughed but quickly got a hold of himself. "So, how may we be of assistance?" Fred looked at the screen a bit worried but it was still too early for things to wrong. At the moment of course.

"I think I'm in love." Hiro blushed furiously, getting a few laughs from both teens, much to his disappointment.

"Wow…" Wasabi said quite loud, surprised by the boy's bluntness.

"Seriously?" Fred said with a mischievous smile. He was sooo into this.

"Guys I need your help! This is way different." Hiro said with his face red as a tomato.

"And what is the difference?" Wasabi raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy with a smile.

Hiro smiled and pulled up both of his hands with a well-known piece of garment.

"WHAT?" Both were taken aback by this. This was definitely unusual and it was bound to be difficult.

"You sure don't waste your time." Fred laughed uncontrollably earning a chuckle from Wasabi and a death stare

"Anyway" Hiro let out a heavy sigh, knowing that the probability of this things happening was extremely high. "Why don't we talk later?" Hiro said yawning. "It's still too early!"

"EARLY?" Both said at the same time.

"What?"

"Dude! It's almost 12 o'clock!" Wasabi smiled at the boy's loss of time.

"WHAT!" Hiro snapped, and quickly checked his watch to believe it. And indeed, it was midday and he just woke up. "OKAY. Sorry but I gotta go!" Hiro finished the call but stood still. The jacket was still on his hands.

 _I wonder…_

He knew he wasn't supposed to be doing this but still. The fact that he was still shorted and smaller than her led to this crazy idea. Slowly, he put on her jacket and was amazed that it fitted him perfectly if not a bit bigger.

 _This is actually really good!_

Hiro deliberately took his time to inspect himself and the jacket. Still drugged by the smell of Gogo's perfume.

 _Now I know why she likes this thing._

 _Knock Knock._

"Come in!" Hiro's eyes went wide open realizing the words that just came out of his mouth.

"Hi Hiro I think I left my…"

 _Busted_

"Why are you wearing my jacket?"

 _Damn Jacket…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there guys! It's me again! First of all I would like to shout out a big thank you to all the people that has kept up with the story so far. I know I have not posted for over a month now. I got stuck at how to continue with the chapter because it was just about time to add a section with the other members of the team and how they could help Hiro get closer to his love interest.**

 **-Guest: Hi there! I know it's been a long time since you actually posted your question but there was no way for me to reply properly to it rather than this author note. (I don't like the idea to post a chapter just with the answer to a question.) Please I beg your pardon. Now, I have discussed this on previous chapters. The universe for this story is the movie. I'm still adding some things from the comic universe just to an allusion that they are in a bigger world rather than just San Fransokyo. I do have plans for Badgal et company but unfortunately I can't disclose secret content to the public so please... You will have to read to find out what will happen with all those surrounding Hiro.**

 **As always, I would really appreciate all of you to leave your comments or anything you think could improve the story. Only that way I can get proper material for all of you. I promise to work hard on the next chapter so I can bring it to you in a timely manner as a reward for your patience. Withought further adue... (I guess that is bad but bucket... Ain't nobody got time for that!)**

 **-DRONE**

 **Chapter 5: Now or Never.**

 _Flashback_

" _What are you doing with my jacket?" She was standing right beneath the door frame, glaring at the boy for fitting perfectly into her jacket._

" _GOGO! I… I… I was just…."_

" _Mhm…" She crossed her arms over her chest and silently thanked that she was still taller than him._

" _I… you… you forgot your jacket!"_

" _Oh I can see that captain obvious!" She walked closer to him. "You know what I'm asking!"_

" _I… I was… I…" Hiro's face turned into a burning tomato. Using Gogo's jacket was a bad idea. Though that is common knowledge, the fact that Gogo caught him using her jacket was a whole new level of screw up._

" _Give me that thing!" Gogo actually restrained herself from punching the boy. Meanwhile, Hiro sighed, relieved that Gogo was not pushing the subject further. It is scary to talk to her when she is mad. Immediately, he took off her jacket and handed it to her._

" _I swear…" She turned around and stormed out of the café_

" _I messed up… right?" Hiro rubbed the back of his neck half relieved because his arm was left untouched._

 **GOGO**

 _ **I shouldn't have done that!**_

Gogo was laying over her bed, facing the roof with a leather jacket on her right hand. Her mind raced through every single detail of what happed right then and there. Unbeknownst to her, she is currently suffering the same intoxicating feeling Hiro felt the previous night. Like some kind of déjà vu, she blushed furiously when the boy's scent slipped through her nose. Unconsciously she hugged the jacket while blushing at the thought of the boy using her jacket. A broad smile was pasted on her face.

 _Hi Gogo!_

She abruptly opened her eyes and turned around so she could face the door, but there was no one there. She swore that Hiro called out for her from the door. But, as expected, the house was completely empty. She calmed herself, after making sure that there were no people trying to peek in, and went back to her perfect daydreaming.

 _ **Damn jacket!**_

Frustrated, she threw the cursed garment to the far corner of her room but still smiled. Hugging her pillow, she started to trace unconscious circles, fantasizing, as if she was hugging the boy.

 _ **I definitely shouldn't have done that.**_

She suddenly stopped the silly circles she was making with her finger. This was not like her! Not one bit. It surprised her how a boy four years younger than her could have a huge effect on her attitude. Her feelings started to betray her. Slowly, her gaze was carried over to the motionless jacket on the floor. She bit her lip, fighting the urge of the inevitable. The addictive smell of the boy, the images of his smiling face, his adorable eyes, his incredible intelligence… and… and…

 _ **GOD DAMMIT!**_

Betrayed by her emotions, she forced herself to do the only thing that could clear her mind. Leaving the cursed jacket lying on the floor, she packed her sports gear, took her modified bicycle and went to the College dome to force the intoxicating smell of Hiro out of her system.

 **HIRO**

Hiro was sitting on one of the tables sipping nervously at a cup of hot chocolate.

 _Cling_

Hiro bolted from his seat, staring terrified at the door, expecting an infuriated Gogo to barge in and beat his soul to a pulp.

"Whoa dude!" Wasabi came in.

"It's just us!" Fred came behind. "You look terrible!"

Relieved, he continued sipping from his mug, looking more nervous.

"What happened?" Wasabi said, taking a seat beside the boy.

"Yeah! Spill the beans!" As usual, Fred jumped into the seat.

"Gogo…" Hiro muttered, using the mug to muffle the sound.

"What?" Both teenagers said at the same time.

"Gogo caught me using her jacket." Hiro bursted into an all blown blush.

"GOGO WHAT?" Fred literally jumped from his seat, getting all the attention from the customers including Aunt Cass.

"Cut it out dimwit!" Hiro couldn't help but chuckle and Fred's excitement for simple things.

"Yeah Dude!" Wasabi said trying to reach for Fred's shirt but he ran off to where the cashier was.

"You know." Hiro said getting Wasabi's attention. "For being so clumsy, he is still really fast!"

"True!" Wasabi said turning his attention back to the comic lover. "Say… Did Gogo really caught you using her jacket?" The change of conversation was so abrupt that brought Hiro into what looked like a mild heart attack. His face turned bright red and his hands started to tremble just at the fact that her perfume was still lingering on his mind. Threatening his sane mind.

"I don't know what to do!" Hiro turned to look at Wasabi, hopelessly expecting a big brother's speech that would cheer him up.

"Wha… don't look at me dude! You already had a girlfriend!" Wasabi grinned at the boy.

"Yeah but this is different!" Hiro extended his hands over the table, trying to make appealing the fact that he needed help.

"How so?"

"She is…" Hiro was cut off by Fred.

 _Now what_

"I'm back!" Fred sat down

"Why did you brought that?" Wasabi asked after realizing that Fred came back with a pen and a piece of paper.

"This?" Fred signaled the items. With a laugh, he fixed his seating position and smiled at Hiro. "I just wanted to write what you wanted to be shown on your tombstone."

 _SMACK_

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Fred rubbed the back of his head after Wasabi's unexpected hit.

"Give me THAT." Wasabi took away the paper and the pencil from the comic lover.

"Aw come on! Party pooper!"

"Guys I need…"

 _Cling_

Hiro was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Quickly, he got up from his chair and stood behind Wasabi. He was broad enough to hide his small body from the possible, soon to be, assassin. Hiro peeked from under the table but his sight was still blocked. Still, he did heard someone was getting closer to the table where they were sitting.

"I'm really sorry!" Hiro jumped out from Wasabi's concealment. "I didn't mean to do that!" Hiro got on his knees. "Please don't kill me!"

"Hi Hiro!" Hiro was actually surprised to hear that voice. He was so nervous that failed to realize the distinctive sound of HL's heels. "Why would I want to kill you?" Hiro opened his eyes to a shocked HL.

"I… I was just…"

"Am I interrupting something?" She eyed the two men sitting and the kid kneeling on the floor confused.

"This little man here is in love!" Wasabi interrupted the awkward situation.

"Really? With who?" Of course, the woman instincts told her a while ago with who is Hiro in love but she still needed to hear it.

"He is in love with…"

"Shut up!"

"Gogo…." Fred finished the sentence quite scare by the sudden spike of anger from the boy.

"Oh I already knew that!" HL stood tall with a smile on her face.

"You did?" Hiro used the table as support so he could stand properly.

"Oh I've known that for a long time now." HL took a seat beside Wasabi, which made a certain someone quite jealous.

"How?" Fred asked impressed. How long has been like this actually?

"Is it that obvious?" Hiro said shocked at her statement.

"The only way Gogo hasn't find out yet about your love interest is because Fred and Wasabi are as blind as her!" HL said giggling at the boy's expression while muttering _men…_

The three of them looked at each other as HL kept giggling because of the faces they were making. Hiro, frustrated, slumped over his chair frustrated and exhausted. He already had a girlfriend, why was asking Gogo so difficult? What could possibly happen? Suddenly, a series of vague apocalyptic images starting to run through his head like an old photo display. Public shame? Nope, that's not enough. Death? For some reason it seemed that it was too short for what Gogo could have in store. Hiro's face lost color and the unthinkable kind of punishments that the speed junkie could be thinking at the moment.

"Uhm Hiro!" HL leaned over the boy to check what was happening. "Are you okay?"

"Uh N-N-Nothing! Hehe…" Hiro tried to sound like the toughest man in the world but inside he felt like a puppy. "I-I was just… you know…"

"Dude Chill!" Fred said with a smile.

"Yeah! We all know that Gogo is not capable of doing any kind of harm to you." Wasabi tried to get the blood back to his face.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Fred said with a hand under his chin.

"Shut up Freddy!" HL glared at the comic lover. " _YOU_ are not helping." HL got closer to Hiro and cupped his chin on her hands and forced him to look at her. "I want to know what happened!"

"I-I-I… Gogo…" Hiro was forcing himself to say it but a part of his brain was still refusing that it actually happened.

"Hiro… I want to know…"

"Gogo caught him using her jacket!" Wasabi cut off HL out of frustration.

"Really!?" Hiro was confused at the sudden glow on HL's eyes.

"What should I do?" Hiro pleaded with his eyes. He liked his life too much to die at such a young age.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" HL smiled at the boy while Fred and Wasabi were still wondering why HL was so happy that Gogo caught him at such an unfortunate event.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Hiro bolted up from his chair. He was being sent to die by one of his best's friend. "SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME IF I SHOW UP!"

"I don't think so!" HL giggled while taking a seat. She was the one that would end up being killed if one of them finds out that it was because of her that Gogo forgot her beloved jacket at the café. Only after a cold chill ran through her back she realized that Hiro was actually thinking deeply on what to do next.

"Do you really think that Gogo won't do anything to me if I get closer?" Hiro asked HL, currently, the most qualified person to give advice beside Wasabi.

"She might be tomboyish but she is not a violent person. Yes, she is rude sometimes but that is because of all the things she had to endure." HL said holding her chin, suddenly involved on deep thoughts.

"How do I get closer then?" Hiro asked again, mind completely empty of any idea.

"Look…" Wasabi placed a hand over his shoulder. "Just be yourself. There is no need to do an epic entrance or some dramatic scene to get closer to someone. You might not realize but even the simple things, coming from the heart, are more precious than the greatest gift of the world." Wasabi gave one last squeeze to Hiro's shoulder before he let him go.

"Wasabi is right." HL kneeled so she could be at Hiro's height. "It might not look like it but she cares for you, and you could bet your life that she would do whatever it takes to make sure you are okay. Besides, wouldn't it be better to ask rather than hold it and then ask yourself how could've been your life together?"

Hiro sighed heavily but more confident. His body felt ten times lighter as if someone has taken the weight of the world from his shoulders. This was the best gift Tadashi ever gave him. The fact that he now had 4 friends that cared deeply for him was heartwarming.

"Now, the question is… where is she?" Hiro asked the others to check is someone knew about her whereabouts. The three teenagers looked relieved at the sudden confidence on his voice. THIS was the Hiro they loved.

"She is at the College's dome." HL said checking twice Gogo's text message.

"Thanks Honey Lemon!" Hiro gave a bone crushing hug to the tall blonde but that was not all.

"Besides, she loves you!" HL whispered into the boy's ear before parting from the hug. The look on Hiro's eyes was priceless. His face was suddenly glowing with pure excitement and what HL could only guess was anxiety.

"Thanks guys!" Hiro waived goodbye as he rushed through the door.

"Do you think we should go with him? Just in case…"

"Don't be such a downer!" HL interrupted Fred as she ordered a hot cup of chocolate. Wasabi just chuckled.

 _ **Slight time jump.**_

Hiro arrived shortly at the college gym looking for the purple streaked girl. The small spark of courage he received from the talk with his friends was slowly diminishing. How? How could he tell Gogo that he loved her? He had done that before but the only thing he received was a no. He climbed the stairs down to the running court where she was, possibly, trying to beat one of her records. Fortunately for him, she was concentrated on her workout that failed to notice Hiro sitting on a far bench, quite hidden from view.

 _She is just…_

Hiro started drooling about the girl in front of him while she was running tirelessly through the court. The stamina coming from Gogo still amazed our hero. It seemed beyond humanity's reach the amount of energy stored in her small body. The determined look of her eyes are just few of the things that kept our boy at bay. Still, all of this felt bad for the boy. Who would have thought that he would end up spying on Gogo?

 _How am I gonna tell her?_

It's always easier said than done!

"I know you are in there!"

 _Oh crap…_

"Did you really think that I was not going to notice you there?"

"H-H-Hi!"

"Hi" She hissed at the boy, still not looking at him.

"What are you doing?" This time she turned around with a white towel over her neck and a bottle of water on her right hand. She glared at the boy. It was not of her liking to be spied by others but deep in her all her emotions were rushing. Hiro was looking at her while working out.

"I-I-I… Uhhmmmm… Honey Lemon told me that I could find you here." Hiro could feel a drop of sweat running down his forehead.

"Okay…" Gogo placed the already damp towel on the bench right beside her and looked back at Hiro. "What do you need?"

"Huh?"

"You came here for something, right?"

"Uh yes but..."

"What?"

"Can't I come here and talk to you?"

"NO… I-I Mean… yes but…" Gogo lowered her head a little. "Why would you like to talk with me?"

"Why not? You are my friend after all." Hiro was shocked by Gogo's answer that his only reaction was to glare at the girl with the purple streaked hair. "Believe it or not, I… We care for you more that you can imagine." Hiro raised his voice, but let all the anger out with a heavy sigh.

"Why are you always like this?" Hiro looked at her eyes trying to look into her soul.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I try to get closer, you always end up on what looks like and invisible wall!" Hiro still stared at her eyes a little worried now.

"Why do you care so much?" Gogo crossed her arms over her chest ignoring Hiro's pleading eyes.

"SEEE! That's what I'm talking about!" Hiro furrowed but his stare did not falter. "Why?"

"Come on Hiro! You know that…."

"Leiko Tanaka!" Hiro had to raise his voice real loud this time.

"…" Gogo was shocked. This was the first time she had seen the boy this angry.

"Just answer the question…. Why?" Hiro tried to get closer to her but Gogo kept taking the same amount of steps away from him. Realizing that it was useless he just kept staring at her eyes. Patiently waiting for his answer which never came.

"IF it makes you feel better…" Hiro stopped looking at her and instead turned to face the large court where Gogo was once running. "I've always cared for you. There is not a single day I wonder how are you. How is everything going on your life? If there is something you might need help with." Frustrated, Hiro took a sit on the white bench that was beside both of them. The small spark of anger now turned off by sadness.

"Hiro I…" Gogo tried to come up with proper words for his sudden mood change but as always, she ran out of words.

"Don't worry…" It pained Gogo to see Hiro down but there was nothing to do on her right mind. "I know you don't like this kind of things so if by remembering it to you helps you feel better… enough for me." Hiro sat flatly on the white bench where Gogo's belongings were scattered all over the place.

It was then, that Hiro realized that there was something out of place. Gogo had another bottle of water on her backpack but it was leaking.

"Look out!" Hiro stood up like a bolt but it was too late. Gogo slipped but she tripped right on the direction where Hiro was standing. With both arms stretched, Gogo tried to use Hiro's neck as support but both bodies crash landed.

"Ugh. Ouch…" Gogo opened her eyes to a magnificent view. She was practically hugging Hiro while her head rested over his chest.

"Are you okay?" Hiro loo1'ked at Gogo while cupping his hand over her cheek so she could look at him and be sure she was okay.

 _*SFX: Thump, thump…_

Gogo just stared at Hiro's face unconsciously hanging to his chest more than usual.

"Uhm… Gogo!" Hiro tried to seat but Gogo's weight had him pinned down to the floor.

"Oh Sorry!" She bolted to her feet and handed him a hand so he could stand up.

"Don't worry!" Hiro said rubbing the back of his head due to the fall. "You were lucky that I was able to see the water. It would have been quite an unfortunate site to see you fall face forward to the ground." Hiro chuckled at the idea of Gogo tripping over.

"Tsk" Gogo hissed, at the image itself and for the boy that just ruined the "mood". She herself would call childish but still.

She didn't tasted the whole bar of chocolate but got a bite. The sound of Hiro's heart rhythmic beating was echoing through her head. Infuriated for being so clumsy, she madly turned around and started packing all her belongings into her backpack.

"Gogo wait!" Hiro rushed to her side, trying to stop her.

"What?" Gogo snapped at the boy, more because of self-loathing than hate towards the boy.

"I still need to talk to you!" Hiro desperately grabbed Gogo's sleeve in an attempt to stop her but she easily shook it off.

"Then I advise to start talking! You are wasting my time!" Gogo forced herself to turn around knowing really well that her harsh words were probably hurting the poor boy, but his eyes showed everything but fear.

"There has been a thing I've wanted to tell you for quite some time now." Hiro had to look down to avoid her gorgeous eyes. Gogo? Well… Gogo just couldn't move. This was what her wild imagination wanted to happen since she spotted the boy looking at her. Still, a part of her body wanted to run away. To not fall into the same trap that once crushed her heart into smithereens long ago.

 _Now or never…_

"Gogo I…"

 _Fush…_

The lights at the gym were taken out. The windows of the ceiling were crashed but darkness was not letting the teen couple see what was actually happening. Thunderstorm? A fuse might have worn out… or… or…

 _Hiro Hamada, You are coming with us!_

* * *

 ** _I'm really sorry but I had to do that! (trololololol)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! As obvious as it could get, here is, another chapter for all of you. I'll try to be faster with the updating part of the story. This one was fun to write and also, a key to developing what will come in the near future.**

 **As always, please leave in your comments of you liked the chapter or if you have an idea that could've fitted perfectly this part of the story. I really hope you enjoy this one and also hope you have a wonderful weekend. Until the next chapter guys.**

 **-DRON out...**

 **Chapter 6: Kidnapped**

 **GOGO**

 _He is gonna say it._

 _He is gonna say it._

 _Oh god! What do I do?_

 _Uhm… Uhm…_

"Gogo I…"

 _Swoosh_

 _What the…_

The room suddenly went pitch black. It wasn't raining or a thunder storm so there was no reason for a blackout. Right when our heroine thought that this couldn't get worse, the windows that were on the roof exploded and black figures started coming down.

 _Hiro Hamada, You are coming with us!_

"Who are you?" Gogo noted the suppressed fear on his voice.

"That's none of your business!" She could only hear a rather young man, maybe thirty years old.

"HEY! LET…ME…GO!" The yell that came from Hiro's voice made her come back to the real world.

She couldn't see a single thing, but fortunately the people that came barging in through the window were carrying a blue thingy that identified them, making them also easier to target on dark environments. Without thinking it twice, Gogo sprang into action. By mere calculation, she assumed that the thing identifying them was on his chest. So when she tried to knock the man out the kick landed perfectly on his head sending the mysterious guy to the floor.

"Hiro! We have to go!" Gogo grabbed Hiro's hand and started running. "Try and see if you can contact the others!" She was pissed. How dare they interrupt an otherwise beautiful moment with Hiro?

"We can't!"

"How!"

"I know what happened!"

"That is?"

"EMP."

 _EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse)._ That word hit hard Gogo's chest. There was no way they will be able to escape from this guys without support. Gogo started to panic as more blue lights started to come down the roof, flooding the entire ground with uniformed people. Her hand was shaking and squeezing hard Hiro's hand.

"Don't worry…" Hiro almost yelled while both kept running and dodging bad guys. It was literally raining men.

"Don't worry?" _Kya_ Gogo sent another kick and, just like before, it landed perfectly at the thugs face. "How can you tell me not to worry with all this?" Another thug fell to the ground but they were just too many.

"I designed this watches in a way that they are always connected to Baymax. If one of them goes offline, I added an emergency code into the robot's programming. That way everybody can get a notification that something bad is going on altogether with our last known location. So they should be…"

 _Boooooom_

As in cue, the door that lead into the dome was blown off. With the explosion came the reveal of the rest of the team. They all walked in ready for battle **(AN: imagine this scene like a movie. You are seeing the heroes on profile as they walk in slowly.)**

 _I thought you disabled the watches with the triggered EMP!_ A man that was close enough to the couple yelled to what seemed a thug under his command

 _I DID! But…_

The man looked at Hiro's grin. They have planned carefully the strike but they never had in mind that Hiro was prepared for everything.

 _That boy!_

"Shi… LETS GO!" Gogo pulled the boy too hard who was not expecting such force, causing him to fall face first into the concrete stairs.

"Oh god! Hiro are you…" Gogo pushed another bad guy making him fall all the way down the stairs.

 _Ugh…_

"Hiro get up!" Gogo tried to force the boy to his feet but her strength faltered when she saw the kid drenched in blood coming from his nose.

"Stop right there! I'm tired of this fucking game!" A man got close to them and grabbed Hiro by the ankle. Hiro fought with all his strength and was able to get himself free from the crushing grip on the unknown man. Still on the ground, Hiro was able to put some space between his pursuer and his feet.

"Let him go!" Gogo got to her feet trying to stop the man in military uniform but…

 _BOOOOM_

Gogo was halted by a familiar robot on red armor. The landing was so powerful that a crater was form around the red figure.

"You don't scare me!" The man got up, loaded his gun and pointed towards the marshmallow but too slow.

Pshh

A tranquilizer dart shot out from the index finger of Baymax armor causing the man to tumble backwards into the stairs.

"BAYMAX!" Gogo yelled out of relief. Cavalry has arrived and now she was the one attacking those who intruded the perfect moment with Hiro.

"Hey buddy!" Hiro got up from the ground with a bloody nose.

"Scans indicate a mild concussion over the nasal area…" Baymax was conducting his usual scan but Hiro interrupted the robot.

"Not now Baymax!" Hiro used the sleeve from his hoodie to wipe some blood. "… but do you have something for the pain?" Hiro groaned as he got closer to the robot. The armored hand folded into the arm so to reveal the more appealing look of the robot. Like magic, Baymax sprayed Hiro with a pain killer spray.

"Oh my god!" Hiro opened his eyes relieved from the pain. "Thanks buddy! Much better." Hiro took off his hoodie and placed it on the hidden compartment on Baymax back.

"Did you brought our things?" Hiro asked as Baymax nodded, acknowledging what "things" was for. From a bag that the robot was carrying, Baymax pulled out Hiro and Gogo's armor.

"Sweet! /that's what I'm talking about!" Both cheered as they started to suite up. Neither of them dared to look at each other, even though they were just placing the protective plates over their bodies.

"Ready for a little payback?" Hiro said turning to look at Gogo just to realize that she was staring at him.

"Wha-what?" Gogo mentally slapped herself for being so sloppy.

"R-ready for payback?" Now even Hiro was blushing. Luckily for Gogo she was already with her helmet on so the yellowish glow hid her red cheeks but Hiro was a whole other story. As they stared at each other, waiting for an answer Baymax stood between them.

"My scanners indicate an increase of dopamine levels on both of your bodies…."

"That's a tale for another day!" Gogo interrupted while her face turned into a red tomato as she walked past her teammate. "I'm ready to kick some ass!" Gogo cracked her knuckles. "Coming?" She halted and turned around to look at Hiro.

"Y-yeah!" Hiro jumped into Baymax back. "Baymax… wings!" The wings on Baymax back deployed as both shot out to the air, where the rest of their teammates were having a rough time with the unending flow of thugs. They were being cornered but not for so long. Hiro, intentionally, crash landed Baymax between both sides. Both, to inspire his friends and tell them that help has arrived and to seed fear into the hearts of their enemies. Even though the real robot looks like a marshmallow, the red armor made his look thousand times more menacing. Hiro was expecting that most of the bad guys would reconsider their actions but none of them retreated a single inch.

 _Hiro what is going on?_

 _Yeah dude! This is getting pretty extreme!_

 _Dude, any plan?_

 _Hiro!_

Hiro was astonished. Guessing, his friends would be having the same questions as him. Who were they? What is what they want so desperate? And more importantly, why were they looking for him?

 _Hiro!_

That voice…. Gogo's voice patched through the communicator again, but this time, it was able to snap the boy back to reality.

"Sorry guys but this time I'm in the dark." Hiro turned his head to look as his friends, no, family but he only saw confusion.

 _Click-clack_

The sound repeated itself several times as all of the thugs armed themselves, ready to annihilate the cornered team. Time was critical, none of them was coming with a bright idea at the moment as the five of them prepared themselves for the ultimate sacrifice.

 _Guys…_ that was Wasabi. _It was an honor_

 _Dude…_

 _Don't joke with those things!_ HL's voice trembled. _I'm sure we will come out of this one right!_ HL looked at everybody, trying to confirm her theory but the situation pointed to a more bitter end. _Right?_

 _They are just too many! And so little cover!_ Fred said in defeat.

 _WE HAVE SPECIAL ORDERS!_ A man stood in front of the gang. _We got you surrounded and there is no exits this time._ The man extended his arms to prove his point. _We only want the boy. Surrender! And save the lives of your friends!_

"Wait a second!" Gogo opened her eyes in realization. "That's right!" Everybody turned to look at her. "I never thought I was going to say this but Fred, you are a genius!"

"How so?" Everybody held a chuckle. Due to his bulky suit it was kind of hard to look at Fred and not laugh.

"Do not look at me! Keep looking at them." Everybody caught the act, but not the plan. "Cover!" Do you remember Callaghan?" Now it was all clear. Creating a curtain of smoke would give the team enough time to move and start dealing damage to their numbers.

"Great idea Gogo!" Hiro turned to look at the guy that stepped forward simulating surrender. There were so many things that needed to be examined yet. So far, there were no bad guys on the roof or outside the court. That's when his visor caught the movement of something else. Several black things started moving through the roof as the boy smiled in relief.

"I also have good news. The microbots just arrived." Hiro smiled, now the odds were at their favor.

"Here is the plan. I will create a distraction with the microbots at the other side of the court. When everybody turns around Honey Lemon and Fred will create the smoke screen. THEN, we can go ahead and win the battle! REMEMBER! Just knock out." All of them acknowledged Hiro's plan through the communicator.

The team was scared but they were not going down without a fight. It felt as if god had switched time to a slower pace.

 _I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE! SURRENDER NOW OR THE ONLY THING LEFT OF BIG HERO 6 WILL BE BLOOD ON THE GROUND!_

No answer came from the brave heroes.

 _MEN! READY YOUR WEAPONS!_

 _BOOM_

A mass of black robots crash landed at the other side of the court, and as expected, all of the armed man turned around.

"NOW!" Hiro yelled into the communicator. There was no need to say it twice.

"Super jump!" Fred went flying almost hitting the roof as HL prepared a glowing orb.

"Freddy!" HL threw the orb right in front of the comic lover, and with an amazing skill he flamed the orb creating a thick smoke screen that filled the entire field.

 **UNKNOWN (IF you are interested, go to youtube and look for Lords of Lankhmar by Audiomachine)**

 _GET OUT OF THE… UGH…_

"Open fire!" All around him flashes started to appear. All pointing towards where the hero team was supposed to be.

 _They are not there!_

"What do you mean they are not there!?" The man shouted through his radio, palms sweating and mind clouded by rage. They had them cornered, like a group of lambs ready for execution.

 _They are…_

"What is going…" The man stopped midsentence. He already knew that the answer was not going to be provided. As static came through his communicator he took a glance to the battlefield. Silence, just the echoing steps of his comrades but nothing else…

 _Smack_

All the group turned to the place where that sound came from, but they were just met by the same dreadful silence.

"Alright everybody, stick together and keep….."

 _Aaaaaarghhh…_

"Quick…. Regroup! No…."

 _SWOOOSH_

The man was running out of options. The robot was flying, his men were falling like flies and he has not seen any of the rogue team.

"OKAY!" he yelled again through the communicator. "NEW PLAN!" He took a look around but there was zero visibility. In fact, he couldn't even see two feet in front of him. He could be facing the wall and still make no difference from the fog. "Everybody get out of this goddamn fog! Run to the stairs… I might be too dense but that means that there is no way it could've reached higher grounds! AND DON'T SHOOT! IT WILL REVEAL YOUR POSITION!"

 _Roger!_

The man felt more comfortable that he could hear several voices through the communicator. There were still enough standing to give a fight. Suddenly a green light appeared in the middle of the court and some of his men fired… idiots. The three sources of the gun flashes went down immediately. There is no way he can command his men under this damn fog but his options were running low as well as his men. He ran, desperately looking for a stair that could take him to higher ground. He knew he ran past through some of his men but deep inside he was scared of every hitting sound he kept hearing every couple of seconds.

 _Get to higher ground!_

 _Where are the stairs?_

As the man ran, he could only hear the shouts between comrades trying to coordinate their moves but every one that yelled was just another down for the count. He cursed himself for having, sometimes, the perfect team of the world or the perfect battalion of idiots the country had seen.

 _There! I got one!_

Another flash, another down. The man just kept running, conscious that the tactic of his enemy was working. His men were falling into fear and desperation. The more they shouted, the more unconsciously met gloved fists and a cold floor. Suddenly he felt a hand over his shoulder. A cold chill ran through his spine but he was ready for it. Skillfully, he grabbed the hidden piston on his left boot and managed to dominate the assumed hero.

"Enough of this…" He stopped immediately as he realized that it was one of his men.

"Sir. We were able to find a stair. Please follow…"

"Watch out!" The man tried to stop the incoming assailer but failed.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaarrgh_

The teenager as soon as he landed, jumped away with his precious cargo. He totally underestimated this group, but apparently they had underestimated him too. His years in combat had given him enhanced skills to evaluate environment. Suddenly he dropped to the ground and kicked hard the right leg of the incoming enemy. While the teenager was trying to recover he stood up and reached for the fallen foe and took the helmet away. That way, he would not have any mean to reach for help.

"So, the girl on the yellow suite." He turned around Gogo so she could face him while he drew his knife from his right boot. He kneeled over her chest, pinning her to the ground. "What a beautiful face!" He smiled as she raged, trying to get free but when she felt the cold steel on her throat stopped.

"Now, that's more like it." He got closer to her face. "Now be a good girl and stop moving. It would be a shame if something happened to this face of yours." The man held a chuckle.

"Get your hands of me!" Gogo struggled once more time but it was pointless, the man was too heavy.

 _Gogo!_

She cursed herself. How could she be so sloppy? On the other hand, the man just smiled.

"You know." The man closed the remaining distance between him and the girl on the ground and smelled her hair. "We came here for the boy but I just realized." He parted from her and used her knew as support. "Taking you will bring more suffering to my target." He pulled a shiny blue cylinder from his belt and inserted it into a special gun.

"You are coming with me." He shot the blue dart at the girl and immediately fell unconscious.

"If there is anyone still conscious, retreat! Regroup at the extraction point. We got our package."

 **HONEY LEMON**

The plan came out as expected. As the smoke screen cleared, there were no signs of bad guys left conscious. A sea of knocked down men filled the destroyed field. There was no way they could explain the college how most of the walls ended up with hundreds of bullet marks.

"Told you we were gonna make it!" HL squealed and jumped out of relief. She had to admit they were quite efficient.

"Yeah we did it!" _super jump._ In the distance, HL could make a teenager on a dragon suite jump into the sky and making a fire circle before landing.

"I have to admit, we make a pretty good team!" Wasabi said through the communicator. HL could feel that the muscled man was smiling.

"Guys… where is Gogo?" Hiro's voice seemed like it was pulled from a scary movie. The few seconds of happiness were taken away as the team tried to reach, in vain, Gogo through the communicator.

Immediately, the team started searching between all the unconscious bodies for the speedster. Hoping, and praying to god that she was still alive. The atmosphere suddenly felt cold, as if someone has ripped a piece of their hearts.

 _Oh no…_

"Guys…"

"Did you find her?" The first to answer was Hiro.

"No, but this is worse." The blond woman kneeled and grabbed the yellow helmet.

"Please don't tell me she is…" Wasabi stood still. No, this couldn't be happening.

"Oh, this is worse than that." HL held the yellow helmet against her chest, praying for her best friend to come back and say that everything was okay.

"How could there be anything worse than _THAT?"_ Fred's voice trembled, holding back tears but somehow relieved to know that she was NOT dead.

"They have taken her hostage…"

No other word was exchanged that night. They contacted the special unit from the police force so they could take in custody this little army and deal with the damage caused to the college. Of course, by the time the police force arrived they were gone. All thugs were tied and stripped, left only with their shirts and boxers. Weapons and accessories were placed apart, neatly arranged. The team went back to their little island but someone was missing, a family member was taken away….

And no one would rest until they get her back to their arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**What's upt everybody! A new chapter is ready for you. I just have one question before we continue... I am keeping the story no more than 3000 words but, would you like to have longer chapters? I could've crammed more material into this one but felt that this was enough... meh... Anyway, please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter. I also need to know if you liked this. Thanks to all those who have kept up with the story so far.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 7: Hot Pursuit**

 **HIRO**

"Quick! They just left! So we might be able to catch them!" Hiro jumped into Baymax back and attached his magnets to the desired locations. "Baymax, leave a beacon for the special forces back at SFPD." **(AN: quite obvious but just in case San Fransokyo Police Department)** Baymax nodded, as he bent down and impaled on the ground a radio signal.

"Okay everyone! Jump on Baymax!" No need to say it twice. All of them were ready to give their %200 to get their beloved friend back.

"They must have left in a chopper so look for heat signals!" Fred said through his outfit. Hiro nodded and calibrated Baymax sensors to heat traces.

"There they are!" Wasabi yelled through the communicator. The three members turned their head and saw three black choppers in the distance. Hiro didn't have time to finish the sensor adjustment but a quick check proved that the heat traces from the dome were, in fact, leading to those three helicopters.

"Okay Baymax…" Hiro changed the flight course. "Let's go and save our friend…" Hiro quickly turned his head and looked at the others.

"Sit tight guys! I don't want anybody to fall off." As soon as Hiro finished they shot out, as fast as the robot could go, through the air, quickly catching on to the choppers. Three black choppers with single rotor were flying in formation. As they got closer, the three back panels of the helicopters opened to show mounted machine guns, ready to fire.

"Oh my god! Hiro stop!" HL tried to get Hiro's attention but he wasn't listening.

"Honey Le…" Hiro was stopped as soon as he started.

"Stop! We are going to end up being grated cheese!" Fred was already cowering on the far side, using Baymax as shield.

"Guys! Don't ask me to stop…" Hiro slammed a fist on Baymax back. "…I won't let them get away!"

"Launch me!" Wasabi said through the communicator. Baymax, obedient to Wasabi's order, used his arm to launch Wasabi point Blanc towards the closest chopper.

"WASABI!" the three of the remaining teenagers yelled but they failed to realize something crucial. Amidst their fit of uncertainty, they failed to realize that the gunners were not actually ready.

 **WASABI**

He was mad beyond measure but he was not allowing himself to show it in front of his teammates. Losing their senses to rage was a bad thing and they already had had enough to prove it right. But this was different. Way too different to what he actually expected when joining this little team of theirs. They took his family away, and no one was allowed to lay a hand on any of them. He flew through the air, enjoying the cold breeze before the storm.

 _Go with the flow._

He had his eyes closed, trying to sense his landing. A sudden rush of knowledge after several hours of broken knuckles and bloody fists. Those long hours of training had paid off already long time ago but now was the time were his lessons will show their enemies that he has to be feared and never underestimated. He opened his eyes, in a sudden fit of rage, gracefully landed at the tip of the choppers platform and looked at the group of thugs. Impressed by what they just saw, they failed to react rapidly. Soon, Wasabi had the upper hand over his stunned foes.

 _Do not fight against the current._

He dashed forward fearlessly, knowing that the gun was not ready for action. One down… obviously, the gunner was the first to go down. Afterwards, he destroyed the .50 Cal MG with his blades. With a menacing look, he turned his head and stared at the remaining crew aboard the helicopter. To make the fight fair, he retracted his blades and started jumping on the same site.

"You looked for this…" He got in a fighting stance. "Now come and get it!" He made the 'come on' sign with his hands.

 _Follow the battle and you will conquer._

Using one of the walls of the chopper, he pushed himself into the air and knocked down another guy with a perfectly timed kick. Dodged the incoming punch of his other assailant and nothing better than an uppercut to bring the other thug down.

 _Click, clack_

He knew very well how a gun sounded but he was way faster than any of these dumbasses. Again, igniting his blades bought those precious seconds for his move. He dashed forward, sliced the gun and a punch straight to the face cut the deal.

 _Guys what is going on back there?_

Wasabi was well aware that the only remaining conscious thugs were the pilots.

"Guys?" The copilot tried to get off the seat but was too late

 _Swoosh_

"Nuh – uh. You stay there! Don't make a single move!" Wasabi ignited his blades right below the two pilot jaws. "Take us back to the city!"

"What if I refuse?" One of the pilots countered.

"What if?" It was Wasabi's turn to chuckle. "Dude, I don't think you are in the position to discuss matters."

"I'm not going to obey the orders of a reckless teenager on a suite…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Wasabi was not in the mood for this. "You are goi1ng to take us back to the city or the only memory of you will be a beheaded corpse and a pool of blood…! You hear me?" Wasabi made a little cut to enforce his wording. Obviously he was bluffing but they had to know not to mess with his family.

 _Incoming Trans…_

The radio was stopped immediately by a greenish blade as soon it started. Oh Wasabi… huge mistake. After realizing that the radio was totaled he noticed that the one who was calling might've been the one that had Gogo

 _Ah shit…_

"Guys!" Wasabi reached through his communicator. "This chopper is secured but Gogo is not here!"

 _Dammit… I will fry the one who took her into a BBQ!_

 _Guys we need to find her._

"Honey Lemon!"

 _What if they…_

"HONEY…" This was definitely not good.

 _There are so many things that could be…_

"HONEY LEMON!" Good, he was able to stop her panic attack. Yes, he was worried too but if the team falls into desperation this could end as bad for them as for Gogo. He was way too conscious of the dangers Gogo could be going right now. As a man you are not so prone to those kind of things. Yes, Gogo is a strong woman but the mental images going through his head were not helping.

"Honey Lemon please! I-we need you to calm down." Wasabi tried to sooth the chemist. "We will find her and I swear. If they touch a single hair of hers, they will have to deal with my blades."

 _Wasabi… I'm scared._

"I'm too but we are the best hope that Gogo has." Hearing the voice of HL other than happy was heart wrenching. This was the first time he had heard HL so sad. "What would Gogo do if you were the one kidnapped?" He knew he hit the nail in the coffin.

 _She would never give up and give a fight._

"That's my girl!" Wasabi couldn't help but smile. When HL is decided to something she is scary. "Now, War face on!"

 _Right! TH-thanks!"_

"Don't worry." There were so many things going on right now that it was starting to get confusing. "I have this chopper secured and heading over to the city. You MUST stop the other two!"

 _Roger!_

When he heard the three voices on the other side of the communicator he smiled and then forced the pilot to change course.

 **HONEY LEMON**

 _Sniff-sniff_

The tears coming from her eyes were hard to deal with because of the speed Baymax was going. If she takes off her helmet it was sure as hell she would lose it.

"Guys, any ideas?" Her voice trembled but after the talk with Wasabi something inside her sparked. What she said was true. Gogo would never give up fighting until she was rescued. This was the least she could do for her best friend.

"I have one but I need to rethink about it." Hiro's disappointed voice was kinda discouraging but every idea that the boy had had before always comes in handy… with a little modification by one of the team of course.

"What was it?" Fred asked before HL could reply.

"Well, I'm sure that we added a sleeping component to Honey Lemon's purse. I thought of using Baymax's rocket fists to carry the orb into the chopper but…" Hiro stopped mid-sentence, this was so not going to work.

"But?" HL inquired.

 _Sigh_ "well two things… Even if the rocket gets right into the cargo area of the chopper it will probably destroy it. Two, IF the rockets work, the crew AND the pilots would go unconscious and there would be not enough time to rescue all of the passengers and…."

"I-I-I got an idea!" HL cheered through the communicator. Now, that's what they are talking about, this was their HL. "Freddy come here! Hiro, I need you to slow down a bit." Everyone complied.

"I've been trying this component for a long time now and I'm 100 percent sure it works." HL said as Hiro slowed down and Fred dragged himself over to her. "Pull of your mask!" while doing so, HL punched several buttons and pulled a black orb. She applied the concoction over Fred's mouth and nose, with a blush thanking god for the visor. As soon as the orb came in contact with Fred's skin it made a weird kind of mask that covered his nose and mouth.

"What's this?" Fred said amused by the new component.

"It's like an anti-gas mask." HL said happy of her results. "Essentially what it does is that it filters any kind of gas into oxygen. Obviously even if there is no gas involved you can breathe too!" HL said with a hint of pride over her work.

"That is actually… I've got another idea."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **FRED**

"Okay guys… Ready?"

 _Ready!_

"We have to be fast and act and fast, we are pretty far from the city now." Hiro reattached himself into Baymax's back. "Fred, hang tight."

Baymax, Hiro, and Fred shot out to the sky at max speed at the choppers. It was scary because as soon as the choppers noticed that the team was back after a brief 'retreat' they started firing.

"Okay dude…One chopper at a time." Hiro turned his head to check that Fred was ready to jump. "Here we go!" Baymax dived, and as expected, all of the crew inside the chopper was aiming at the robot. Unfortunately for them, they failed to realize that a man with a lizard costume was about to land in front of them.

 _Remember, you only have second before they go unconscious so you have to be fast._

 _Thump._

Fred landed right in front of all the thugs. "Here is Freddy!" The lizard opened his hand and pinched a silver orb, causing it to create a huge curtain of smoke. Obviously it was not really smoke. HL was right, but they never thought that it would act this fast.

 _Thump- Thump- Thump_

All of the crew fell to the floor of the helicopter like flies.

"Uuuh Hiro, hurry up! They are out for the count!" Fred stood still as the chopper started to tilt upwards because the pilots went unconscious too.

 _Incoming!_

Baymax and Hiro came rushing into the helicopter. "Quick, we don't have much time!" Fortunately for them, Baymax has big arms. With one hug he almost got all of the thugs. Meanwhile, Fred went for the pilots.

"We are going down!" Fred exclaimed while struggling to get the copilot out of his seat.

"Whatever you are going to do, do it fast!" Hiro was already attached to the back of Baymax, waiting for the last two assailers and his friend.

 _500 meters until impact_

"Baymax that's not helping!" Fred screamed through the communicator.

"Hurry up lizard!" Hiro yelled back.

"Got it!" Fred freed the last thug. Hugging both men, he stood on the console and jumped out of the cabin. The problem was that he miscalculated, again, the power of his jump. Baymax had to move out of the way as Fred shot out of the chopper full speed.

"Fire up Baymax! NOW!" Hiro commanded the robot as they got out the second the chopper hit the water.

"Hiro where are you!" Fred screamed through the communicator. "I need assistance, as I can't fly!"

"Baymax! Do you see him?" Hiro was looking every which way but the veil of the night was making difficult to spot the lizard guy. "Fred, we can't see you in the night. Use your flamethrower!" And there in the distance, closer and closer to the water, a column of fire suddenly appeared in the sky.

Fred kept free falling to the water, knowing that Hiro was coming his way. There was no way for him to miss the large column of scorching fire. And, soon enough, he heard the booming sound of Baymax suite.

 _Thump._

Surprisingly enough, Fred landed at Baymax back. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was now flying with Hiro towards HL location.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Fred lightly punched Hiro on his right arm. Hiro just chuckled at Fred's excitement. They still had a helicopter left with, hopefully, Gogo inside.

"Second chopper secured!" Hiro beamed through the communicator so Wasabi and HL could be updated.

 _Great! Was Gogo there?_

 _Yeah! Was she inside?_

When the two questioning were met with utter silence the answer was quite obvious.

 _We are going to find her right!? She must be on the third chopper! We can find her! We… We…_ HL was on the verge of tears but the fact that Gogo was on the third chopper kept her standing.

"Don't worry Honey Lemon!" Fred said through the communicator. "We will find her. I will not sleep until she is in our hands again!" Although Fred's words were directed to HL, it shot an encouraging breath to the other two hearing the conversation. Fred was right! No one would sleep until she is back.

"Honey Lemon! Get ready! We are almost at…" Hiro was cut off by the helicopter.

"Hiro watch out!" Fred shouted. Knocking Hiro's senses back, he skillfully maneuvered Baymax to avoid crash landing into the craft. Unfortunately, the way Hiro moved through the air, put them right behind the chopper.

"They are going to fire! We gotta move!" Fred's grip struggled as he saw the giant gun pointing at them.

"We are carrying too much weight!" Hiro said through the communicator.

"Dive! Let's carry on with the plan!" Fred squeezed Hiro's shoulder while the boy made sure that the unconscious thugs were safe.

"Okay buddy you heard him."

"At the count of three!" Both said at the same time.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

"Super jump!" Fred shot upwards while Baymax shot down to the water.

 **HIRO**

With the speed gained by the dive, Hiro leveled Baymax and went for HL. While doing so, he opened a private channel with Wasabi.

"Wasabi I…" Hiro was cut off by the eldest of the team.

 _I know what you are thinking, and I think so too._

"We were fooled!" Hiro almost shouted, punching with all his strength Baymax rear armor. "We fell right into their trap."

 _Don't worry! We will find her._

"But…" Hiro looked in the distance, lost in thought. "They are probably way too far from here."

 _Just focus on the now, then worry of tomorrow. We still need to stop this guys._

 **FRED**

Fred went flying through the sky just like before but this time there was something of the chart. Even though most of the guy's attention went to the robot that was flying downwards, one of the bad guys searched through the sky for something else. Unfortunately he was able to spot the flying lizard that was coming towards them. In the distance, he saw the man trying to get the others attention. Some listened but it was too late. Fred landed right in the chest of the only man that had realized what was happening. The ones that also saw him coming readied their guns but they never counted on the orb the lizard man was carrying on his hand. Like a Déjà vu, the chopper exploded into a huge mass of gray smoke. Knocking everyone out.

"Third chopper is secured!" Fred said happy that it all worked out… almost. "Uhm guys…"

 _Is Gogo there?_ Of course, the first to ask was HL

"I'm really sorry." Fred said disappointed, realizing that it was all a trap. Without taking another second, he took of his suite, removed the pilot from his seat and took command of the craft. "You can bring the others and Honey Lemon aboard."

 _I already landed at Krei's HQ._

"Hold on Wasabi, We are coming your way!" Fred logged off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Chapter 8 is ready to go! I really hope you enjoy reading. First of all, thatnks to everybody who is keeping up with the story. I really, really appreciate it. Please, leave your review or any question so I can improve my writing. Thanks for giving your precious time to my work.**

 **Thanks for everything and until the next one!**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 8: Getting Desperate**

A total of 10 men had their hands and feet tied together and kept kneeled on the floor of the tallest building of San Fransokyo. In front of them were 2 members of the well known group of vigilantes that protected the city. A tall man with a green armor and girl with blond hair kept watching carefully each of the now captive individuals.

In the distance, a chopper was closing into their location. All of the present recognized the vehicle. As both teenagers got into a battle ready stance, the captive men smiled, hoping that someone was coming for them. Unfortunately, all hope vanished as the chopper landed and from its cargo area came down a huge ass robot fitted with a red armor, a man dressed in a dragon suite and a rather young boy with a blue helmet.

"How do we get them to talk?" Wasabi said through the communicator so only the team could hear him.

"I actually have an idea but I need all of you to act cool and controlled." Hiro gathered every member in a circle.

"How good are you at intimidating people?" Hiro looked at Wasabi prying the teenager to see if he got the nerves.

"I believe that Honey Lemon is better suited for intimidating." Fred interrupted Hiro's conversation.

"Wait… what?" HL reproached the guy in a lizard costume.

"It's true! You are the second toughest person I know, after Gogo of course!" All of them could actually imagine Fred smiling at HL.

"That is true!" Wasabi continued. That night where we were attacked by Corruptor at the park. You should have seen her dude." Wasabi looked straight at Hiro, relieving memories of that horrible night. "It only took one punch to break the dude's nose and another to knock him out. Even I was scared!"

HL struggled to keep it together. Although that was not the image that she wanted to have in front of her friends, this also made her quite proud of herself.

"I'll do it!" HL beamed with light. "After all, we are doing this for Gogo, so it's the last thing I can do to help her." HL's hands curled into fists as her mind started to flood with all kind of images.

"What do I have to do?" HL asked Hiro, full of energy.

"Well…" Hiro exhaled. "I hope this works…" Hiro turned his head up as he made direct contact with each of their eyes. "With the help of wasabi, you are going to interrogate each man on Gogo's whereabouts." Hiro started.

"Well, that doesn't sound so difficult." HL clasped her hands together, ready to start.

"Wait Honey Lemon!" Hiro grabbed the blond by her shoulder and made her come back to the circle. "I haven't finished yet. IF this works, I'm pretty sure we will know where to start looking."

* * *

"Okay, YOU FIRST!" Wasabi grabbed the first man to his right. Forced him to get to his feet and carried him to the edge of the building.

"Where are they taking her?" HL shook the man and inclined him a bit into the abyss. The distance seemed greater from there. 65 floors will ensure that the man would become jelly once he hits the floor.

"This is not like you!" The man said, convinced that this group doesn't kill. "I know you don't kill people. This is not your MO!"

"Tell me where are they taking her or you will never live to see the light of the day again." HL screamed, scaring even the ones of his team.

"I'm not going to spill a single word.

"Last chance piece of filth! It would be a shame to spill such useless blood on my beloved city's street."

 _HAHAHAHAHAHA_ "Do you really think you will convince me with those words?"

"Well then…" HL pushed the man off the building.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh_

 _Boom_

"Well, who's next?" Wasabi smiled and looked at the remaining thugs that were now, fruitlessly struggling to get free from their leashes.

"YOU!" Wasabi yelled as he got closer to the man on the far left.

"YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME TALK!" The man yelled, clearly scared but still loyal to his boss.

"You sure?" Wasabi walked the man to the edge and looked down. "I mean… This is a pretty long fall!"

The man's breath hitched for a second but did not falter. The situation was really bad already but the only way HL could keep the anger alive was mentally creating all the things Gogo could be going through at the moment.

"Where are they taking her?" HL glared at the man with the most hideous eyes the world have ever seen.

"I won't say a single word!" The man stood proud but Wasabi made him kneel on the floor.

"Answer the question!" Wasabi yelled, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and closing his face to him. But his threat was met with silence.

"Last chance old man!" HL got closer to the thug but nothing happened.

"Well then… What a shame!" HL kicked the man in the chest and fell through the void of 65 floors. Like some message of demise, a few seconds later a loud thump echoed through the empty streets of the city.

"Two down…" HL exclaimed as she turned around and looked at the guys kneeling on the floor. "I will not stop until you are all dead or I have the answer I'm looking for!"

"Shut up you filthy dy…" The thug's insult was stopped mid-sentence as a blue orb crashed into his face and knocked him down.

"I'm not in the mood right now so boys…" She looked at them again. "Either you talk or you die!"

"YOU!" Wasabi walked towards the man in the middle and repeated the routine. "YOU know what I'm going to ask so don't make me repeat it!" HL stood in front of the bad guy.

"Do you think I'm scared?" The man managed to get the blonde's attention as he laughed. "I'm not afraid of a group of reckless teenagers." The man stopped and looked directly at HL's eyes. "My boss is probably having his way with that bitch and…"

 _Aaaaaarghhh_

HL, sickened by his words, grabbed the man by his shoulders and kicked him in the abdomen. The man struggled to recover as he started to spit blood. Both, Wasabi and Fred were actually impressed by such brutality but those words can't be forgiven. Before the man could gain back his posture, Wasabi grabbed him by his collar and held the man at arms distance.

"Answer the damn question!" Wasabi yelled igniting his blade but nothing.

"Listen to this…."

 _Aaaaaarghhh_

"Listen to what?" HL yelled, mocking the man, as he fell to his doom.

"Now I'm pissed!" Wasabi turned around, still with his blade bathing with a green light the whole roof.

Time for a new tactic, if this keeps up they would end up with a whole lot of dead people and a whole lot of nothing regarding answers. Wasabi closed to the thugs that were still in for the game and, with his blade pointing at each man as he passed them, looked for the guy that was more nervous…. _BINGO_

A rather thin man, was trembling and sweating. Fortunately this man will give them the answers they were looking for.

"YOU!" Wasabi grabbed the man by his collar and carried him to the edge of the building.

"You either tell me what we want or you will turn into a memory of this world!" HL inched closer to the man, trying to unnerve him.

"I-I'm not g-going to say a thing!" The man tried to sound convincing but his nerves betrayed him. Meanwhile, HL and Wasabi secretly eyed each other. They knew that this guy was going to talk but they would have to brake him a bit more.

"You are running out of time dude!" Just like before, Wasabi held the man at arm's length and ignited his blade. This time he burned the man's skin as a little motive but still nothing came from his mouth.

"Last chance!" HL said as the trio closed to the edge of the building. "I heard that you fall for ten seconds then poof." HL said while looking down, amused by the distance.

"OKAY OKAY! I'LL TALK!" The man was actually trembling.

"Now, that's progress!" Wasabi made him kneel but still had his blade blazing through the dark of night.

"Talk!" HL pressed.

"Okay Okay…" The man kept switching between the woman and the man staring at him. "I only know that she was going to be moved to a storage area somewhere over the city, AND we also got paid to kidnap a boy. I don't know why our boss ended with that bi…" HL's voice hitched and glared at the man, ready to send the man 'till kingdom come. "I mean, woman." Better. "I don't know who financed the whole operation but as you can see, it has quite a fortune."

"ANYTHING ELSE?" Wasabi inched closer and closer his blade to the man's neck. Ready to "slice" the man in half.

"I swear that's all I know!" The man was sweating uncontrollably.

"Don't worry!" HL placed a hand over Wasabi's shoulder to make him stop. "I believe you!" She helped the man stand up while she punched a code over her purse, creating a gray orb the size of a coin. "Good night!"

"wai… wai… wai…" The man fell unconscious as a tiny smoke screen formed around his head.

"Guys!" HL activated her communicator. "I don't think the others are going to talk."

"Me either!" Fred answered promptly.

"I agree." Wasabi answered a second later. "We better knock them out again with your gas and place a beacon for the police to come and get them."

"Good idea!" Fred walked towards the other two members of the team.

"Okay then." HL gathered both of them as she prepared the concoction to create the filter gas mask. \

"Turn around! We can't risk our identities." HL applied gently the orbs over each's face and smiled, proud of her work. The three of them turned around to look at the crowd of people, still kneeling on the floor. Each still waiting for their turn. Without notice, HL smashed a gray orb on the floor and immediately, the entire floor was covered in smoke that knocked everyone out without a mask.

"Hiro! You are cleared to come with the others!" Fred said through his communicator as the smoke cleared leaving a mass of unconscious human bodies.

 _FWOOOSH_

Hiro appeared with the marshmallow and the thugs they sent flying overboard. Everyone was quite happy that the plan actually worked. Throwing all of them over the edge, make Baymax catch each of the falling men and then landing on the floor quite loudly to fake the sound of a body smashing against the floor.

"Gotta say man, that was a despicable plan but quite ingenious!" Fred patted in the back the boy who just laid a foot on the ground.

"Thanks…" Hiro rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. "I assumed that by the way they operated, we needed a bigger incentive to get them to talk." Hiro cleared his throat, ready to ask what has been burning in his head for a while.

"Did we get something out of them?" Hiro looked intently at each of his partners.

"Yes and No…" Fred was the first one to answer.

"Care to explain?" Hiro crossed his arms.

"We only got to talk one of them." Wasabi continued. "The man said that Gogo was to be moved to a storage area in this city. The first thing that came to my mind were the docks but I believe that would be too obvious." Wasabi reasoned.

"True, and a storage area?" Wasabi highlighted that part. "This could be literally anywhere."

"Those were the bad news." HL prompted, Hiro just sighed quite heavily, feeling useless as Gogo was nowhere to be found.

"Anything else!?"

"Well…" Fred started. "According to the man, they were hired to kidnap a boy. Which I'm guessing it was you!" Fred continued. "Unfortunately none of them talked about who or what hired them to carry such mission and who financed the whole operation." Fred finished quite scared.

Who was after Hiro? Why? If they were hired to take him why did they take Gogo? This only left more questions than answers. Hiro Punched Baymax armor in a fit of rage, feeling helpless was not a part of him, not at all. Just like HL, mental images started to pop up in his head with all the despicable things that could be happening to her. He had to shake his head several times to clear his mind and think straight again.

"Now what?" Hiro asked quite disappointed.

"I'm readying a beacon for the police to take care of this guys…" Fred walked to the center of the roof with a metal box no bigger than Hiro's hand and placed it on the floor. "Ready!"

"Okay everybody, mount up! We are heading back at the café!" Hiro fitted his helmet and attached himself to Baymax's magnets.

"What if Aunt Cass see **(AN: sees? Sorry… just not sure!)** us?" HL got a little nervous.

"Oh don't worry, she was invited to a birthday of one of her friends." Hiro answered with a smile.

"Well then…" HL climbed as so did Fred.

"Wasabi Come on!" Fred urged the man to hurry up.

"Oh don't worry about me! I'm going HOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEE!" Wasabi was grabbed by Baymax as they speed up through the air.

* * *

"GODDAMMIT!" Hiro slowly made it into his room, kicking off his combat boots. Exhausted, angry, scared, tired of the day's chaos.

BH6 was always trying to keep the city safe but for some reason for every good thing, something bad happened in Hiro's life and now, the bad guys were at large with the girl he cared about. The day was lost and there was nothing else to do other than keep looking. Everyone makes a mistake but he was too tired to make a proper line of thought.

Hiro threw himself into the chair by his desk. Glancing at the ceiling, struggling to stay awake, for Gogo's sake. He couldn't give up but HL was right. It won't work look for her if they were tired. He couldn't help but shed a tear. It was always, ALWAYS, him. His fathers, Tadashi, Akage and now Gogo.

Anger suddenly gave Hiro a full charged battery. All this bottled up emotion surged into a fit of rage. His hands curled into fists as he stood up like a bolt from his chair. With his eyes closed, he grabbed the first thing he found across the room. Unfortunately, the pillow simply hit the wall, and the fact that it didn't create the expected amount of damage just enraged more the boy.

"RRRAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed as he tossed most of the toys that were over his desk. Recklessly destroying everything on his path. Fortunately for the boy, aunt Cass was out on a dinner so he didn't have to worry about the noise.

"HIRO?" A sweet female voice came from the door. Hiro cursed himself again and again that moment. Yes, Aunt Cass was out but he completely forgot that his friends were downstairs. Probably trying to catch a breath after today's acquaintances.

"Honey Lemon… I…" He turned around to face HL who was standing there, quite shocked at the sight. This was the first time that HL actually saw the boy like this. She immediately knew that all this were feelings that Hiro kept deep down buried under an _"I'm okay"_ blanket.

"What are you doing here?" Hiro cursed himself after such a snarky remark at HL. He shouldn't be acting like that to someone with such patience.

"I came over to see if you were okay." HL looked around the room. It looked like if a tornado went through the house. HL slowly made her way through all the stuff on the ground towards the boy. She placed a hand over Hiro's shoulder and forced the boy to turn around and look at her. She knew very well what was going on but she needed Hiro to actually say it.

"Honey I…"

"Shhh…" HL cleaned some of the tears from the genius face. "… It's okay, I understand." HL cleared Hiro's face form his hair.

"Why…?" Hiro looked into HL's eyes, desperately looking for an answer. The boy's question was answered with a hug. It was surprisingly warm but it didn't last long. Soon enough, Hiro broke into a fountain of tears.

"WHY?" Hiro hugged HL with every bit of strength left on his body. "My parents, Tadashi, Akage…" Hiro looked up again and locked eyes with HL. "…and now Gogo…"

"Shhh…" HL stroked Hiro's head. "Don't say that! Gogo is not gone." HL ended their hug and crouched in front of Hiro. "She is a tough woman and I know she is making her stay with those men a living hell." HL smiled at Hiro. It was surprising how much the hamada brothers were alike. It was like having a mini Tadashi but more prone to craziness.

As Hiro came back to his sense, he actually realized the mess he created while raging. With a long, heavy sigh, he started picking up all his things back to the place they belonged. Soon enough, HL tagged along and helped Hiro around. Though, the only thing she could do was actually just pick things and pass them along to the boy who knew where that was supposed to be. Either way, it felt comforting for Hiro to know that there was someone with him at that moment. Once finished, he turned around to look at HL who was lost in a family picture.

"Honey Lemon I…" Hiro started but immediately knew that she was not paying attention.

"Hiro… are those your parents?" HL grabbed a wooden framed picture. It showcased a much younger Hiro and a Tadashi, guessing, no older that twelve. Hiro only nodded when she turned her head towards him. "That is a beautiful picture!" HL said as she placed the photo back to its place.

"Thank you but…" Hiro sat on his bed. "I don't remember them that much. "I was too young to understand. As I've spent most of my life with Aunt Cass, now I see her more like a mother rather than my aunt."

"Hmmm… I see." HL said as she walked towards the boy again.

"Honey Lemon I…" Hiro looked up, now starting to get a bit annoyed. It seemed like he was not going to be as tall as his brother. "Thank you very much." He looked back to the ground, embarrassed. "…For everything."

"Don't worry." She said as she crouched a bit to be at his level. "That's what friends are for." Her kind smile was able to light up Hiro's heart. As he thanked Tadashi for this friends, Hiro walked to his bed. Emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Wanna go down with the others?" Hiro's train of thought was interrupted by HL cheerful voice.

"Sure, I'll be down in ten!" Hiro's smile was enough for HL to dismiss herself and walk down the stairs to the café area. Meanwhile, Hiro went to the shower to take off all the sweat and to relax his body. With a heavy sigh, the only thing that remained in his mind was Gogo. She was gone for now.

 _SMASH_

Hiro, enraged again, punched the wall in frustration.

"I swear, I will not falter until I have you back. YOU HEAR ME!" Hiro looked to the ceiling, hoping that his words could get to Gogo wherever she was. "I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

Hiro stepped out of the shower with renewed courage and spirit. As a usual routine, he went to his room after drying himself and took his pajamas and a blue shirt. Like clockwork, in 10 minutes he was walking down the stairs to the café area to meet his friends.

"Hey guys!" Hiro waved to the others.

"Wow, those were actually 10 minutes!" HL giggled and the punctuality from the boy.

"Hey buddy!" Fred changed his position to properly acknowledge Hiro in the room.

"How are you holding up?" Wasabi got into the conversation. "We heard all the racket. What happened?"

"Oh, I slipped on a paper that was on the floor and took with me most of the shelf contents." Hiro rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment but his words came out so perfect that Wasabi believed his lie.

"Welp… what now?" Fred asked putting his fit on a chair and relaxing a bit too much.

"There is nothing we can do right now." Wasabi prompted. The others inclined their heads knowing that it was true.

"You are free to stay here if you want." Hiro interrupted that horrible silence that suddenly invaded the room.

"But…" Fred chose a proper sitting position. "What about the suits?" True, but Hiro was always prepared for this kind of situations.

"Don't worry about that." Hiro grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I built a secret place where we can leave the suits, that is, if you are going to stay." Hiro looked at everybody, waiting eagerly for their answers.

"I can stay here for tonight!" HL was the first one to answer, shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Well then…" Wasabi let out a deep sigh. "I'm staying here too!" He stood up and collected his suite.

"It's decided then…" Fred also stood up and walked towards his suite. "Lead the way young man!"

They all climbed the stairs to the third floor where Hiro's room was. Hiro actually picked up a lot of things in ten minutes. The room was pretty neat and organized, it even impressed HL who just came and saw the little performance.

"Honey Lemon, you can take Tadashi's bed as it is the only one with cover." HL nodded at the boy and walked to her friend's bed. This was the first time she actually came to this place of the house. Guessing by the dust layers that gathered over the books and the surroundings, nobody has touched this place, beside for the bed.

"As for you, I have sleeping bags and extra pillows. I know it's nothing luxurious but…" Hiro was quite worried for the way they were going to sleep but was interrupted by Fred.

"Dude, don't sweat it. This is fine!" Fred got comfortable on the floor. "I am with my friends so that beats everything." Fred smiled as he got comfy.

"I'm also okay with this…" Wasabi also got comfy. "I've slept in worst places!" Wasabi smiled, feeling the first rush of actual rest for hours. Hiro walked to the light of the room and turned it off.

"Good night everybody!"

"Good night!" The other three answered in chorus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! First of all, as always, thanks to all of those who have kept up with the story so far. I really appreciate it! This one is a bit longer so please, let me know if you like the chapters this way or shorter. As I mentioned previously, I'm keeping the length between 3,000 to 4,000 words. This one is almost 5,000.**

 **Please, read until the end because I need some help from you guys.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading! Please, leave your review and your thoughts on the chapter for they are needed to continue with this work. Thanks again!**

 **Chapter 9: One Step Ahead.**

"Good mor…" Hiro woke up, a bit too late for the others "…ning?"

Hiro, being already on some clothes, hurried downstairs to see if his friends were still at the café. Like some kind of hurricane, still dumb because he just woke up, he swore he threw to the ground half of the things his way to the dining area.

"Good morning Hiro! / 'sup dude! / Good morning man!" Hiro with a deep sigh, smiled at the others and joined them on their morning coffee.

"What now?" Hiro asked as he took his seat.

"Not here dude!" Wasabi whispered. "Let us finish first and then we will gladly _talk_ about that." Hiro got furious!

"How can you say something like that?" Hiro stood up to Wasabi but still managed to keep his voice low. "She doesn't have time for this!" Hiro smashed his hands on the table. "She needs us!" This was the first time they have seen the boy this mad, for he had vowed that he will not lose another person close to him.

With a heavy sigh, Wasabi stood up, nodded at the others for them to follow him upstairs to Hiro's room. He understood why Hiro reacted that way but he also needed to understand a couple of things. Once at the room, Hiro went to his desk chair and anxiously started playing with a pencil.

"Wasabi I…" Hiro looked down to his feet. "I'm sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?" Wasabi walked towards the boy.

"For reacting that way… I…"

"Don't worry…" Wasabi comforted the boy by placing both of his hands on the shoulders of Hiro. "Look at me!" Hiro raised his head. "We understand why you reacted that way but we can't rush things." Hiro lifted an eyebrow.

"Have you seen the reports?" Fred interrupted their conversation.

"The dome is full of cops!" HL exclaimed short after.

"Here…" Fred moved Wasabi and Hiro from the corner and set up the computer. "Take a look at this…"

Fred started showing the current report of the previous night. Hundreds of pictures, both from the police and from the college students, were showing the dome. The police got contacted by the first students and some of the staff members early in the morning and apparently they were running out of numbers. The field was flooded with bullet shells and all over the dome were holes were the bullets impacted. The shocking part of the story was… no dead. Not even a single drop of blood and yet the police was handed 36 suspects by BH6.

"Okay okay… I get your point. What now?" Hiro looked at the others quite concerned but still.

"Thanks for relaxing." Wasabi began. "First, we go to classes as if it were a normal day. Whoever asks about Gogo, she is sick." Wasabi stopped to check if everyone was following, once they all nodded he continued. "I'm aware that you have our original suits hidden on your room." Hiro nodded. "After most of the students are gone we will continue okay?"

The three of them nodded and got ready for college. It was an unspoken rule but the team accorded to leave a change of clothes at everyone's house if the needs arise. Soon, they were all ready and were heading towards the college. Thanks god nobody knew the secret identity of the vigilantes, nobody knew how bad things could get if people knew who was who. The report was all over the place of course. The most important college on the city was apparently attacked and there were no leads on who was the responsible for it. Obviously everything was filled with speculations. The scale of the attack was the worst ever recorded on the history of the city. The choppers that were destroyed over the bay. The large amount of recordings of the attack… Now Hiro was silently thanking Wasabi for talking sense into him. If they were to appear at the dome with their suits the hell would open its gate in front of them.

"Wasabi… you were right!" Hiro whispered, carefully watching over his tone of voice. "Don't worry dude, I would've reacted the same way!" Wasabi smiled. "Who you really have to thank is Honey Lemon."

"Why?"

"She was the one that turned on the TV." Wasabi looked down to the boy. "Imagine what would've happened if we showed up at the dome with our suits!"

The walk towards college was unusually silent because certain someone was missing but also they were all anxious to get into their suits again and start looking for their beloved friend. Unfortunately, they had to carry Baymax this time. Thanks god his charging station was actually light and that it could be split into several pieces to make easy the robots transportation. Quite a shame! The team has taken a love for the robot that Tadashi designed but he was still naive and it is hard to control his speaking. They all have quite skillfully avoided leaks of information from the robot and so far nobody has noticed it.

The day went through as normally as it could get. Besides, obviously, the continuous gossiping about the attack. It was always the same questions that the team was asking themselves at the moment but that wasn't the worst part. They also had to deal with the rumors about BH6 but nothing to critical. Some praised others despised. The more digging ones where actually analyzing other things, like their suites and how things worked. Hiro was quite scared because the one with the most noticeable technology was Gogo. She was the only one in the college that possessed those kind of mag-lev disks. Fortunately, nobody was close to discover that because Gogo was always moving too fast and the only pictures they had of her was a blurred yellow line.

It was until the team got access to the lab that they were able to discuss things properly. Hiro walked closer to the others but he stopped as another student closed into them.

"Hey! I'm sorry to interrupt but where is Gogo?" Just what they needed.

"She is sick!" HL answered. "Do you want me to tell her something for you?"

"Oh nothing." The man placed a hand behind his neck quite embarrassed. "We were supposed to work together at our math class but she wasn't here! So I wanted to ask you…"

"Oh it's okay!" HL again. "She is really sick so probably she will come back next week."

"Thank you!" The man walked back to his station.

"It seems you have competition!" Fred looked at Hiro knowing that this was his weak spot.

"Wha-what?" Hiro snapped back, blushing while he did it and all the team laughed at the boy's embarrassment.

"I'll go back to my station!" Hiro said quite irritated as he forgot what he was going to tell them.

"Oh come on dude! It was just a joke!" Fred pouted as the boy walked back to his station. Yes, he was given Tadashi's office but sometimes the noise and the ability to talk to his friends while he was in the lab made bearable all the work. Still, sometimes he preferred the solitude the room provided.

While he walked back to his station he couldn't avoid to eavesdrop another group of students talking about the attack. The SFIT was quite a mess. Nobody was allowed to go to the fields. There were armed patrols walking around the compound, always asking wanderers and students for ID's and what they were doing. They even checked Baymax charging station as they walked into the campus. Hiro was starting to get bored at all the people's speculations but…

 _Just check the security cameras!_

Hiro heard a woman say in the rather heated conversation.

 _They were not designed for this kind of things but I'm pretty sure they will be able to find at least something._

"Of Course!" Hiro mentally slapped himself for being so dumb. All day, he was thinking of what they could do to get a clue that would eventually lead them to Gogo. For some reason, this option never came up to his brain.

"GUYS!" Hiro yelled, trying to get the team's attention. The thing is, it worked, but also got everyone's attention too. "I need to talk to you…" Hiro started looking everywhere, thinking of an excuse. "I… I… I received a message of Gogo!" Hiro showed his phone to the others. Obviously, they caught it up while the others that were on the lab dismissed it.

Promptly, Hiro led them upstairs where his room was. "Quick! I'm tired of waiting." Hiro pressed a button that sealed the windows and the door so no one could intrude.

"What do you have in mind?" Hiro was silently happy. Apparently everyone was tired of waiting and now that they were on their lab time, there was no need to keep waiting. If the students of the SFIT caught them in their uniforms so be it. It will be as always unless something else happens.

"Security cameras!" Hiro said while pressing another button so 6 capsuled could appear, each with a different color. Each capsule was big enough for them to change into their suits inside

 _Please, place your hand on the pad._

Everyone did.

 _Handprints confirmed. Please stand still while scanning for eye match_

Everyone got their eyes scanned and gained access to their suits. Hiro was the first one to come out of his capsule due to the fact that he doesn't have a full body armor.

"OW"

 _Beep_

"Hello! I am Baymax!" The robot stepped out of his charging station. "Hi Hiro!"

"Baymax, battery report!" Hiro stood up in front of the robot.

"Battery at 100% capacity."

"Great." Hiro walked to the other corner of the room and pressed another hidden button. This time, the entire wall to the right disappeared and showed Baymax's armor.

"We are ready!" The others came out of their capsules as the pills hid again underground.

"Hey Baymax! / Hi Baymax! / 'sup Baymax!"

"Hi, initial scan shows that your heartbeats are accelerated and you are all suffering from anxiety and exhaustion. Recommended diagnosis: A full sleep cycle."

"Welp…" Fred hopped to the nearest chair. "...That is our Baymax!"

"Guys!" Hiro went up to pick up the first pieces of Baymax armor. "Help… please?"

The three of them got closer to Hiro and started assembling Baymax into his old armor.

"All set." Hiro walked to the window on the far side of the room and, with his handprints, he activated a slide so the window could be moved out of the way.

"Ready?" Hiro asked a bit too late.

"Too slow dude!" Fred replied, Hiro just chuckled as he walked to his friends.

"Baymax…" Hiro attached himself to the robot. "GO!" The propulsors activated and immediately got launched through the air.

To avoid suspicion, they took a flight around the city and then headed back to the college's dome. Obviously, there was no way for them to properly go to the control room right away without smashing their way through the roof of the building. There was no other option than to land outside the building.

 _Boom_

Baymax landed quite gracefully but due to the speed, the left a deep mark on the ground. The police activity was still heavy, earning the team dozens of eyes that watched carefully for every move. As always, Hiro was the first one to move forward, followed by Baymax. Soon after, the other three followed. Some of the questions and few speculations were answered. Why were there no signs of death? Who caused such destruction? Unfortunately, more questions arose as one of the team was obviously missing.

Some of the cops bowed before the team as they walked by, others just ignored them. Most of the people that lived in the city praised them. They have surely kept the city safer and since they started their watch the criminal activity decreased a lot. But, while it was stated that their objective was to protect the city and its inhabitants, most of the engagements with other enhanced people ended up in a pretty bad shape.

"Hiro…" HL said as she activated her communicator. "…What do we do?"

"Just keep walking!" Hiro didn't know what to do either.

The police had all the rights to stop them as their presence proved that they were in fact involved in the case. But surprisingly, some police officers started clapping their way. Some yelling thanks others wishing good luck while some just stared deadly at them. That proves the fact that they had indeed helped people since they started their vigilante thing. The other good part was that the press was kept a long way away from the scene. Surely, tomorrow they will be the picture of the front page of every newspaper. There were more cops that they thought at the beginning. Even after going through the main door they found several officers on the corridor that led to the control room.

"Let me handle this!" Hiro said pretty confident, knowing that neither Wasabi of HL would volunteer to go ahead and talk to the sheriff.

"What do you want? You know that you are for an arrest going through a police line." The sheriff, a man with gray hair, spoke rather harshly towards Hiro. The man also nodded to the other officers to leave the room.

"We just need to check some recordings from the attack of yesterday!" Hiro turned on his voice disruptor before talking to the old man.

"We just need 10 minutes with the computer." Hiro stood firmly. He knew he was talking to the head of the police, but with his helmet and the disruptor, there was no chance for the man to know who was talking to him.

"I'm sorry but you are not an official team of the government. Just a bunch of kids disobeying the laws!" The man towered above Hiro, trying to look menacing. Honestly, he already faced far more dangerous situations to be scared of him.

"I'm sorry but I really need the computer!" Hiro quickly released a gray gas that knocked out the sheriff. Gently catching the tumbling man, Hiro placed him on the chair and proceeded to the computer.

As if it was an everyday activity, Hiro started typing commands and using all the screens at the same time to check all the recordings from the fight. As expected, not much was recovered from it as the fog that HL creates with Fred is pretty heavy. ( **AN: if there is another way to name this kind of thing please let me know.)** Just flashes here and there coming from the guns and rapid distortions on the fog, signaling movement. The time was running out, the sheriff was about to wake for the mix that HL prepared was not a full dose.

 _Come on Hiro, you have to find her!_

Just in queue, a flash of yellow appeared on the top right screen. Quickly, he bent down and transferred that feed to the screen he had in front of him. There she was and she was being dragged to the front entrance of the dome.

 _Great! Now…_

Hiro stuck his tongue out, concentrated on his programming skills. It wasn't so hard to actually get into the department that controlled all the traffic cameras, but that was with the computer at the HQ. This was a different story. After several fails, he managed to get into the recordings.

 _Okay, there she is…_

A tall man in what looked like a military suite was dragging Gogo to a black Humvee. Hiro felt so stupid that moment. Right in the corner of the camera he could see the rest of the team flying to catch the choppers. If only they knew….

 _Okay, let's follow them…_

Hiro followed the car quite easily until they arrived at a tunnel that was found quite few miles away from the city. Switching camera's quickly to the end of the tunnel he found nothing. Just the usual traffic but he couldn't find the car that was carrying her. Hiro did forward but nothing. How? There were no service streets there! And there is no way for the car to turn around! Hiro banged his fist against the desk as he closed everything just in time for the sheriff to wake up.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" The sheriff stood up quickly and tried to catch the boy, but Hiro was faster.

He rushed out of the room, signaled the others to climb over Baymax

"IN THE NAME OF THE LAW YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Following orders, some officers tried to get closer to the team but they were no match to their hand to hand abilities.

Guess that the training in the HQ was giving fruits.

"Baymax! Rocket fist!" Baymax's fist flew through the window. "Baymax!" There was no need to say it twice. The team shot through the now broken window, escaping the police as they headed to the underpass Hiro saw in the recordings.

"Hiro… Slow… Down!" HL struggled to talk due to the winds and the force in which Baymax was going.

Hiro hesitated but complied. If they slowed to a proper speed so they could talk about what happened this could take a little while, and more importantly, the more Baymax spent flying the more battery will be drained from the robot.

"Were you able to find a lead to Gogo?" HL was the first one to ask.

"Yes… and no…." Hiro looked disappointed but hopefully they will be able to find something else.

"What do you mean?" Wasabi asked while reaffirming his grip on the robot's armor.

"I was able to locate Gogo on the fight…" Hiro explained every detail to his teammates as accurately as he could so they could understand what happened. Just in time for them to arrive right at the place where Hiro indicated he lost track of the car that supposedly was carrying Gogo.

"Are you sure you didn't lose the car at all in the city?" Wasabi asked again.

"I already told you! I double checked the recordings and nothing!" Hiro was frustrated now.

 _Bang_

Baymax landed on the side of the street causing some drivers to panic while others just slowed down to catch a better look of the team.

"This way!" Hiro began pushing Baymax. "Buddy I will need all the help I can get from you!" Hiro told the marshmallow, the robot just nodded.

"I'll need you to scan…" Hiro was interrupted.

"Scan complete."

"What? Not me…!"

"Scan shows that you are going under anxiety and your brain activity is higher than usual."

"Baymax Stop!" I don't want you to scan me! I want you to scan the tunnel!" Hiro signaled the long tube. Baymax nodded and turned around, it took a bit for Baymax to get a full scan but the robot suddenly stopped.

"There!" Baymax pointed with his finger to a rather rusty door on the other side of the street. "I was able to identify a section on the wall that doesn't belong."

"Well then…" Thankfully there were not much traffic so crossing the street was quite easy.

As they walked to the door Baymax stopped.

"Scanning area!" Baymax scanned again the section where the door was. "Scan Complete!" Baymax turned around so he could see Hiro.

"I was able to identify the substance." Baymax projected the results on the wall. HL got closer, she knew what the substance was.

"Blood!" She whispered to herself.

"What?" Fred asked quite confused at the circles and numbers and all the things that were showing at the moment.

"It is blood!" HL said through the communicator after the shock of knowing it was blood.

"Please don't tell me…" HL was quite sure who the owner of the substance was.

"The blood type is O+ and it matches to the scan of Leiko Tanaka."

"This bastards!" Wasabi ignited his blade and cut through the door like a knife through butter.

The sudden flash of green made some drivers stop suddenly, quite scared of what could happen. Yes, the team was there but with all the reports were the team was sighted, it always ended in a large scale battle. The door fell to the ground as it revealed a long black corridor wide enough for the team to fit walking shoulder to shoulder.

"What the…." Fred exclaimed but everybody answered the same way. This was not usual for a "service room" on a tunnel.

"I'm able to identify more of Leiko's blood." Baymax added. This was it, Gogo has to be here! The team stopped, all realizing at the same time, the possibility that Gogo was here overwhelmed them.

"Come on! Hurry!" Hiro lead the team. It took a couple of seconds for the others to react, but now they were following Hiro full spirit.

They kept running, and running like life depended on it, but the tunnel seemed to have no end. This was getting frustrating. Like a dream, the door at the end was being lighted by a dim yellow light. But it seemed that for every step they made, the door took three away from them. Sickened by the tight space and the anxiousness to get to the door, Hiro ordered the robot in red armor to shoot the door with a rocket fist.

 _BANG!_

The rocket fist hit its target but there was too much dust in the air to see properly.

"GOGO!" Hiro yelled going through the door frame!

"We are here!" Wasabi jumped forward, igniting both of his blades, illuminating the room.

"Gogo we…" HL was quite happy, hoping that her best friend would be there but nothing. "Oh…" The entire team lowered their heads completely disappointed.

The room was not large but it wasn't small either. The team fitted just right in the dark concrete square. There was something fishy though. The room itself was not a common room. The floor had a poor layout of cables which all lead to the wall in front of them.

"What is…?" Fred was about to ask but as in cue, the question solved itself.

Several screens turned on in front of them, but they were not showing a single thing. Instead, this wicked layout was glimmering with static. Hiro started to type in frantically with a keyboard that was right in front but the only thing he managed to do was to turn all the screens to a pitch black.

" _Now now…"_ A voice came from some speakers hidden around the room.

A rather young face appeared on all the screens. He had silver hair, his eyes were covered by dark shades and apparently he was using what looked like a brown jacket over a turtleneck sweater. His voice was hideous and wore a devilish smile.

" _Why so distraught… Big Hero Six? Or should I say five?"_ The man hissed at the team. He obviously knew they had sprung the trap and now were cornered on that dark room specially prepared for them.

" _How much do you care for them?"_ The man, still smiling, grabbed the camera and started walking towards a light.

More screens started to turn on around the team. Surrounded, by that man's face, their breaths halted for they saw what was kept under that light. Slowly, the man closed to the light and bam, yellow. A foot with a yellow armor…

 _Gogo!_

 _My god!_

 _Than son of a…_

" _Wake her up for me would you?"_ Another man, completely dressed in black appeared from behind and emptied a bucket of water over the woman with purple streaks.

With a jump, Gogo woke up from her slumber, tired, willing to keep fighting but strength was running low. The team hearts stopped, helpless, for her friend was tied to a chair by her hands and feet. HL at the verge of tears. Hiro, Wasabi and Fred curled their hands into fists. Gogo was in danger and hurt. Her right eye looked like someone changed it for an apple. The team wanted to move but none of their feet were responding accordingly.

" _Let… me… go!"_ Gogo tried to yell but all it came out from her throat was a hushed whisper.

" _sh sh sh"_ The man got closer to her, holding her chin with his free hand and squeezing her cheeks. " _You have to save up your energy!"_

" _Fuck you!"_ Gogo scolded as she spitted saliva mixed with blood into the man's face.

" _Ugh!"_ The man shook with his hand the disgusting concoction and gave a heavy sigh. " _You know…"_ The man stood tall in front of her. " _You should learn SOME RESPECT!"_

 _Smack_

The man slapped Gogo as she let out a weak yelp. The sound seemed endless for the team. Unconsciously repeating itself until their minds were disgusted by it. Hiro smashed both of his hands against the desk in front of him. How could have this happened? They need to hurry up and find out where they are holding her hostage. This can't keep up, not like this. THIS man is going to pay for all the things he had done and more.

" _Hopefully, this will knock some sense into you!"_ The man laughed. Gogo just stared at him with killing eyes, full of rage. _"My my… so scary!"_

" _Either way…"_ The man turned the camera back to himself. But as unexpected as it was, someone had opened a door, letting the light of day shine through the entire room.

" _IDIOT! Shut that door now!"_ Immediately, the light was cut.

" _Guys!"_ Gogo's voice came up, raspy, in pain. " _I'm near sha…."_

 _SMACK_

" _Shut the fuck up!"_ The man knocked out Gogo with a punch. Igniting the rage of the team to a point that they no longer looked like the teenagers they once were.

" _You better hurry if you don't want to turn into Big Hero One!"_ All the screens turned black again. Suddenly, a red timer appeared on all the screens.

10

" _This party is about to explode!"_

9

"Hurry up!" Hiro yelled. "Get on Baymax!"

8

"The door is locked!" Fred tried to open the door but nothing.

7

"Baymax Rocket fist!" Like knife through butter, the door fell.

6

"Hurry up Freddy!" HL ushered her friend to get on Baymax.

5

"I can't see a thing!" Fred tumbled but was caught by the robot.

4

"Whatever you're gonna do, DO IT NOW!" wasabi yelled through the communicator.

3

"On it!" Hiro also jumped on Baymax.

"Battery is…."

"I don't care!"

2

"Hold on tight!" Baymax readied his propulsors.

1

"NOW!"

 _BOOOM_

The four of them held tight Baymax with all their strength as a huge ball of fire followed them through the corridor they once came from. Fortunately for them, the rumor that the team was sighted over this sector made unconsciously people take another route. Unfortunately, the nightmare didn't end there. The explosion was larger than what they thought. The ball of fire was still behind them as they flew through the tunnel.

"Baymax Hurry!" The robot did as ordered but Baymax battery was on its fumes.

Either way, they managed to outrun the firewall by inches. The explosion sent them crash landing onto the ground rendering unconscious HL, Fred and Wasabi. Hiro was still awake but he could feel pain running though his body. Somehow relieved that the shadow of the robot was over him, Hiro struggled to open his mouth.

"Baymax conta…"

"Low Batt…" The robot fell to the ground.

"Ungh" Hiro struggled to move his right arm, where he installed a panel of controls. As he pressed a red button he laid on the ground struggling to stay awake. It wasn't until moments later, when he heard some choppers closing in, he let himself drift into darkness.

* * *

 **So, as mentioned at the beginning I need some help. I'm getting closer to one of the most important chapters of this second book. There is still a lot to come so don't worry, I've planned a third book so I have 63 chapters more to write! YEAH! hehehehehee**

 **Ok, lets get down to bussiness. I've mentioned several times that this story is based on the disney universe (NOT MARVER COMICS) Even though I'm adding some things from the comics but nothing too serious.**

 **Now, according to Disney, Wasabi is actually a nickname, given to him because he spilled wasabi on his shirt. This leads to the conclusion that he has another name. I KNOW THAT IN THE COMICS HE IS ACTUALLY Wasabi no-ginger but I want something different.**

 **So, here is the Little competition I have for all of you. IF you agree with me in terms of his nickname/name I would like you to come up with a Japanese name for this dude and why? The best one will be picked for the story. IF you don't feel like leaving your option on the review please send it to me through a PM.**

 **Thanks everbody and have a wonderful day/night!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there guys! So, of course, I have another chapter for you guys. I know, I know, this one is waaay shorter than the others I've posted through this, rather large, story. I promise, the next one will be waaaaay longer than this as I felt that this one doesn't need that much as it is a "filler" (you could say.)**

 **Please remember that the challenge for Wasabi's real name is still up until chapter 19... I know, it's a long way to come but I want to have a considerable pool so I can pick up the one that suits most this awesome character.**

 **Hope you enjoy this short chapter! Please, read and review guys! I need your comments so I can improve! How am I supposed to know what I'm doing wrong if no one tells me?**

 **-DRON out!**

 **Chapter 10: Wake up! Get knocked out!**

 **GOGO**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gogo let out a blood curling scream. She dropped her head and looked to the ground cursing herself for what happened. There was nothing but to cry as she relieved what was shown on camera few seconds ago. The sound was cut but she could see clearly all of their faces. The worried looks as they struggled to find a way out of that cage. Obviously, the transmission was cut once the bomb exploded but they were still on the room.

 _Alright! Pack everything! We need to move out!"_

Gogo rose her head and looked directly at the man that had planned all of this. Unfortunately, looks can't kill, if not this man would've been killed, brought back from hell and be killed again.

"Time to sleep!" Gogo lifted one of her brows, not knowing what he was referring until another man stood right beside her. She looked up but she was not prepared.

 _Smack_

She went unconscious immediately.

"Wakey wakey!" The same man was kneeling in front of her after they dropped a bucket of iced water to bring her back to consciousness.

As soon as she regained her senses, an acute pain traveled through her body. Her cheek felt like it have grown to the size of a watermelon. She could barely see with her left eye. They were in a more common place now. A house? It looked like an abandoned house for her. It was night time so she could barely see her surroundings beside the man in front of her.

"Here, have this…" The man offered her half meal that some of his subordinates probably didn't finished. "Our client doesn't want you dead."

Gogo tried to fight the urge to take his leftovers but he was right, she was too weak and she needed to eat. She wouldn't last long if her friends were to find her…

Her friends….

Friends….

All of a sudden she remembered every single things from yesterday. The only thought made her vomit what little she had on her stomach. The man chuckled, now that she was fully awake, he and another man she didn't notice took her to a chair and tied her tightly to it.

NO! NO! NO!

This was definitely not happening. How could have this happened? She was sloppy, overconfident, and greedy, the list could go on. Because of her stupidity her friends were…. No. She refused to believe that reality. She was definitely knocked out but this pain was too real. Her heart was writhing, struggling to keep beating. Someone had cut clean a piece of her and there was no way to replace it. She refused to cry, not in front of all the people that was looking at her. Smiling and laughing at the pathetic woman that was tied to a chair.

"So…" The same man appeared. "Leiko Tanaka…. Huh."

Hearing her name coming out of his mouth ignited her rage beyond measure. She gritted her teeth, and cursing with every possible word that came to her mind at the moment. Now she was definitely going to slice the throat of that man open.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" The man kneeled in front of Gogo so he could be at the same eye level. This was the first time she actually felt weak, impotent, cornered like a pig ready for slaughter. She hated that feeling but she was already too weakened by her injuries to keep fighting.

 _Pathetic._

"Missing your friends?" The man chuckled as he cupped her chin on his hand so she could look at him. She was at the verge of tears, how dared he? He was not worthy to say anything about them. Her right eye was purple, her cheeks swollen and blood was coming down from her nose leaving tiny drops on the floor.

"Don't worry, they are in a better place now!"

"Screw you!" Gogo spitted in the man's face which made her chuckle.

 _Slap_

"BITCH! You should be getting a worse punishment that this…" The man cleaned the saliva and blood from his face. "Unfortunately for us…" The man grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "We were told not to touch you in that way."

 _Beep, beep, beep…._

The man looked at his watch and cracked his knuckles.

 _PACK EVERYTHING! TIME TO MOVE!_

Gogo braced herself as the man walked back to where she was tied.

"Have sweet dreams sweetheart!"

 _Smack_

She drifted into darkness again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! I know, I took longer than usual to post this chapter but I got stuck in a writer's block and yeah... you can imagine my struggle. That's why I ended up writing another 'story' for this two. If you are interested, you can find it on my profile and it's called "More Than Words" It's different, and it's definitely somethine no one has ever done for this two so I really hope you enjoy but anyway.**

 **Red Pokemon Master: First of all thanks for reading. Now, Hiro is actually 15 years old. I covered a birthday on the previous book, hope you can remember that part. Now, for Gogo she IS japanese. I am aware that the disney guys designed her with a more korean look but her name gives her away! As you may know, her name is Leiko Tanaka. I did my research to be sure of my words and the surname 'Tanaka' origins in Japan. I wanted to keep it that way but hey, It's not like everybody should do their stories like mine right? Hope you enjoy reading!**

 **Style: I'm really sorry for the romance! I myself think I suck at the romance thing but this story would be kind of boring without some action right? RIGHT? O well, don't worry, more intimate HiroGo moments are coming but This is still part of the plot. You will have to read if you want to understand ;)**

 **-DRON out!**

 **Chapter 11: Sloppy Enemy**

 **HIRO**

 _Go! Go! Go!_

 _Sir! Everybody is unconscious!_

 _This one is still awake!_

 _Don't worry young man! We are gonna get you out of here!_

 _Get them in there!_

 _We have to go now!_

 _Sir! What about Baymax?_

 _MOVE! Get in! Get in goddammit!_

 _Is everybody accounted for?_

 _Time to go guys! Well done!_

* * *

"Ugh" Our beloved hero struggled to open his eyes, grabbing his head, desperately trying to dull the pain in his head. If there was ever a representation of being hit by a train this was it.

This scene was way too familiar for Hiro. The white lights, the steady beeping of a machine to his side, but this time his friends were nowhere to be seen. By a rush of blood to the head, he remembered everything. The explosion, Gogo tied to a chair and being hit several times… HIS FRIENDS!

Hiro desperately tried to move, but his body was way too damaged to respond the way the boy wanted. The pain almost knocked the boy down again. He was the only conscious member by the time the relieve team arrived.

"Woah!" A man dressed in a white coat appear out of nowhere and stopped Hiro from falling to the ground. "Watch out kid!" The man forced Hiro back to his bed. "You are in no condition to move buddy!"

"My…" Those were the only words that came out of the boy before falling unconscious.

"Ugh" Hiro woke up again. This time, the pain was bearable but still. He lifted his arms to cover his eyes from the blinding white light.

"Ah!" A man opened the door that led into Hiro's room. "I see that you are awake!" He walked down to where Hiro was resting, taking notes on his notepad after reading the indications on the med-panels.

"My friends!" Hiro tried to get up again but he was stopped immediately.

"Woah! Calm down boy! Your body suffered several injuries!" His voice was calm, his eyes never leaving the screen from his pad. "Though, I'm glad to add that none were severe and that you should be up in no time. You still need to rest." The man frowned after some indications coming from the panel. He quickly adjusted some indicators on the machine and hummed to himself approval.

"Don't worry!" He finally took his eyes out of the pad. "Your friends are alright. I gotta say, you were the worst of the four."

"How long have I been out?"

"About two days!" The man adjusted Hiro's medication, then looked back to the boy.

"You have to rest now." The man placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder so the boy could relax but Hiro was too worried for Gogo to let it go so easily.

"I have…." Hiro fell unconscious again.

* * *

 _Don't give up!_

"Aaaah!" Hiro woke up and almost jumped out of the bed. Sweating and struggling for air. Was that Gogo?

"HEY!" Fred's voice came from the little living room that was beside the bed. Like some kind of pain medicine, hearing his friend was more than enough to calm his nerves.

"HIRO!" HL ran to the boy. "Are you okay?" She touched the boy's face trying to find an injury. "You are sweating and trembling!"

"It-its okay Honey Lemon!" Hiro brushed away her hands. "It was just a nightmare." Hiro immediately rested his head on the bed. "Are you guys okay?"

Fred and Wasabi grunted. "Dude!" Wasabi walked to Hiro's bed. "It will take more than that to take us out! I only hope they don't step it up!" Wasabi and Fred chuckled.

"Hey little man!"

"Hi Fred…. Wait!" Hiro stared at Fred with an I-want-to-kill-you look. "Who are you calling little man?"

"Until you pass me I will keep calling you little dude!" Fred played with Hiro's hair who obviously got furious.

"So…" HL interrupted their chitchat. "What now?"

"I have an idea!" Hiro gleamed.

"And what is it?" Wasabi asked.

"Follow me!"

* * *

 _Knock knock_

"Come in!"

"Sir" A tall woman with short black hair and brown eyes walked into the room.

"Oh Miko!" Alistair Krei greeted vividly.

"You have a call on hold." She said adjusting her glasses.

"May I know who it is?"

"It's the red line sir."

"Oh…."

 _Silence!_

The room where Krei and Miko were turned soundproof in the blink of an eye.

"Okay boy, what do you need?" Krei said it to himself before pushing the button to answer the call.

"This is Krei!"

"Hi Mr. Krei! I'm really glad you picked up the phone!" Hiro's voice rang through the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Hey Hiro! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Mr.?"

"Sorry Mr. Krei…. I mean Krei… I" The man with blue eyes chuckled.

"And to answer your question. No, you weren't interrupting."

"Thanks god!"

"What do you need?"

"I read your profile in the internet and according to it, you are quite professional on finding people through their shadow… I don't remember that thing's name."

"Yes I can!"

"Well, we need your help!" Hiro pleaded.

"Say no more. I'll be there in ten." Krei hung up the call, stood tall and fixed his suit.

"Sir?"

"Miko." Krei sighed. "Time to save lives." Krei led them to the door. "Tell Hisashi to have the chopper ready by the time I get there." Krei walked out the door quite excited. "Oh…" He stopped and turned around to look at the woman following him. "Be sure that all my stuff is there." Miko just nodded and started talking through the phone.

* * *

"How do you do it?" Hiro followed Krei to the eagle nest that overlooked the training room.

"Spherical trigonometry."

"Bless you!" Fred joked.

"It's highly advanced but with the shadow, the height, the hour and date you can figure out the location of a person." **(Apparently, this is a thing but not sure. I did my research but it was way too much math that my brain got lag and malfunctioned. I gotta say that I pulled out this from G. movie.)** Krei sat down in front of one of the computers and started typing.

"I remembered you told us it could be possible to locate someone that way. Thankfully I have Baymax recording every time we go out as a team." Hiro already had Baymax helmet on his hands. "Here!"

Hiro handed Krei an USB cable already connected to the helmet. Krei nodded and started extracting the info of the video source. Krei also had to curl his hands into fists when he saw on the recording Gogo injured and spitting blood. It was just like the boy said. This guy was really stupid! His whole shadow and his feet were recorded as clearly as the sun during summer. Krei typed furiously on the console, making calculations and measurements here and there. After several minutes, the largest display light up with the map of Japan.

"Okay!" Krei turned around and walked towards the display. "If my calculations are correct…" He stopped to double check his work. "Our guy must be over Kashima's port!"

"Hmm…" HL took a closer look at the map. "It's not that far away. If we go on Baymax it should take us about 20 minutes."

"Okay team!" Hiro shouted. "Gear up! We have a friend in need!" Hiro sprinted out of the room and the others followed.

* * *

"Okay guys, we are three days late to the party." Hiro waited for everybody to climb down of Baymax. "There is no guarantee that we will find her here but we hate to look." Everybody else nodded.

"Here is Hiro!" Baymax's rocket fist build a new entrance for them.

As expected, the building was empty and the only marks left were several spots of blood. The team, aware that the warehouse was empty, split and started looking all over the place for clues, or something that could lead them to Gogo's whereabouts.

"Please tell me someone has something!" HL pleaded through the communicator.

"Nope…"

"No!"

"Sorry Honey Lemon." Fred stopped what he was doing. "This place is as empty as…"

"Now is not the time for jokes Fred!" wasabi interrupted.

"Sorry I was just…"

"Don't worry!" Fred was interrupted again but this time it was Hiro. "We all know what you wanted to do but she needs our help and we have to be fast."

"Nothing!" Fred, 'Sabi and HL chorused.

"Come on Hiro!" Hiro took of his helmet and pulled of his hair. "This is no time to run out of ideas!"

"I have an idea!" Fred jumped from the other side of the room towards Hiro. Everybody turned to look at Fred, mentally ready to scold the man for something way out of his head.

"Baymax sensor!" Fred pointed at the robot. The others were as puzzled as Hiro.

"What about it?" Hiro switched from Baymax to Fred, trying to figure out what was going through his mind.

"The only thing I was able to find were blank papers but also tire marks on the ground." Fred pulled up the cover from his suit so he could look at Hiro. "Is there a way we can adjust Baymax sensor to track only those tire marks?"

"That is actually…" Hiro turned to look at Baymax. "Y-Yeah! I think I can do that! Great idea Fred."

"HA!" Wasabi cheered. "You do have a brain after all!"

"Hey! I do have a brain…" Fred put a hand behind his back. "I just don't use it that much!" The team chuckled.

"Well, what now?" HL took of his helmet too.

"If I want to adjust Baymax sensor I will have to go back to the HQ. There is no way I can make such change here."

"Wanna come with me?" Hiro asked as he climbed Baymax back "It will take a while though."

"It's not like there is anything to do here!" Wasabi valiantly walked to the robot's hand.

"Let's go then!" HL climbed on Baymax hand and so did Fred.

"Okay then." Hiro put back his helmet on. "Buddy, to the HQ please!" Baymax just nodded and propelled itself to the sky.

* * *

"Are you done?" Fred asked for the hundredth time.

"I told you that this was going to take some time." Hiro said through the mic of the eagle nest so his voice could be heard on the training room.

Everybody was growing restless but they knew that programming Baymax's sensor to track a special set of tires was not that easy. The have taken off their armors and set Baymax on his charging station while they waited for the boy to finish. Fortunately for them, in the team that Krei hired as volunteers to help them were some skilled programmers. They definitely made the task easier but Hiro wanted to take the advantage to polish the program so it couldn't fail them. He was adding every kind and model of tire to Baymax interface so they could use such utility in the future.

"Okay." Hiro said through the communicator after several minutes. "I think we are done!" Hiro got up, unplugged Baymax helmet from the computer and took the elevator that led him to the training room.

"But before we go I want to test our work." Hiro walked towards Baymax charging station.

"Ouch."

"Hi I'm Baymax, hello Hiro!"

"Hi buddy! I need you to get into your armor." Baymax nodded and walked to the center of the room where there was the team logo.

 _Beep._

The center of the room split in two. Baymax was at the center as several robotic arms came up from the ground with the robot's armor. One by one, the parts that formed the armor were set on their rightful places.

"Wow!" Fred was actually drooling at the sight. "Dude, this is so like a comic!" Fred cheered.

"I know right!" Hiro chuckled.

"Hey! Don't encourage him!" HL joked as she and Fred exchanged a glance.

"So, what do you want to test?" Wasabi crossed his arms as Hiro walked towards Baymax to put the helmet on the robot.

"I want to see if the program works properly. I know we don't have a car but I took the opportunity to talk with a member of the staff. He said that he owned a remote control car. So it came to my mind that we can test the efficiency with that." Hiro said thoughtful as he finished some touches.

"Well, that's a start!"

As in queue, the door opened to a young man barely in his 20's carrying a huge car.

"I hope this is enough!"

"Thank you very much for helping!" HL said with a cheery voice.

"Okay." Hiro hopped of Baymax. "I want you to move the car literally everywhere. Hopefully Baymax can track all of the car movements."

"Sensor adjusted!" Baymax readied his tracking for the car.

The test started. Everyone was literally at the edge of their seats as the young man strode the car here and there. Meanwhile, Hiro was in the eagle nest checking the computer and the camera he installed on Baymax visor so he could check everything. The test continued for about an hour because Hiro found some glitches and errors on the programming. Halting and continuing the test every now and then after he sent the patch to Baymax and downloaded it to the database.

"Thank you Thomas!" Wasabi patted the young boy in the back. According to Hiro, the glitches were gone and Baymax was able to track the r/c without troubles.

"Hey, don't worry dude, always glad to help. Besides, I owe it to you after you saved my sister from the bank assault." Thomas picked up his r/c and happily walked out the room, giving the team their space.

"Such a nice guy!" HL gleamed, earning a reproachful look from Fred but she didn't notice.

"What are we waiting for?" Wasabi urged for Hiro to hurry up. Though he knew the boy was working as fast as he could. Gogo needed rescue.

"Ready!" Hiro placed Baymax helmet where it belonged.

* * *

 _BOOOM_

The team wasted no time in formalities as they busted through the roof of the empty warehouse.

"Where are the tire marks?" Hiro asked.

"Follow me!" _Super jump!_

"Come on!" Wasabi urged.

"Here!" Fred landed several meters away and there it was. Huge black marks that continued for a long piece of road.

"Okay Baymax! Do your magic!" The team moved out of the way so the robot could scan the prints completely.

"Scan complete." Baymax rose his head while several images popped on his HUD. "Match found!"

"YEAH!" Hiro shouted. He was sure that his program worked but he never hoped for the robot to find a match so quickly.

"This brand belongs to the same brand the army uses on their Humvees." Baymax added as a matter of fact.

"Can you track it?" Fred asked anxious.

"Sensor working at 100%" Baymax started walking to the entrance of the 'garage'. "Analyzing pattern." Baymax continued as Hiro climbed on his back to attach himself to the armor. "Trace confirmed." Baymax stopped as he continued the scan. "The trail goes 3 miles north, then it changes direction. I must get close to keep tracking the movement of the car."

"Deal!" Hiro adjusted his gloves and his knees. "Come on guys! We have to go!"

The team climbed on Baymax and flew to the last scanned area by Baymax. Thankfully, Hiro added a hover ability to Baymax propulsors, they can scan the street while staying far from reach. And so they kept running scans making sure that Baymax was still following the original path.

"The trail ends there!" Baymax suddenly stopped and signaled an abandoned warehouse.

"Wait a minute." Hiro stopped the robot. "I know this place!" He started to curl his hands into fists. "This was the same warehouse Yokai produced all of the microbots he used!"

"Baymax scan the building!" HL ordered and so did the robot. "Several heat signatures detected and one matches Leiko Tanaka."

"That's it!" Wasabi ignited his blades. "My blades hunger for justice!" **(AN: Starcraft 2 zealot quote)** Hiro turned to look at HL who had already a set of orbs ready to be thrown.

"Okay then." Hiro reattached himself to the robot. "Baymax! ROCKET FIST!" Baymax fist built a new entrance on the roof of the building.

"HERE IS HIRO!" The robot landed on his two feet with a loud crash. Enough to send everyone to their feet, scared of the massive thing.

"HIRO!" Her voice was like a melody to their ears. It's been days which felt like years. Hiro's eyes started looking for her.

"HIRO!" She was being taken away. Her voice somehow became distant.

"Gogo! We are coming for you! I promise!" Hiro's hands turned into fists while the secret compartments on Baymax armor revealed the microbots.

"Time to kick some ass!" They all sprung forward in a desperate rush to get their sister back. All of them were going to pay 7 times over for what they did to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there everybody! I know, it is a short chapter but I hoestly felt that there was no need to add more.**

 **Batpool: I know, cliffhangers are stupid but hey, it's fun to do them.**

 **As always, thanks to all of you who have kept up with the story for 48 chapters now (This is including the first... uhm... 'book'?) Please if you enjoy leave your reviews and if you have any questions or doubts leave them on the comments. Though, you will have to wait until next chapter for them to be answered.**

 **PD: I want to try something new. Some people do songfics but this is gonna be different. Please before start reading, go to youtube and queue "Tangled Earth by Audiomachine" This was a song I used while writing the chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy and have a wonderful weekend.**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 12: Taken**

 **HIRO**

Gogo couldn't believe her eyes. Her friends – no – her family was still alive. How? She saw on the news the explosion. There was no way they could've escaped without a scratch. She almost started crying, the void that her heart felt was suddenly filled again. As cheesy as it may seem, there he was. Her knight in shining armor was coming for her.

"HIRO!"

"Coming!" Hiro yelled as he used his microbots to shield himself from a barrage of bullets.

"HELP!"

Hiro's heart started pumping blood at an alarming rate. That was the first time he heard Gogo scream like that. Hiro jumped, dodged, ran from cover to cover trying his best to avoid the bullets. All the team was fighting with such ferocity that it was hardly recognizable they were his friends. Wasabi was already expert on martial arts so he could handle himself. Fred was trying hard to avoid using the flamethrower, instead, he used his skills as school mascot and grabbed some 'signs. HL had it easier, she was the only one whose abilities could be used and cause no harm to her foes. Colorful explosions adorned the grim storage room as they made their way through the thugs.

"Baymax!" Hiro said through the communicator. "Scan the place and locate Gogo! Send me the images when you are done!"

"Scan complete!" Baymax replied almost instantly. "Transmitting feedback right now"

Like some kind of videogame, several images started popping out from the bottom right corner of his visor.

"THERE!" Hiro told Baymax to stop. "GOTCHA!" Hiro grinned.

Hiro jumped out of his cover and used the microbots to get a door blasted through the wall.

"Surprise!" Hiro jumped and knocked out the man that was carrying Gogo.

"HIRO!"

"Hey Gogo! How…"

"Behind you!"

Too late. By the time Hiro turned around the man was already over him.

"Hi there boy!" The silver haired man landed a kick on the boy's abdomen. Hiro crashed against the wall with such force that almost knocked him out, but he was still on the fight.

Quickly, Hiro summoned his microbots and sent a large boulder against his assailant. The man dodged quite easily but that was one of the few advantages of the microbots. They could do whatever Hiro imagined. So Hiro, in his mind, imagined several spiked coming out of the boulder. The silver haired man was hit on some points but he was still standing.

 _This is not enough!_

Hiro cursed under his breath as he kept sending boulder after boulder. The man was surprisingly agile despite his looks.

 _Get Him!_

Hiro started to form a shield with his microbots but he was caught by surprise. Two thugs were able to sneak upon him and were able to tackle him.

"There is no time, grab her and hurry up!"

YES SIR!"

"HIRO!" Gogo started struggling but to no avail. She wanted to fight but there was no way she could escape the people that had her now. Still, now that she knew her friends were alive, she was doing everything to make their lives impossible. Soon, the man with the silver hair caught up with them and started escorting the package.

"HIRO!" Wasabi ran to him and picked him up from the ground.

"Don't worry about me!" Hiro shook his head to regain consciousness. "They just took Gogo and headed that way!" Hiro pointed to the hall in front of them.

"Okay, I got it!" Wasabi ignited his blades and started the pursuit.

"'Sabi!" Gogo exclaimed with a smile.

"STOP HIM!" The silver haired man yelled.

Wasabi was almost with Gogo but some men appeared out of nowhere to halt his advance. The problem was when they proved they know martial arts. Finally, someone was giving Wasabi a run for his money.

"They are getting away!" Wasabi said through the communicator to Hiro who was still recovering from his hits.

"I'm on it!" Hiro, stood up immediately and called his microbots with his helmet.

 _RRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH_

He used his microbots to puncture a side wall of the storage room. Unfortunately, such action took out of action some of his microbots. At least it worked, but Hiro was not prepared to what was waiting for him.

 **(AN: Okay… I read and calculated the space on my writing. If you get to this point and the song is done, go back to youtube (Or if you have it go to your library) and queue "Warland's Fury by Audiomachine)**

"Blast him!" The silver haired man ordered.

Fortunately Hiro reacted on time but he had to pay a huge price. As two rockets came his way, he blocked them with his microbots. The blast sent Hiro against the wall almost knocking him out. He was running out of time and microbots.

"HIRO!" Gogo kept struggling to free herself. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" She quietly thanked god for her agile body.

She had her legs freed so it would be faster to move but now her assailants were distracted because of the successful blow against the boy. She crouched and used her legs to bring down the man who was holding her. Quickly got up and landed a kick on another's man chest but she was not fast enough. The third guy was already unto her and with the buck of his gun got Gogo on the head.

"WOAH WOAH!" The silver haired man turned around and looked at the man that was recovering.

"My God Steve! It's only a girl!" The thug unsheathed his gun and pointed it at Gogo's head while restraining her with his free arm.

"Do you have her?" The thug nodded. "Are you sure?" The thug nodded again. "Great. Now, where were we?"

"We have to get to the helicopter sir." A thug interrupted. "Before the others catch up."

"Oh that's right!" The man turned around. "Hurry up then."

Hiro started to recover from the blast. Thankfully, he landed on a soft area so he was not THAT injured. He used one of the boxes that lay around as support to see Gogo struggling to free herself. He saw Gogo try to use for her advantage her untied legs one more time. The ruckus just granted Gogo another taste of the guns holder. Which almost knocked her out.

This was it. Although he didn't liked the idea of someone punching Gogo they made a huge mistake. They clearly slowed down because Gogo failed to use her legs properly after such hit. Hiro started running from cover to cover, ready to send them straight to hell.

"GOGO!" Hiro yelled.

"Is there a way to get rid of this kid?" The silver haired man turned around and almost got Hiro. "Come on, hurry up. We don't have that much time!"

"GOGO!" It was pointless to keep pursuing the thugs.

He had no microbots left, parts of his armor were shredded and he was on the verge of fainting. There she was, literally being dragged to a chopper barely opening her eyes and wording his name.

"RRAAAAAAGH!" Hiro used what was left of his strength and ran towards the lifting chopper.

"Hiro wait!" Out of nowhere Wasabi appeared and tackled the boy so both could get into cover.

"LET ME GO!" Hiro struggled but he was no match against his buffed partner.

"Just wait!" Wasabi held Hiro to the ground.

Just as Hiro was about to free himself a shower of bullets started streaming towards them. Hiro instinctively cowered. He knew that their Vibranium armors were able to stand such brutality but to allow movement some parts of their body were left in the open. They can rush towards the enemy but against such firepower it was advised an alternative method.

"Let them go" Wasabi yelled at Hiro. "Let them go!" He repeated in a hushed voice in a vague attempt to calm the boy.

Hiro punched the ground with all his strength. He had her, two times, but was never at the top of his senses to pay attention to his surroundings.


	13. Chapter 13

**WHAAAAAT UP EVERYBOODYYYYY! Hahaha here is chapter 13 guys. Thank you very much to all of those who have kept up with the story so far. I hope you really enjoy this one.**

 **Batpool: Hey, I gotta say, cliffhangers are the best thing as a writer to annoy the readers. huehuehuehue. #troll**

 **Chapter 13: Found**

The night has fallen on San Fransokyo city. Less and less cars could be spotted on the streets. Time went on and if there was one dedicated citizen looking at the sky, you could spot a red thing moving gracefully through the air.

 **HIRO**

The team told him not to do it but he needed something to keep his mind away of Gogo's peril. Of course, forgetting about her was not good but he felt so useless after having her o his hands.

"Okay buddy, this sector looks okay." Hiro took another look down before giving another command. "Let's head to the capitol sector."

Immediately, Baymax changed direction and headed to the capitol building. Which was conveniently placed at the center of the **megalopolis.** As soon as he entered the sector the radio started crackling with life which was quite unusual. Hiro was actually proud of creating BH6 for this same reason. After the team started operating, the crime charts came crashing to the ground. Hiro grinned, he was probably going to kick some ass.

 _SHRIEK_

 _Come in command._

 _Go ahead officer._

 _We've got a 10-31 at the Federal Reserve Bank. Officer down, repeat, officer down. Status, critical. We need reinforcements. Suspects have heavy weaponry. Code 11_

 _Roger that. (_ _ **Background:**_ _All available units please head to the Federal Reserve bank. We have a robbery in progress.)_

 _Reinforments are on their way Jones hang on._

 _10-04 Tell them to hurry the fuck up!_

"You hear that Baymax!" Hiro smiled.

"Yes." Baymax changed direction immediately. As always, just in a few seconds they were on the roof of the huge building.

"Okay Baymax, initiate scan." Baymax visor lighted with life as his sensor powered up to get a clear scan of the situation.

"Scan complete."

"Okay buddy, what do we have here?" Baymax turned around and projected a real image of the inner building and the location where all the thugs were scanned.

"5 Hostiles, heavily armed. One officer was shot on the right shoulder and he needs immediate medical assistance. No hostages were taken."

"Good, we will deal with the officer first, then we take out the thugs."

Hiro climbed on Baymax and dived towards the officers.

 _THUD_

"Go for the officer, I'll cover you!" Hiro quickly detached himself from the magnets and called in for the microbots hidden on Baymax armor.

"What the…"

"Officer Jones, right?" Hiro tried to get the officer's attention as he created a shield with the microbots.

"Y-Yes."

"Don't worry, we gotcha!" Hiro turned his head three fourths to look at both, the officer and his partner currently dealing with the injured cop.

"How is he?"

"The bullet went through his shoulder, so we don't have to worry on taking the projectile out." Baymax said while bandaging the police officer. "You've been a very good patient!" Baymax patted the officer. "Here!" He took, from a hidden compartment, a lollipop.

"Are we done?" Hiro asked quite embarrassed. It was not usual to look at a police officer being patted and then handed a strawberry lollipop. "Baymax, another scan please!"

As before, the protective glass of Baymax helmet turned on. Just seconds later Baymax already had the bank scanned and an updated location of all the thugs.

"What do you thing buddy, shock and awe?"

Without thinking it twice, Baymax rocket fist powered up and shot through the front door of the building. Hiro set himself in motion as soon as the big red had destroyed the door.

"Buddy you first!" It worried Hiro but it was the only option.

His armor was obviously made of the strongest metal of the world but there are still places that were left uncovered to let the kid move without any kind of difficulties. Now, Baymax is a whole other story. His armor is covering every inch of his… 'body'. The plan? Use Baymax as a bait for all the shots as he sneaks around with the microbots. And it actually worked. Apparently the thugs weren't aware that the Robot had a companion with it. Hiro grinned from ear to ear when he noticed that all of their attention was on the red robot making an entrance.

"HEY!" Hiro yelled from behind scaring a couple of the robbers.

"What the…" The man tried to turn around and smoke Hiro but the kid was one step ahead.

The microbots were holding in place both of the thugs legs. Rendering them incapable of movement. It was easy to knock those two down.

"Two down, three to go." Hiro used the microbots to keep himself on the ceiling.

"Please lower your weapon." Hiro heard Baymax in the distance.

"You don't order me stupid robot." The thug loaded another cartridge into the gun and aimed at Baymax. "Now, get out of the way before I turn you into cheese."

"Aw, don't insult the robot!" Hiro said, still hanging from the ceiling.

"Wh-where are you!" The man turned around looking for the boy. "Show yourself you coward!" The man snarled while trying to spot Hiro.

"You asked for it!"

 _AAAAAAARGH_

The man was slammed into a wall rendering him unconscious. There were two left though, and they needed to catch them before they could run for it.

"Wait!" A voice was heard in the distance. Hiro and Baymax turned around curious. Why would you give out your position? "We surrender!" Just as the word finished, two assault rifles dropped in front of our heroes.

"Thank you very much!" Hiro then threw a chem-ball given by HL. Soon, the entire floor was filled with grey smoke. The thugs that surrendered fell asleep in seconds.

"Our job here is done Baymax, time to go" Hiro smiled and started walking towards the entrance of the bank.

 _FREEZE!_

Hiro halted and raised his hands confused. Hiro mentally slapped himself for being so careless and not bolting out of the building faster.

 _PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND TURN AROUND!_

Came again the police speaker. Hiro was so caught up on all the things going through his mind that he failed to remember what was asked through the radio by Jones. In front of him, completely surrounded, there were two SWAT trucks and a whole lot of police cars. It looked like the station had a temporary relocation to the street in front of the bank. Hiro did as he was told and turned around with his hands in the air.

"Baymax, ready when you are ready." Hiro asked the robot through the communicator.

 _Now walk backwards to us._

"Ready!" Baymax replied.

Hiro grinned. Of course, they are following protocols but they don't comprehend the abilities of our hero. The boy called the microbots with his helmet and formed a shield between him and the police.

 _DON'T SHOOT!_

Baymax propulsors ignited and shot through the front door, taking Hiro with him.

 _In other news….._

Hiro yawned as he walked downstairs to the café. He was fully dressed and ready to head to SFIT but he needed his beloved cup of morning coffee to get ready.

"Good morning Hiro!" Aunt Cass greeted Hiro with a smile from ear to ear. "I already have your mug here."

"Thanks Aunt Cass!" Hiro grabbed the cup of coffee and took a long breathe. _Awesome…_ Hiro smiled cheerfully, silently thanked the dude that discovered coffee.

"Have you seen this?" Aunt Cass Changed subject after seeing Hiro's smile. "Guess last night was pretty rough."

 _Two members of the vigilante team that call themselves Big Hero 6 was spotted yesterday after a raid on the Federal Reserve Bank. According to some witnesses the so called heroes appeared at the perfect moment. Police Officer….._

"What happened?" Hiro asked while hiding his face with the mug.

"Apparently a group of criminals tried to rob the Federal Reserve Bank."

"Really?" Hiro walked closer to Aunt Cass to simulate he was watching the news.

"Yeah but Big Hero 6 were able to stop them." Aunt Cass smiled. "I swear, I wish I could meet one of them and give them my thanks."

Hiro, again, used his mug to hide his stupid grin. If only she knew there are two members of the team live upstairs. She must not know though.

"One day you'll meet them Aunt…."

"HIRO!" The yell of a certain blonde woman could've been heard all around the world.

"Hey Honey…." Hiro was stopped by a bone crushing hug from HL. "What's up with you?" Hiro returned with the same force her hug.

"I'll definitely tell you later."

"Hey Aunt Cass!" Wasabi and Fred greeted cheerfully. "Sorry to barge in like that into the café." Wasabi apologized.

"Nah don't worry!" Aunt Cass smiled. "You are my new family and you will be always welcome here."

The three of them, HL, Wasabi and Fred, bowed in front of Aunt Cass as to say thanks for such kind words.

The four of them waved goodbye to Aunt Cass and started their usual walk to SFIT. HL, as weird as it may sound, was acting really weird today. Or well, let's not say weirder but clingier, especially towards Hiro which earned our hero a not so deserved glare from Fred. It was kind of embarrassing for the boy but he couldn't help but smile at the silly face HL was making. Today was a free day at College, that doesn't mean that they can miss college for one day. In fact, instead of classes, they could spend all day in the lab. That way they can continue with any project in mind for their courses.

"So…" Hiro, after setting everything up on a station that the team prepared, he walked towards HL.

"Oh, hey!" HL greeted Hiro.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hiro was just as confused as the others but she made herself clear that she only wanted to talk with Hiro.

"Thank you." HL walked to Hiro and lowered herself so she could be at the same eye level.

HL hugged Hiro and started sobbing. This took the boy completely by surprise. HL was not the kind of woman that would cry, she is sensitive but she tries to stay happy all day. Hiro hugged HL and patted her in the back.

"May I ask what's wrong?" Hiro tried to break the hug but she was holding him tight.

"Yes-terday." HL tried to reply through sobs. "I saw the news…" HL kept sobbing.

"What about it?"

"The police officer you bandaged is my brother." HL's hug on Hiro gained strength almost knocking the air out of his chest. "Thank you!"

"C-Can't B-Breathe!" Hiro barely let out a whisper.

"OH God!" HL left Hiro immediately. "S-Sorry I-I…"

"Don't worry, just doing my job!" Hiro smiled and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed but happy. "I didn't know you had a brother!"

"Sowwy." HL tried to avoid Hiro's eyes. "We are always talking about a lot of things that I forget to mention him."

"Meh don't…"

 _Buzz_

The world froze. This was not something weird to them but considering what had happened lately, this was waaaay too alarming.

 _Buzz_

"Guys…" Wasabi, who was one station to the right was standing on the very limits of HL's station.

Both, Hiro and HL turned to look at Wasabi with a knowing look on their faces. They knew what the buzzing meant but…

 _Buzz…_

 _Buzz…_

 _Buzz…_

It stopped. None of the three wanted to pick up the call. Each of them had the same phone and it was a private line set by Alistair Krei. It was meant to be used when something huge was happening and someone needed their help.

"Guys." Fred had the phone in his hand, currently talking to the commander. The three of them turned to look at Fred who was still listening to some instructions.

"What is it?" Hiro's voice was suddenly filled with stress and worry.

"They have a lead on Gogo."

 _Gogo…_

 _Gogo…_

Hiro, not thinking it twice, darted to his station, grabbed his hoodie and headed upstairs to Tadashi's former room to get Baymax. Like a chain reaction, the other three followed Hiro filled with determination. This time, they will get Gogo back, no matter the cost.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I know, I know. It's been a month and I must apologize to all of those who have been waiting for a chapter. Now, before we continue to the story I wanna say special thanks to all of those who have kept up with the story since the beginning. I actually have something important to share.**

 **It's been a year! yep, one year ago I started writing this little piece of work. hahahaha it's amazing! I actually never thought that something like this would come out of my head. It's actually a lot.**

 **Style: Yes and No. I previously mentioned that I was getting tired of the blueballing between this two but as you may know, even in real life, things like this are not that simple. I know, this is a movie and all that but I wanted to keep it real. I've got some scolding because there are other writers here that have the pairings by the third chapter. Still, thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying my work and please let me know if you like it so far. I would like to know more about your thoughts about this work.**

 **Thank you very much to you reader. You make this worth the work and time.**

 **Have a beautiful week.**

 **-DRON out.**

 **Chapter 14: Hiro's Wrath**

 **Wasabi**

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Hiro blasted through the door that led to the eagle nest on the HQ.

"Woah dude!" Wasabi ran to stop him. "Calm down! We…"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Wasabi didn't answer. "Dude, Gogo is out there! Alone with a bunch of men. They could have…"

"Don't you dare say that word!" HL stopped Hiro at the right moment. "Please don't say it."

"We've got a positive ID commander." Someone yelled to a man that was standing behind all of the operators.

"Patch it through!"

Suddenly, a huge screen light up with a video feed coming from a street camera. Gogo apparently have been struggling to get free and their captors lost control for a moment. They were carrying her on a black van. Unfortunately they weren't able to get the license plate.

"Where is it?" Wasabi asked worried.

"Kobayashi district sir. Sector 4!" Another operator answered immediately.

"Let's go!" HL yelled. "With Baymax we can get there is minutes."

"Right." Wasabi dashed out of the room as he was followed by the other four.

"HERE!" Wasabi was the first one to get to the door that led to the training room. So he opened it for the others to barge in.

 **(AN: Queue the avengers theme… if you want.)**

"Baymax you stand here!" Wasabi ran past Hiro as he ordered the robot as always. Soon, the circle where Baymax was standing lighted and several mechanic arms started enveloping the robot with his armor.

"We are ready!" Wasabi yelled so the people on the eagle nest could initiate the process.

A man sitting on the console nodded and pressed a button right next beside him. Out of nowhere, five capsuled emerged from the ground. Each one with a different color to differentiate each member.

 _Please stand in front of the capsule for scanning_

It only encouraged the team when the only capsule that was not scanning was Gogo's. They will get her back no matter what.

 _Scan Complete. Identity confirmed. Good luck Big Hero 6._

The four capsuled opened showing all of their new suits. The four stepped in and almost immediately, mechanical arms started assembling the suits.

"All right!" Hiro yelled as he got out of his capsule.

"Time to kick some ass!" Fred said as he jumped in the air.

"Ready?" HL asked.

 _Thump, thump._

Baymax appeared in front of them with his armor ready to fight.

"OH, we are more than ready!" Wasabi smiled as he adjusted his glove.

Right above them, the ceiling that covered the training grounds opened. Meanwhile, the team climbed on to Baymax so they could fly away.

"I will relay as much information as I can." The commander said through the speakers. "Good luck guys!"

"Thanks commander." Hiro replied and looked all around him to be sure everybody had a firm hold on Baymax. "Ready?"

"DUDE! Let's go!" Fred sounded annoyed, Hiro just chuckled. "Kay then."

 _BOOM_

Baymax set them flying top speed through the air.

"Commander, we have arrived, where exactly on the sector 4?" Hiro looked down at the city below him trying to find a signal.

"Don't worry, the coordinates have been already relayed to Baymax."

They've been hiding over the turbines that provided energy to the city. Flying around on a big ass robot dressed in a red armor would not only attract the bad guys but also civilians to the area.

"Baymax, time to do your magic!" Baymax stood up and initiated his scanner.

"Scanner at full capacity." Baymax screen turned yellow. "Initiating scan."

Hiro was being relayed Baymax screen to his hood. Soon, several body figures started popping indicating every single civilian on the city down below but no one matched Gogo's profile. Still, there was something weird going on. Baymax sensor is capable to detect anyone on a large radius, there is no way they could hide from it. Suddenly, on the bottom left of his screen a signature appeared out of nowhere.

"Hmmm… He wasn't there before." Hiro was puzzled but after several seconds of dumbness he reacted. "Gotcha!" Hiro smiled excited.

"So? What did you find?" Wasabi asked quite concerned due to the altitude.

"I've found her… I guess."

"I guess?" HL felt down for a second.

"Woah Honey Lemon." Hiro gave her the best smile he could. "I haven't explained yet."

"Then hurry up!" Fred shook Hiro.

"Okay, I had Baymax scan the whole area and there are no signatures that match with Gogo's." Most of the cursed under their breath. "BUT, here is the catch. While scanning, a signature appeared out of nowhere. My theory is that they are blocking Baymax scanner with some kind of 'shield'."

"Then we should go ahead and patrol?" Wasabi tried to anticipate Hiro's comment.

"Correct."

"Okay then." HL stood up full motivated. "What are we waiting for?"

They all climbed on Baymax but this time they would be sneaky. Hiro ordered the robot to get further into the city where the tallest buildings were so they could descent without being spotted. Then, fly low towards the same area they accorded investigate. The Robot did as ordered, as they closed into the building Hiro made Baymax stop.

"Okay, Baymax, time to try our new partner." Hiro, under the panel of his right arm armor installed a touch pad. He started playing with it and from the back of Baymax appeared a little thing with wings.

"I call him Eagle." Hiro moved the non-piloted thingy in front of the others so they could get a closer look.

"What does it do?" Fred asked a little bit too excited.

"His main purpose is scouting." Hiro maneuvered a bit with the robot. "Its small figure makes him invisible to radars, it's capable of hovering and I made him especially for maneuverability."

Hiro made the little robot turn around and sent him towards the suspicious building. The bird retracted its wings and went through a ventilation tube.

"Setting video feed." Hiro started punching some keys on the panel of his arm and suddenly, the built in camera was streaming to each of the teams HUD.

"Initiating scan." Like a sonar, the bird started mapping the entire building.

"Baymax, I need you to build a 3D model of that building."

"The initial scan show 35 live signatures."

"And still there is no sight of her." HL said quite disappointed.

"Even if she's not here." Fred interrupted. "We must stop this guys."

"True." Wasabi continued. "They don't look like part of the government and there is no way that 40 guys, heavily armed, are here as decoration."

"Wait a minute!" HL sounded shocked. "That's her!"

"Where?"

"Hiro to your right!"

Hiro turned right the bird as he scouted the building and there she was. Gogo was tied to a chair, still on her suite besides the helmet and her disks. She looked even worse than the last time. Her face was barely recognizable with all the dried blood and swollen cheeks.

"Oh my god!" HL, like everybody else was shocked

 **HIRO**

His eyes couldn't believe what he was looking at. It felt like time stopped and was slapping Hiro on the face every millisecond that passed. She was against the wall, fragile, beaten to a pulp but still fighting to get free. He was thankful that he didn't install a microphone on the Eagle. His imagination was already running wild on how Gogo sounded under this circumstances.

"That's it!" Hiro clenched his hands into fists, his breath uneven and full of rage. "Baymax with me!"

Hiro started walking towards the building with Baymax at his side. This time, all of them will pay for what they've done to her. He was sure nobody knew they were here. With the camera of the Eagle fixated on Gogo he planned to storm the building right to the room she was being held hostage and no one will stop him. Using his helmet, he activated all the microbots stored on the secrets compartments of Baymax.

"Baymax, Rocket fist!" Baymax aimed at the wall and, after making sure there was no one behind he blasted a new entrance on the building. "I'm here you bastards!"

"Rocket fist!" Another wall got blasted revealing a larger room.

"Fire!" A shower of bullets got Baymax but their new armors didn't even get a scratch.

 _My turn._ Hiro used his microbots to move through the building at greater speed. Swiftly catching the thugs off guard and rendering them unconscious. Once they were all down Hiro returned to Baymax and kept pushing through the building. Soon, on the corner of his eye, the video feed from the eagle caught movement. They were moving Gogo again.

"Oh Hell no!" Hiro smashed a thug against the wall with his microbots. "Rocket fist!"

"There are people on the other side."

"Fine."

Hiro made Baymax scan the perfect locations to puncture the wall to take down all hostiles. He created several spikes with his microbots and pierced through the wall. The only sound that came afterwards were of body's falling to the ground. Hiro then used the microbots to create a whole on the wall so he could keep moving on.

"HIRO!" HL, Wasabi and Fred catched up rather fast.

"No time! Sorry, but they are taking Gogo as we speak." Hiro didn't even turn around to look at them as he calculated Baymax's next punch to continue.

"Yeah, we noticed." Wasabi crossed his arms.

"Remember that the camera is stream to our helmets too."

"Then you must understand…"

"Yeah, we get it." HL interrupted Hiro. "We just wanted to remind you that you have to make them pay for what they did."

Hiro was so shocked he had to turn around to look at HL.

"I know, no more sweet Honey Lemon but they had it coming." HL took a step closer to Hiro. "Let them know they fucked with the wrong group of friends."

Now all of them turned towards HL. This was not like her but they understood why she was acting like this. She was right though, they needed to be reminded what Big Hero 6 is made of.

"Don't worry Honey Lemon, I will make sure to print that on their heads.

"Good!" HL created an immobilizer orb and threw it to a thug that was closing on them through the corridor. "GO! We will keep this guys off your back!"

"Thanks!"

"Go get her tiger!" Fred said on a private channel which made Hiro blush but this was not the time.

"SHUT UP!"

"Hahahaha…."

 _Geez! I swear one day._ "Baymax, Rocket fist!"

Hiro kept smashing through every room on his wake of rage against the people that had Gogo hostage. On his wake, several people were left unconscious with several broken bones. Of course, nothing too dangerous to risk the life of his opponents, but if only broken bones would stop them from following him them he would gladly do it. The Eagle was following Gogo everywhere but this maze of doors and walls was confusing at some points.

"Come on Baymax! We have to find her!"

"HIRO!"

That voice. Hiro's body froze completely. His mind went blank and couldn't make move. It's been almost two weeks since he heard his name coming from that mouth. His eyes started to tear a bit as his body suddenly responded. Panic started to seep through his body as he tried to rush, somehow, to where Gogo was and wrap her in his arms.

"HIRO!"

"I'M COMING!" Hiro shouted, back in full motion. "Hurry up buddy!"

Hiro steamrolled through the walls, still following his Eagle. Frustration growing quite rapidly at his the time passed and Gogo nowhere near his arms.

"HIRO!" Hiro turned around and through the corner of his eye he was able to catch a bare glimpse of Gogo's yellow armor.

"GOGO!" Hiro detached himself from Baymax and used his microbots to move faster.

Hiro turned around the corner and there she was. Even with her bruised face she kept struggling to get free.

"HIRO!" The thugs that were holding Gogo got distracted while their brains analyzed that it was indeed the boy.

"Let me go!" With a final brusque movement Gogo released herself from the grip of her assailants.

Quickly, the two thugs who were holding her down readied their guns and prepared to open fire at the speedster. As they started aiming, Hiro sent two giant boulders, smashing them against the far end of the corridor rendering them unconscious.

"GOGO!" Hiro opened his arms to receive the girl.

 _BOOM_

Both, Hiro and Gogo were sent flying against the wall.

"NOT so fast boy!" The silver haired man walked up to Hiro and smashed his boot against Hiro's chest. Gogo on the other hand was too beaten, too tired, she wanted to get up and fight but her body was no longer responding like she wanted. "I'm getting tired of you!"

"HI-RO!" Gogo tried with what little strength she had left but she couldn't lift her body an inch. She had definitely reached her limit.

"What are you going to do now?" The man held Hiro by the throat and lifted him up so he could see him in the eyes.

"HIRO!" Gogo tried again but to no avail.

"D-Don't wo-worry I got him where I wanted!" Hiro struggled to get out of his words as he also intentionally said them loudly so the focus of his assailant could change. Therefore, he could get some valuable seconds.

"Okay I'm done." The man tried to land his knee against Hiro's chest but he couldn't move his feet. "What the…" The man looked down and this huge mass of microbots had his feet attached to the ground.

Hiro grinned at the man that was holding him against the wall. As the gray haired man looked at his feet Hiro took the chance and landed a kick between his legs. Instantly, after falling to the ground he used the microbots to misplace the man and sent him against the wall.

"I'm not going to be defeated by a high school kid!" The man unsheathed his knife and dared Hiro to come. Our hero just smiled.

"What is so funny?" The thug asked quite stupidly as he looked Hiro grinning like an idiot.

Hiro gestured the ground with his hand so the man could understand what was happening. It took him a moment to realize that his feet were covered by microbots. Hiro smiled again but his eyes had a certain fire coming from them.

"I'm going to make you pay for every bruise on her body." Hiro motioned again with his hand and so the microbots sent the man through the already weakened wall.

"Get up!" Hiro used some microbots to help the man get back on his feet and promptly punched the man on the face. The man barely conscious due to the hit.

"I SAID GET UP!" Again, Hiro pulled up the guy with his microbots.

"YOU!"

 _SMACK_

"FUCKED"

 _SMACK_

"WITH"

 _SMACK_

"WRONG"

 _SMACK_

"GROUP

 _SMACK_

"OF PEOPLE!" Hiro walked out of the room after beating to a pulp the old man.

"Baymax!" Hiro called to the robot through his helmet. "Place the beacon for the police!"

After being notified that the beacon was active, Hiro walked towards Gogo who was sitting with her back to the wall, glad that this hell has ended. Hiro bent down and picked her up in bridal style. Gogo woke up and started flailing her arms to defend herself.

"Woah calm down."

"Hiro?"

"Don't worry…" Hiro's visor cleared so Gogo could look at his eyes. "I got you."

Gogo smiled and for the first time in three weeks, she was able to find some proper sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yep, you guessed right, double chapter for taking so long although this is considerably shorter than the others but I actually wanted a 'slow' chapter. more like an R &R.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 15: Welcome Back**

 **GOGO**

She slowly opened her eyes after having one of the weirdest but most beautiful dream she ever had. She remembered clearly being carried by Hiro bridal style. A slight blush sneaked to her cheeks. That was until she opened her eyes and recognized very well where she was. Judging by her surroundings, she was on the medical facility of the HQ. Either way she smiled, she was no longer on that hell hole and she was with her friends again.

After some moments a dull pain started to creep out to her head. Instinctively, she tried to raise her hand and place it over her head as if by doing so the pain would go away but something stopped her from doing it. She didn't recognize it first but now that she sensed it, there was a slight weight over her left hand. She struggled to raise her head but once she got a clear view she pretended there was nothing there.

Hiro was sleeping by her side grabbing her hand. He looked tired and for some reason he looked like he had aged a lot since she last saw him. She tried to calm down her raging heart and the warm feeling coming from her hand. She could feel Hiro's breath against her skin that was until she heard the door opening waking up Hiro.

"Good morning little dude!" _That is Fred._

"Who are you...?" Gogo almost snorted at Hiro's reaction but for now, pretending she was sleeping sounded like the best option.

"Shut up!" _That is Honey Lemon._ "She is still sleeping."

"She…" _'SABI!_

"No, not at all. I wonder why it's taking so long." Gogo fought against her soul safe to sit up and tell them she was awake. The tiredness on Hiro's voice had caught up with her.

"Don't rush it Hiro. We still don't know what they did to her while she was held captive." _That was Wasabi._ Gogo struggled to keep up with the conversation. Even though she was happy to hear from her friends again, the pain started to come back and her earing was getting worse.

"You should rest Hiro!" HL pleaded to the boy. "You haven't sleep properly and you honestly look like crap. I will stay here and will let you know as soon as she opens her eyes."

"Okay then…" Hiro sighed deeply. "I'll go then, thanks Honey Lemon."

Gogo squeezed HL's hand to let her now that she was awake. HL couldn't help but open her eyes in shock. She looked like a cartoon with saucer eyes which made Gogo chuckle but she quickly motioned with her free hand for HL to remain quiet.

"I've got to tell the others!"

"No please!"

"But…" HL looked at Gogo and understood immediately. "Oh, you were awake all the time." Gogo nodded.

"But then why didn't you…"

"I wanted to but after I heard that Hiro wasn't rested properly I decided to remain 'unconscious' so he can sleep"

"Oh okay." HL grinned.

"Besides, I'm not ready for all the drama that will follow once they come through that door." Gogo rolled her eyes as she rested again in her bed.

"It's only fair for them to be worried about you."

"I-I know but still…" She hated to look like this in front of them but after all that happened they deserved an R&R.

"Still… what?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been out for three days."

"You gotta be kidding me! That means…"

"Yes, you are right. We all care deeply for you but he is another story."

HL felt empowered to literally slap Gogo on the face to make her realize but that wouldn't be fair. Gogo needs to convince herself and as long she doesn't she can be a dense girl.

"Thanks for watching over me." Gogo said with a smile.

"It's okay. It's not like there is something more important else to do."

"What about college?"

"Don't worry, it's Saturday."

"Oh, well then."

"It's been three weeks."

"What?" the change of subject caught Gogo off guard.

"Oh, it's been three weeks since we fought on the dome. In case you are wondering."

"I was about to ask you that."

"I figured."

The door suddenly opened to let a woman in a white robe into the room.

"Ah, I see that you are awake Ms. Tanaka." The woman walked over Gogo's monitors to make sure everything was okay. "Please don't move too much, you still have some contusions over your ribcage."

"Yeah, I already felt them." Gogo went back to her marshmallow bed, the nurse chuckles as she continued her inspection.

"Everything looks alright Ms. Tanaka, I would say that in a couple of days you will be free to go. You will need crutches to walk though and no physical activity for a month. I advise one or some of your friends help you moving around the city."

Gogo cursed herself for the physical activity restriction but she had clear in her mind that after all, she was pretty beaten up to barely do anything. She heard the doctor close her notes book and take a closer look to her.

"Do you want me to notify your friends that you are…?"

"NO, I mean, no thank you. I rather rest for a little bit before getting into all that drama." The nurse chuckled.

"As you wish. Glad to have you back Gogo."

"Thanks to you Ms. Miyamoto. For everything." The nurse smiled as she closed the door to give the two girls some privacy.

"Okay, as much as I enjoy talking to you, you need some rest. Get to sleep for a while, I will stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worry!" HL placed a hand on Gogo's shoulder to reassure her everything was alright now.

"Thanks Honey Lemon." Gogo smiled as she rested her head back on the bed's pillow. It only took a couple of seconds for the speed junkie to fall asleep.

"What are you doing?"

"Welcome back sleeping beauty!" HL giggled. "That long?"

"Yep, almost 5 hours."

"Wow."

"I was just studying for the upcoming tests."

 _Sigh_ "It's going to be messed up once I get back to college."

"Indeed but don't worry. You have us and I'm sure your nerdy brain will be able to answer everything with no problems."

"Haha thanks I guess." Gogo smiled at the blond sitting to her right.

"What do you think?"

"About?"

"Do you feel its okay to call the boys over?" HL smiled at Gogo so she could comply.

The speed junkie just nodded and rested her head back, waiting patiently for her dear friends. It's not that she didn't like the company but she hated the attention and also hated to be seen like this in front of them. It mere seconds, the door opened a bit harshly as the group of boys poured into the room. HL glared at them and soon they calmed down enough for Gogo to actually sit and greet them properly.

"Hi guys!"

There was an awkward silence, nobody knew what to say. The three of them were staring at Gogo with smiled plastered on their faces. Gogo also smiled at the silliness of the situation and soon, all of them started laughing.

"We missed you girl!" Wasabi closed first to Gogo's bed

"Yeah dude!" Fred had a smile that reached from ear to ear. "I was starting to miss our fights."

"Fred I'm not in the mood."

"Okay okay…. I was just kidding! Geez." Still both, Gogo and Fred smiled at each other. This was just a way for each to let know the other that everything was alright.

"Hi Gogo." Hiro awkwardly stepped forward looking at everything except Gogo. Not knowing if he should get closer or give her a hug. _Come on man, this is not the time to act like this._

"Hi Hiro!" Gogo genuinely smiled at the boy standing in front of her. "Thank you for everything."

"What?"

"Don't worry, Honey Lemon already told me everything."

"She did?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh…" Hiro's faced turn red in an instant. "D-don't sweat it. It's what a friend would do."

"And I really appreciate it, all of you." Gogo raised her head to look at all of them.

"The little dude already said it. We are friends and that's what friends do…" Fred cheered up. "Now if you excuse me, I'm really hungry."

"As for me, I'm quite tired." HL closed her book and rubbed her eyes. The bags under her eyes were a clear sign that she needed rest.

"I'll go with Fred." Wasabi said as he walked out the room.

Once the door was closed Hiro just stood there, looking at the ground playing with his hands.

"So…" Hiro tried to start a conversation to get rid of the awkward feeling. "How are you holding up?"

"I actually feel better thanks." Gogo smiled. "My right cheek no longer feels like a watermelon and the food is way better."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I wasn't able to stop them from taking you hostage."

"Don't blame yourself Hiro, it wasn't your fault. I got too cocky and had to pay the price."

"I… WE all missed you." Hiro grabbed Gogo's hand.

"I noticed. It's been rough for all of us."

"I won't bother you anymore." Hiro stood up, turned around and walked towards the door.

 _You are not bothering at all…_

"What's that?"

"No-Nothing! I'll see you later."

"Welcome back Gogo."

* * *

 **HEY! please make sure to check the previous chapter for I posted two on a single day!**

 **Thanks again for reading, till the next one.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEEEYOOOO! Hey Everyone, here is another chapter for all of you. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Batpool: What the actual fuck?**

 **Style: It is indeed an improvement but there still things to come. Hope you like this chapter, specially this chapter ;)**

 **Washington2798: ten out of ten? REALLY!? Thank you very much kind sir/lady. Things like this make me wanna keep working on this. I'm really glad you like this story and I hope I keep up with your expectations. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Have a nice day.**

 **Thanks to all of those who have kept up with the story so far.**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 16: Knowing Each Other.**

The return to classes were easier than what everybody thought. It was all thanks to the machine HL and Krei designed earlier that year. Gogo's wounds healed faster than expected and she was up and running in no time. Still, she had to use a decent amount of makeup to hide the wounds that still needed time to heal. Fortunately for Gogo the way she usually acted kept prying eyes away from her. Hiro approached Gogo's station quietly to avoid startling her. Once he was close enough he cleared his throat so Gogo could acknowledge his presence.

"Hey genius." Hiro smiled at his nickname.

"I have something for you." Hiro turned around, placed his backpack over the desk and started rummaging through his things. Gogo lowered her tools and turned to look at the boy quite curious. "Here." Hiro handed her a notebook.

"And this is?"

"I had to ask for some favors but here it is." Gogo opened the notebook and stood shocked at what this was. "This notebook has notes about all the classes you missed while you were captive." Hiro proudly stood beside her, quite satisfied about his work. She just looked at Hiro shocked as her cheeks flushed.

"This will help you catch up with everybody." Hiro smiled. Gogo placed the notebook on her desk and unexpectedly gave Hiro a hug.

"T-thank you Hiro." She said with a huge smile. "This is really a lifesaver."

"Nah don't worry. That's what friends are for." Hiro winked at her and strode away.

"Here are your orders guys!" Gogo came back to the table and put down a tray with 5 beverages.

"Wow, you actually ordered for the five of us?" Fred, just like the others were completely shocked. It was the first time that Gogo did something like this. "Are you okay? Are you Gogo?"

"Of course I am nitwit. I'm not heartless you know!"

"Okay, okay! It's just not like you to do something like this." Fred raised his hands in defeat after the killing glare he received from her.

"Yeah Gogo." HL looked at Gogo quite surprised. "How did you know what to order?"

"Come on, apart from Hiro, we've known each other for years now. It's not a mystery." She had a point but still. Gogo was even more surprised than them. She was not like this but then why did she? As her friends eyed her she was quietly focused on a boy sitting across their teammates. Was she looking for some kind of approval? Gogo was fighting hard to hide the blush creeping to her cheeks as she slowly realized why she actually did it. They still looked at her in disbelief so she shook her head and pulled out the receipt.

"Okay. For Honey Lemon I got Iced Caramel Macchiato. For Wasabi I have Passion Tea Lemonade. For Fred I have Captain Crunch Frappuccino." Gogo's hands started trembling as she nibbled her bottom lip when she reached his name. Like she just mentioned. It hasn't been more than a year since she met Hiro. She had genuinely tried to pick up a thing or two from him but she wasn't good at this. After her hesitation Hiro's smile started to fade, that's when she felt the courage to continue. "A-And for Hiro I have a Twix Frappuccino." She said relieved, like the weight of the world have been lifted from her shoulders. She looked intently at the boy, quietly wishing she ordered the right thing.

"That is actually correct." Hiro had his eyes open like a saucer. "Thanks Gogo." Hiro smiled as he grabbed his beverage and took a long and pleasant sip. Gogo sat beside him with a proud smile. Wasabi and Fred were still in shock and HL knew exactly why her friend did it.

Hiro was working diligently at his desk, making calculations and heavy math equations to get everything right. He was working on a way to get Gogo move faster through the city. Being that all of them hanging tight to Baymax's back was a bit too crowded. Although Gogo's birthday it's several months due, he wanted to start earlier so he could test his invention. Given that the speed junkie would like to have her bike go really fast he needed to be sure it would fit her likings.

Suddenly someone knocked the door. It had to be someone else apart from the team. Only the students knocked the door before coming in, besides Gogo. Making this specific time a perfect moment to thank the gods that she actually knocked the door. Hiro quickly took the blueprints and hid them really deep into the room knowing that Gogo was not someone that would roam around and be nosey. He quickly changed all the tools of his desk to another project for the team.

"Come in!" Hiro said without taking his eyes from the desk pretending he was working. This is when his instincts kicked in. The slow shuffle on the ground and the slow closing door gave away her presence.

"I swear Gogo, if you keep knocking the door I will take down that door so there is nothing to knock. You are welcome here busy or not." After several minutes of awkward silence he laid down his tools and spun his chair around. She was sitting at the desk, swinging her feet a little. She was wearing her now traditional black jacket, a yellow shirt under it, blue shorts and black leggings.

"Am I that obvious?" Gogo raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"You are the only one of the team that knocks the door before coming in."

Gogo glanced at her knees. "What if you are busy? I don't want to bother you."

Hiro giggled. "The great Gogo Tomago, worried because I'm busy. I will definitely write this on the stone for the coming generations." Hiro winked at Gogo. "How many times have I told you that I'm never busy for you?" Hiro couldn't help but grin at Gogo's reaction. She started to play with her fingers and a slight blush started to creep into her cheeks.

Hiro turned again and kept working on the project. It went like this for several minutes until he felt the urge to explain what he was working on. "I'm working on a parachute deployment for Wasabi." Hiro said, still looking at his desk, nibbling at his pencil as he looked at the dimensions and other variables. "That way he can feel safe while we are flying on Baymax." As Hiro kept working on the model he heard how Gogo hopped down the desk and slowly walked towards him. Her figure towering above him as he felt how Gogo's mind started racing through Hiro's notes and ideas.

"Makes sense now?"

"You still are a long way to go Hiro."

"Motivating much?"

 _Tsk._ Gogo walked away from Hiro and opened the door. "I will leave you to it. I won't bother you anymore."

"Gogo…" Hiro turned around after noticing the failed attempt from Gogo to sound cool. "I'll see you later."

Both Hiro and Gogo walked towards the main entrance of the SFIT after having finished their classes. Fridays were the only days were the others actually finished later than usual. As for Fred, he always waited for Wasabi to show up and then he would join the squad. They silently walked the long hallway, enjoying each other's presence until they reached the front gate.

"Well, we have 25 minutes until they finish. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, it's not like we can do that much in 25 minutes."

"Actually…" Hiro turned his head towards Gogo who was staring puzzled at the boy. "Two days ago an ice-cream shop opened."

"Well that's a start."

"After you." Hiro extended his arm towards the gate of the SFIT. Gogo, keeping up with his act, bowed and started walking.

Hiro was someone that liked to talk with people but he has learned along the way to appreciate Gogo's silence. She is not coldhearted, the only problem is that she doesn't like to socialize that much.

"How is it going with your bike?" Hiro started.

"Gogo…"

"Gogo?" Hiro nudged Gogo's arm to bring her back from her galaxy.

"Huh… What?" Gogo snapped and blushed as Hiro stared at her with a huge smile.

"Your thoughts are annoying me!" Hiro teased.

"Are my thoughts that loud?"

"For me yes." Hiro turned to look forward. He was actually improving his ability to read her. Not so long ago he realized that Gogo is not someone likely to share thoughts or problems. So he gave himself the task to study her. Although he still has to refine his abilities, he is capable to read her like a book. The way she speaks through her body. How her body moved or even her facial expressions were some of the things that allowed Hiro to know what was going through her head. Gogo was a bit stunned, oblivious to the boy's ability but she kept walking.

"I can tell you are distressed." Hiro said looking at the sky. "Is it your bike?" Hiro knew that it was something else but she was clearly nervous so he decided to lead the conversation to something more obvious.

"Y-Yeah… I'm getting tired of testing but then again, I'm closer than ever to reach the perfect speed."

"So cool! What do you plan to do with that bike?"

"Definitely create a patent. Maybe talk with Krei and do something like Honey Lemon's machine. I'm not exactly sure yet."

"Talking with Krei doesn't sound so bad though."

"I was thinking the same but I'm not sure."

"Anyway, we are here."

Gogo parked her bicycle and tied it with a chain to a bar that was luckily right beside the entrance. The place was beautifully colored besides the floor, the tables and chairs that were plain white. The parlor was quite empty, alleviating Gogo from her hate of crowded places.

"Why don't you go find a table while I go order?" Gogo nodded at Hiro's suggestion and walked to the farthest table that was beside the window. Hiro appeared five minutes later with two cones. Gogo was looking through the window so she didn't notice Hiro until he took a seat across her.

"Here it is." Hiro said smiling while Gogo rose an eyebrow trying to decipher what he was referring to. "One cherry cone for you." When she heard cherry Gogo literally jumped to Hiro's hand and took the ice-cream for herself taking a long, pleasing bit from it. She definitely enjoyed it but seconds later Gogo frowned and look at Hiro quite shocked.

"How did you…"

"Well, it's not a big deal really. I've seen you order the same flavor several times. I thought that it was your favorite so voila!" Gogo was visibly nervous but it wasn't the bad kind of nervous. It felt that she slowly started to comprehend the power the boy had over her. His innate ability to read her was quite scary.

As soon as they finished their ice-cream they left the store and headed back to the SFIT. They still had some time but the walk back would compensate for it. Few seconds later after their return the other three made their appearance. Both Hiro and Gogo stood patiently waiting for the others to join them.

"Hey guys!" HL cheered.

"Hi Honey Lemon!" Hiro smiled broadly as the blond gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Honey Lemon, stop it! You will end up killing Hiro." Fred rested a hand on HL's shoulder so she could notice that the boy was struggling for air.

"Oh, sorry Hiro!"

"D-Don't worry." Hiro tried to recover. "Y-You get used to it."

"Hi Gogo!" HL started.

"OH NO, don't even try Honey Lemon." Gogo used her bicycle as shield. "I don't want to die just yet. Still, nice to see you." Everybody laughed at Gogo's reaction but this was their little weird routine.

"Shall we get going then?" Wasabi readjusted his backpack to his shoulder. "This thing is really heavy."

The five of them were walking to the Café after a long day at the SFIT. Slowly, this has turned into a routine of theirs every Friday. After classes they would pack everything and take a rather long walk to the café. They took this time to catch up with everybody's day and the usual pranks. Fred and his stupid jokes while Gogo just barging in to add a sarcastic remark or menacing Fred with a punch.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Hiro smiled. "Gogo and I went to the new Ice-cream store."

"Oh, you did?" HL faked looking at Hiro but she sneaked a glance at Gogo who suddenly blushed. "How was it _Gogo?_ " Gogo shot a glare at HL but she only giggled.

"The store was pretty." Hiro, who was standing beside Gogo was trying to decipher the little exchange the two girls of the team were having.

"Uh, guys." Fred stopped walking which caught everybody's attention. "We might have a problem."

All of them turned to look where Fred was looking. The five of them were completely shocked and out of everything anyone could've said HL stopped smiling. "Ugh Shit." Which spelled exactly what was going on through everybody's mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! as always, a new chapter is ready for you guys. Sorry I took a bit longer to upload but it was about time to actually upload a chapter rather long so here it is. I beg you to read till the end because I have some announcements to make. No, I won't stop writing but there are things I need to discuss with you guys.**

 **Washington: Hahahaha Glad you are enjoying the story fellow fanfictioner. You can call me DRON if you want. Comments like yours are the ones that make continue this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Batpool: All hail the cliffhanger king DRON! hahaha that actually sounds really cool. Thanks for reading my friend.**

 **Heirarch: Sorry hierarch but the spear of Adun was under attack while I was writing this story. I needed to get back to my fighting position so we decided, with the other templars, to publish it in any case I wouldn't come back alive. OUR BLADES STRIKE AS ONE! EN TARO ARTANISS! (I'm also a protoss player)**

 **As always, thanks to all of those who have kept up with the story so far. I really hope each one of you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 17: The day they all feared**

 **HIRO**

 _Hiro what is going on?_

"I don't know Aunt Cass. This is a first for me too."

 _Where are you?_

"I'm a block away from the café. Are they asking for something?"

 _Actually they are, something about this group Uhm… Hero Big 6? Oh wait, Big Hero 6._

"Try to get a hold on the police, I don't want to get in that mess."

 _Yeah don't worry dear. You better stay away of this mess._

"See you later Aunt Cass."

Hiro hung up the call as his blood froze completely. This couldn't be happening right? Hiro made sure that none of their identities slipped through the social network or even the press. Still, a part of his mind was completely sure that this was bound to happen sooner or later. It's not like a group of 5 people and a robot would stay that long a secret. Then, How? Why did it took so long? Where did they slipped? Were they that obvious? Or is it because they were perfectly 5 friends that got along too well?

Hiro's mind flooded with doubts and fears. There are an infinite of possibilities of what could go wrong if any of their identities is discovered. They have made too many enemies along the way and he is quite sure that there are those who would do anything to get their little revenge. Then panic started to sear through the young boy. His friends, his second family, if they really got a hold of their identities then none of them were safe.

"Hiro." The blonde accent threw him off his little bubble of calculations. "Hiro, what is it?"

Hiro turned around to look at all of them and apparently everyone was going through the same questions. Even though they looked calm Hiro could see the fear in their eyes. Too many bad guys are in jail because of them.

"Hiro?" Gogo bent down so they could be at the same level. "Talk to me. What is going on?"

"I'm sorry guys." The others turned to look at him with puzzled looks. "They are asking about us."

"Do you think…?" Fred was about to continue but just like the others nobody was sure.

None of them wanted to make the assumption that they actually knew the people behind the masks. Slowly they actually realized that they didn't know who Big Hero 6 actually were. They would've been mobbed by now. After the team realized this little fact, they allowed themselves a breather.

"What do we do now?" Fred asked.

"Aunt Cass must be calling the police right now. There is nothing we can do though. Thanks god Baymax is not with us. Right now we will have to wait until the police get rid of all those jerks. We must end the day as we would normally do. I don't want Aunt Cass getting suspicious." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"But what about…" HL was stopped by Hiro who raised his hand.

"Getting to it. Tomorrow morning we will all head to the HQ. I want to test our suits and make sure nothing is out of place. As for today I have homework for you. Surf the web, see if any of you can find a picture or an article about Big Hero 6 and the rumors that surround the team itself. We need to see what people does and doesn't know about us." Everyone agreed again on Hiro's plan.

The five of them went to a store conveniently placed right in front of the café. They were actually worried of getting closer to the mob fearing one of them would recognize the group but no one batted an eye towards them. This only confirmed their theory and breathed again in relief. A couple of minutes later two patrol cars appeared and the police ordered the mob to disperse. It was until the cost was clear that the team gathered courage to head to the café.

"HIRO!" Aunt Cass ran to Hiro and gave him a bone crushing hug. "My god you are okay!"

"I'm okay Aunt Cass."

"Oh, hey guys!" Just like Hiro each received a hug from the older woman.

"So, what was that about?" Gogo asked out of the blue.

"I don't know…" Aunt Cass gave each of them a cup of coffee and sat down with them. "I was kinda hoping you could tell me about it."

"Sorry Aunt Cass, but we are just as lost as you." Wasabi crossed his arms deep in thoughts. "What were they asking for?"

"Most of them were asking something about Big Hero 6 and other things I couldn't make out with all the noise." Aunt Cass sighed quite annoyed. "As long as I enjoy talking to all of you I need to go back to the café." The team nodded as the older woman stood up and walked to the counter to start taking orders again.

"So, what now?" HL asked still scared of what would happen to them.

"Okay, everyone head to their homes. Don't stop, at all, for any reason. Try to find what I told you before and we'll see each other again tomorrow at the HQ okay?"

Just like planned, they ended their day as usual. One by one they waved goodbye to Aunt Cass and headed to their respective homes. The only thing is that this day was far from over. He, like the others, had homework. The most important thing right now was to find how much the public knows about Big Hero 6 and if there is some leaked footage about them.

Just as Gogo left, Hiro ran upstairs to his computer and started his research. It was just the usual but he actually wanted to go deep to their beginnings. Obviously, it all began with the attack on Krei's headquarters. He had checked the footage before because he did remember taking his helmet off. Krei also took part on this operation as a thank you for saving him. Krei checked all the footage recorded and erased the parts where it actually showed their faces. Hiro kept looking though and it was until he found a video from what looked like a cellphone. Thankfully it was way too far to actually capture his face.

At some point relieved, he searched the web for more clues. News here and there from their previous interventions. It was kinda weird relieving how everything started. How the police said that they were fugitives and how the press criticized them. It wasn't until the criminal activity actually lowered people started taking a different stance regarding their identities. How more and more people they had helped started supporting their activities.

Everything was going okay until Badgal appeared. It actually felt that everything started all over again. The attack on the bank wasn't just a robbery. It proved the city that as long as Big Hero 6 was around more dangerous things were bound to happen. Then was the park, it was left completely in ruins and that's when the more conservative people kicked in. They were able to sense the pressure of the population against the team. Things got really dangerous again and it was obvious that now the police was looking for them full time. The topic of who were the guys behind the masks kept up for weeks. Rumors and the constant pressure from the journalists was scary.

It was getting really late until Hiro decided that everything was safe within the internet. Despite the countless reports and news regarding the team it seemed that there wasn't a clear picture of any of them. Relieved, Hiro stood up, turned off the computer, changed into his pajamas and dropped dead on his bed. It was until late night when he was able to fall sleep.

Hiro woke up showered in sweat. One of the few nights he actually slept completely he had to have nightmares. He needed to clear his mind and there was nothing better than a shower with cold water. Hiro struggled to erase the images that kept going through his head. Unconsciously Hiro kept running several scenarios of possible and not so possible things that could happen. Hiro hurriedly exited the bathroom, changed into his usual attire and ran downstairs.

"Hiro wait!" Aunt Cass's yell startled all the customers.

"Sorry Aunt Cass. I'm late, see you later tonight." Hiro ran through the door and headed to the nearest safe house.

Ironically, the first safe house the team ever had was the warehouse Callaghan used for the production of microbots. Obviously its inside was upgraded so it was more calm and relaxing for the team. A place where they could actually catch a break from the world and do whatever they wanted. Once Hiro checked that everything was safe, he punched a hidden button on his wrist watch and an automated call to the others started. Thankfully everyone picked up at the same time, there was no time to waste.

"Good morning everybody!" Hiro smiled, glad that everyone was alright. Multiple salutes came through as everybody greeted their caller.

"HEY HIRO!" HL was the only one who was actually smiling. Probably she was actually hiding her true feelings but her smile actually made Hiro's day brighter.

"Glad to know all of you are okay. Come to the first safe house. I'll request a pick up from HQ and also call Krei while you are on your way." Hiro watched pleased as the others nodded and ended their calls.

Hiro ran towards the console and called HQ.

"Linda is it you?"

"HIRO! What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"You could say so. I need you to tell the commander that we need a pick up and that it is urgent."

"Sure, ETA ten minutes."

"Thank you Linda." Hiro sighed but never got to rest.

Hiro quickly went back to the console and started tracking his friends. This was one of the perks the wrist watches had. They were all relatively close so they should be here before their ride arrives. He gathered all the courage he had to leave the console and head to the living room to take a seat and breathe deeply. He wasn't able to find any clue on the internet that led to their identities. He kept thinking that to avoid entering a panic attack and check the screen every five seconds to be sure his family was okay. IT was until the door opened that his nerves calmed a little. Hiro literally ran towards the door quite happier than usual.

"Honey Lemon!" Hiro ran to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. It was not like him and HL just giggled at the boy's attitude.

"Hiro… breathe!"

"Woops, sorry!" Hiro ended the hug and placed a decent amount of space between the two after he realized what he did.

"Ahem." Another female voice was heard. Hiro winced a little and tilted his head just to confirm his theory. Gogo was glaring at him while she held her bike.

"What about me?"

"No thanks. I like my life, thank you though." Hiro winked at Gogo and turned around. Gogo blushed furiously as HL turned her head and wiggled her eyebrows. "Come on!"

Gogo grunted and walked past HL with her bike. She was down to the point that even her ears were red. Minutes later Wasabi and Fred appeared and now that the team was complete Hiro was completely relieved. After talking for some minutes Hiro just confirmed what he already knew. None of them were able to find a single picture, audio or video that linked Big Hero 6 to them.

"I… I'm sorry guys." Hiro said once the chat settled.

"Sorry? For what?" Wasabi took a straighter pose as he tried to understand the 'kid'. Everyone suddenly stopped talking and stared at the boy.

"I mean… All of this is my fault. I dragged you into this and now. We already know that at least Callaghan knows who we are and the mercenary we defeated but still. If someone releases our identities to the city you know what will happen." Hiro looked down and started fiddling with his fingers ready for the punishment but none came.

"Come on dude. How many times do we have to tell you?" Fred cheered.

"Yeah, we agreed to help you and if things get worse we have each other's back." Gogo also smiled as she rested a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Thank…" An alarm sounded as one door to the side of the building opened.

They all had jumped into action but after realizing that it was simply the chopper landing on the pad calmed them. Hiro was puzzled though, that was not the door that led to the pad for the HQ choppers. It all became clear as soon as a blonde man with blue eyes stepped through the door.

"Hi guys, how is it going?"

"Hey Krei!" Hiro was the first one to salute. "What brings you here?"

"I've been looking for you all day but as you weren't using your suits I gave myself the task to go from safe house to safe house. And I was right, it took me more than expected though."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Krei but we are in a hurry." Gogo apologized, honestly the team indeed was in a hurry.

"Is there anything I can…?" The alarm cut Krei off as the back door opened signaling that a chopper has landed.

"Go! Go! Go!" The commander stepped in followed by his men and a group of medics. "Medics, go check the team. I WANT A SECURE PERIMETER LADIES…. Oh. You are actually okay!" The commander lowered his weapon and soon the others did as well. "We were informed that you were in a hurry."

"Don't worry commander. We are indeed in a hurry, I guess I should've mentioned that it wasn't THAT kind of hurry." HL giggled at the surprised face the commander did. "Thanks anyway. Now we know we can count on you if we are ever on a tight situation."

"We will always stand ready ma'am." The commander stood at ease. "Good evening sir." The commander saluted Krei.

"Hey Matsumoto. Long time no see old friend." Krei walked to the commander and greeted him with a warm smile. "Miko, tell the board that I will not be able to attend the meeting this evening. I had to attend personal matters."" Miko understood completely. She walked back to the chopper and left in a hurry.

As soon as everyone boarded the chopper, the machine lifted from the ground and headed back to the HQ.

"So, why such a hurry." The commander took a more relaxed position so he could hear the boy.

"Please, this will be kept up between all of us, including the pilots." The sudden seriousness from Hiro's voice took Krei and Matsumoto by surprise. Feeling that the boy was about to share important info they took a more serious stand. "Please don't get me wrong but we need to know. Is everybody back at the HQ trustworthy?"

"How do you dare question…" Matsumoto was stopped by Krei, understanding that Hiro was not finished.

"I'm not questioning the people working over there. Everyone has helped us in such ways we could never repay but here is the catch. Yesterday's evening a group of… Uhm…. Journalists was in front of my Aunt's café." Hiro made a brief stop to make sure they were following. "After the mob was forced to retreat by the police I was able to talk with Aunt Cass. She mentioned that several of the journalists were asking questions about Big Hero 6."

"Do you think they know?" Krei tried to get closer.

"That's what we thought at the beginning, but apparently they have no idea. Each of us looked for any kind of article or video that could give us away but we couldn't find a single thing on the web."

"Well, that's a relief." The commander sighed deeply, glad that the team was still a mystery. "But what does it have to do with the people at HQ?"

"They have everything to do commander. Can we trust them? Can they keep their mouths shut about us?" Hiro looked so serious that even the commander flinched.

"Don't worry kid, I say and quote they won't talk about you."

"I trust you commander." Hiro sighed. "How long till we get to the HQ?"

"About five minutes."

Hiro nodded and turned his attention to the others who were chatting vividly. It was a different view considering the seriousness of his previous chat. They were telling jokes with the rest of Matsumoto's team. Matsumoto was the first one on his feet when the craft landed on the island.

"Okay Ladies!" Matsumoto yelled as Gogo and HL stood up. "HAHA I was talking to my team, you can remain sited." Both girls took seats as the others started laughing. That was until Gogo shot them the most blood curling stare.

"Okay team, let's go to the training room."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Krei asked quite concerned.

"Actually there is." Wasabi turned his head so he could look at the blond man. "I know we already looked on the internet but if you and the team on the eagle nest could search for any clues that might lead them to us that would be great."

"Consider it done."

"Thanks."

They spend the whole Saturday at the HQ. The entire team was training except Hiro who used this time to actually check each suit carefully. They needed to enforce the security measures in case something happened. Changes here and there but he needed to be sure, the lives of his friends depended on it. It was getting darker when Hiro got up from his laboratory and with the help of some assistants he took each suit to the training room. The sound of the door opening made everybody stop and head to the younger member of the team. Hiro looked up and signaled the eagle nest because he wanted to talk to them.

"The channel is open Hiro." The voice of a rather young guy patched through.

"Is Krei there?"

 _I am!_

"Were you able to find something?"

 _Fortunately no. You are clear as far as we looked_. Hiro smiled and nodded the control room that everything was good so they could close the communication channel.

"Okay guys." Hiro stretched a bit. "I have made modifications to each suit." Hiro smiled quite proud. "So, this is for everyone. I added a filter to each mask. In this case if any enemy force decides to use a gas or toxin we can breathe perfectly. Each helmet's glass will now be completely darkened. So nobody can see our faces unless you want to. In that case, there is a button on the right that will clear the crystal."

"Honey Lemon." Hiro nodded at HL so she could come closer. "Although with the Vibranium armors that Krei got us most of our bodies are covered. I designed this gloves so you can have a better grip on your chem balls. I also added thirty combinations to your purse, how you are going to use them I'll leave it to your imagination. Also I added a self-replenishing system to your belt. If you use a ball another will inflate to take its place. Now you will be carrying almost 200 shots… aprox."

"Wow, that's quite the firepower, thanks Hiro!" HL literally hopped after the assistants gave her the suite.

"Wasabi, you are already a martial arts expert so I personally think that for now, the blades are enough. The only thing I added was a parachute system hidden on your back, in case something happens when we are on Baymax."

"That is actually quite comforting."

"Hahaha I wanted you to feel safe."

"Thanks man."

"Fred." Hiro was about to continue but Fred literally jumped in excitement. Like a 8 year old kid when you are about to give them a gift. "I looked at the college videos and saw that you are quite able with that sign of yours so here it is." Hiro gave what looked like a tiny metal stick.

"What's this?"

"Press the button!"

"What…." Fred unconsciously pressed the button and the stick turned into a bo staff. "Woah!" Fred just went to the middle of the room and started practicing. Of course, the only thing he knew were the moves with the sign but this would give him another thing to train on.

"Now." Hiro bent down and picked up Gogo's suite. "I made some changes to the mag-lev disks. If my calculations are correct, you will be able to move faster than before. I also added a distance detector on your HUD. That way you can map your movements before you are there."

"Thanks Hiro."

"One last thing." Hiro pleaded for everyone to get together. "We will have to take rougher security measures. From now on no nicknames in public. We will use our real names, and when we are on our suits we will make use of our nicknames. Even though our helmets are soundproof I don't want to risk our identities because of some stupid nicknames okay?"

As everyone nodded Hiro smiled contempt of the new additions. I think that must be it for today. Who wants to play videogames?" They all exited the room arguing about which game. Hiro insisted on a game that all of them could play so no one would be excluded.

* * *

 **So, as I said at the beginning, I need to discuss several things with all of you.**

 **first things first, as you may have noticed this chapter ends in a really weird situation. No more nicknames while they are in public. We already know 4 names but I am missing two nicknames and I need your help on deciding what to use.**

 **1)Gogo Tomago / Leiko Tanaka**

 **2)Honey Lemon / Aiko Miyazaki**

 **3)Wasabi / ? - I know his name is Wasabi No-Ginger but in the disney universe Wasabi was because he spilled wasabi on his shirt (therefore a nickname) I want to know, are you okay if I choose a normal Jap name for him? You can send me ideas through PM.**

 **4)? / Hiro Hamada**

 **5)? / Baymax**

 **6)? / Fred - I don't want to use Fredzilla because that is, well, it gives away his name.**

 **Now, lets get down to the most important thing. Unfortunately, I am getting closer to the end of my second semester in college. I live in Guatemala and we manage college through semesters. I will end the cycle on november 17th and go back until january 7. Therefore bit by bit college is getting rougher. So I won't upload any chapter this month. Wich means we will see each other again until November 15th. (Right where my tests are about to end) So please bear with me until I finish this process. I will take this time to also review all your options for the names and nicknames.**

 **THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS UNTIL NOVEMBER (I'M SO SAD)**

 **-DRON out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**WAAAAAAASSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! hahahahaha hey guys! I know, I know, I'm really sorry because I promised that we would eventually see each other november 15th but as I finished my college's semester my mind and body refused to write a single word. BUT, but, here I am, not dead yet.**

 **Obviously this is a new chapter (duh) and I have good news. Given that now I'm on vacations, expect an increase in update rate for this story as we close on the final chapters of this second part of the series. I must thank very deeply those who have kept up with the story so far. I don't deserve such readers.**

 **before we continue, I want to address some comments**

 **GUEST:** Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! I really hope this fills your expectations and more.

 **Rogue444:** I know right? The suspense is really killing me too but nothing in life is easy. Not when you have two characters that are too dense about certain things. But I assure you, the following chapters will contain certain development for this two. Just hang on! Tell your heart to be brave and it will be compensated.

 **Please, let me know your thoughts about this chapter. I'm eaguer to hear your reviews, specially on this one. I need to discuss something really quick before you head on to the lecture. Do you guys remember what I asked previously? about the names and the nicknames? Unfortunately I didn't recieve a single idea or request regarding them so I took the liberty to freely change it. IF you have any complaints please let me know on the review page.**

 **Be advised, this will be a little confusing sometimes.**

 **Wasabi / Tetsuo... I picked Tetsuo because it means Wise Hero/Wise man. I definitely think it goes with him. If you have any other idea feel free to tell me.**

 **Ryuu / Fred... Ryuu in this case will be when he is on the dragon suit. Ryuu means Dragon Spirit, which definitely goes perfectly for such character.**

 **Yuudai / Baymax... Yuudai, again, it will be used when Baymax is suited up. It means Big/Great/Large Hero.**

 **Gogo / Leiko Tanaka**

 **Honey Lemon / Aiko Miyazaki**

 **? / Hiro... I still haven't found a nickname yet for our hero.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading.**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 18: Beautiful Nightmare**

"SO!"

Fred slammed both of his hands on the table where the others were taking their lunch. Everybody jumped on their seats but still quite used to Fred's shenanigans. Everybody dropped their eating and turned to Fred, after realizing that he was about to say something important.

"I was thinking. Next week is going to be Wasa…. I mean, Tetsuo's birthday. And I thought of throwing a party for him. It's a surprise though."

"That is actually a good idea." Gogo admitted.

"What do you have in mind?" Hiro asked.

Fred shined with a huge smile. "I can use the family meeting hall for the party." Fred paused for a moment to gather his ideas. "I am planning on inviting most of his partners of his career and some extra friends. It's not like we are the only ones right?" All of them nodded.

"Yeah, but how are you planning on keeping it a secret from Tetsuo?" HL asked, sipping from her beverage. "It will be a lot of people."

"I've been thinking about that…" Fred took a seat beside the biker. "I was thinking of going personally to each of the invited? It will take a lot of time but…"

"That is the only way I see it coming through."

"Yeah… wait. Are you actually agreeing with me?" Fred stared at Gogo like she was some kind of stranger.

"Oh come on." Gogo turned her face to Fred and glared at him.

"WHAT?" Fred feigned ignorance. "I'm not the one who is at fault here."

"True!" Both HL and Hiro added at the same time with a huge smile on their faces.

"You see!" Fred pointed at HL and Hiro. "I'm not the one that always disagrees with everybody."

"That's it!" Gogo stood up. "Come here."

"W-What! W-Why?" Fred scrambled out of the table scared. "I haven't said anything!"

"Come here nitwit!"

"Wait! I have my lunch still…" Both Fred and Gogo ran out of the cafeteria yelling at each other.

"Hey guys!" Wasabi appeared behind HL and Hiro. "The usual?"

"Oh yeah." Hiro sipped from his coke with a huge smile.

"Wanna take a seat?" HL asked making some room for Wasabi.

"Thanks Honey… I mean, Aiko! Sorry!" Wasabi bowed in front of HL as she giggled.

"There is no need to apologize. I find it quite difficult to get used to our names after using nicknames for almost three years."

"Yeah…" Hiro added. "I only knew you by your nickname. I never took the time to actually ask you for your name."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Wasabi rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah, don't worry." Hiro sipped again from his cup.

"Hey guys, hi Wa… Tetsuo!" Everybody giggled, more to the not so complicated task of addressing everybody by their actual names.

"Don't sweat it. Hi Leiko, finished with your daily pursuit?" Wasabi eyed the cafeteria's doors hoping to see a bruised Fred.

"Don't even mention it!" Gogo took a seat beside HL, although a part of her wanted to be closer to Hiro, she was not in the mood to be sure she could control herself if something unexpected were to happen. "How is it going _old man?"_

"Hey! I'm not _THAT_ old." Wasabi smiled. "I'm just one year older than you."

"You are still the oldest one of the group." Gogo smirked.

Wasabi opened his mouth to counter her argument but it was indeed true. "Touché."

"Anyway…" Hiro stood up from the table. "We all have to go, that is if we don't want to be late to our classes."

"But…" Gogo tried to stop him.

"No, don't but me Leiko." She adored how her name sounded with his voice. "I'm not letting you get late to classes."

Gogo was about to open her mouth but saw HL looking at her with a devious smile. She immediately closed her mouth, grabbed her backpack and started walking.

"What are you waiting for?" Gogo said as she stormed out of the cafeteria, struggling to keep her face hidden because of the blush.

"Woah, and I expected a bit more resistance." Hiro stared blankly at the now closing door.

"You know how she is sometimes." Wasabi walked past him patting his back. "You better hurry up though or you'll be late too. See ya later at the lab."

"What's wrong Hiro?" HL asked after grabbing all her stuff.

"Nothing, just, lost in thoughts… I guess." Hiro half smiled.

"And what are you thinking about?" He knew she would not let go so easily so he decided to tell her.

"Well, today is Wednesday right?"

"Yep."

"We always walk together to our next class since we share schedules on some courses." Hiro looked quite disappointed but it was not the first time either. "And she forgot her phone… again."

"See ya later Hiro." HL smiled. "Good luck with that." She exited the cafeteria after eyeing the phone laying on the table.

"OH MY GOD HIRO SORRY!" Gogo whispered quite embarrassed when the boy took his respectful seat.

"Don't worry" Hiro whispered back. "I don't know what you and Aiko have going on between you two, but it must have been something rather annoying for you to storm out that way of the cafeteria."

"It's nothing, she just…" Gogo blushed.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Hiro intervened when he sensed Gogo's awkwardness.

"By the way, here is your phone."

The following days were quite a chaos. Between hiding the party to Wasabi and trying to get the "invitation" to all the guests. The team slowly found out that it would be quite a difficult task to complete. Still, it was quite funny how Fred went from one room to another trying to spill the news. Obviously Wasabi was never easy to fool. Being a trained martial artist and quite observant of people, the team had found themselves almost caught several times.

The general idea was to notify everybody when and where the birthday party was going to be held. Obviously tell them that it is meant to be a surprise so keeping it a secret from Wasabi was a must. They found themselves quite amazed at how people reacted to their mischievous plan. They expected the casual idiot that would be blurting things out. But everybody, the people that was in the lab and the others that shared classes with him, was rather fond of the idea and agreed that the man deserved it. Of course, knowing Fred, he would also add some twists to the whole situation. His weird addiction to comics kicked in two days before the whole thing. Everybody was to attend the party with masks, yes, masks. The idea of not knowing with who you were dancing with was quite exciting to everybody, except for the team of course, who knew the _why_ for the masks.

Now, for them, the plan was quite different. Everything was going to be held on Wasabi's birthday of course, but in order to not arise any suspicion, they had decided to spend the day as they normally would. Take their lunch and then part ways but letting know the martial artist that they will meet again later that day on Hiro's house because they were going to Fred's uncle restaurant.

 **GOGO**

Once knowing all the details of the plan everybody said their goodbyes and headed to their houses. It was rather late so if she wanted to impress certain someone she needed to hurry up and finish what she started. It took her longer than expected but when she finished a warm feeling felt her chest. Her cheeks turned red and with a smile she tucked the small object on the pocket of her jacket, that way she would never forget about it.

Tomorrow was the big day, and she knew that what she just finished was going to give her some strike points over the boy. Just going over the whole ordeal on her head made her smile. She rolled and rolled on her bed almost squealing at the sudden happiness that flooded her body. This was it, no more running, no more bullshit. With a smile, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

" _See you tomorrow then?" Hiro said as he started packing up all his books._

" _Sure." Gogo's voice came a tad lower, clearly sad that the day has come to an end._

 _Although she hated to admit, Hiro's help was indeed needed after her frustration destroyed every kind of motive to keep working on her bike. For some reason, Hiro's presence was soothing and she found herself able to not only finish her work on the bike but also ending a couple of projects for the SFIT._

" _Gogo, are you okay?" The boy's voice knocked her back to the real world as she found herself staring at him._

" _Y-Yeah." She turned around. "Just need some water." She turned around and walked to the kitchen to avoid the boy."_

 _She returned after taking enough time to make sure she had calmed down. She didn't want the boy to leave, not yet at least. Maybe offer to watch a movie?_

" _I guess this is it." Her thoughts were again interrupted by Hiro's voice._

" _Let me…" Gogo accompanied the boy to the door._

" _I'll see you tomorrow at the SFIT right?" Gogo avoided the boy as if suddenly the lamp beside the door was more important than him._

 _Suddenly she felt two arms wrapping themselves around her neck. The space between their bodies was diminishing every second. Gogo found herself drowning in Hiro's eyes, desperate to know what would feel like to be closer. Adrenaline rushed through her body, but refused to move as several questions started to rush through her head._

 _Her hands slowly climbed up to Hiro's cheeks and then she tangled her fingers on Hiro's hair. Hiro's lips curved into a smile as she started caressing the boy. A quite moan escaped her mouth as Hiro pressed himself harder against her body. She slowly knelt down so that their faces were at the same level. Hiro just looked at her expectant of what would happen. Gogo stared intently at Hiro's eyes causing his lips to part and a small sigh to escape his mouth._

 _His warm breath collided against her lips, a small bolt rushed through her body. She grabbed Hiro's sweater and pulled him towards her as she pressed her forehead against him. A little smile escaped Hiro's face as he tangled his fingers on Gogo's hair, just like she did seconds before. She bit her lip, as her eyes wandered between Hiro's eyes and lips. She closed her eyes, just as he did. Mouths getting closer by the second._

 _CRAWLING IN MY SKIN!_

Gogo bolted up from her bead. Her heart was racing, as if she had just stopped running a five mile course. The song that she had set up as an alarm kept playing on her phone. She struggled against the covers to stop the annoying sound, cursing the phone for interrupting such dream. She glanced at the blinding light coming from her phone and confirmed the date. Today was the day, there was no reason to fight anymore. This was only hurting her and probably hurting the boy too.

She got out of bed and ran to her bathroom. The warm feeling of the water washing all her worries away for a moment. Then she realized something that she was totally not prepared for.

"Ah shit…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Remember what I said before? Hey there guys? How is it going! I'm actually quite excited for this chapter as I had real fun while writing it. Please let me know what you think about it! Thanks to all the readers and let's continue to the comments! ^_^**

 **Batpool: I know I tease you guys a lot. At least you are enjoying my work! Thanks for giving me your precious time. As always, hope this chapter fills your expectations.**

 **Withough further news here it goes!**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 19: Would You Dance With Me?**

 **GOGO**

Panic.

Just plain and old' panic.

This were uncharted territories for our poor heroine. What the hell was she supposed to do? Suddenly the idea of going to the party seemed too farfetched. Like some kind of suicide mission. She just sat on her bed, gazing blindly at her closet. What was she supposed to wear? The idea of being surrounded by a lot of people was not appealing. Sweat started to pour down her forehead as her mind raced through different scenarios including some more 'weird' situations with Hiro. She immediately shook her head as she realized what she was thinking.

 _My god…_

She scrambled through the covers of her bed, looking for her phone. She decided to call Fred and excuse herself from the party. _No, I can't do that._ She thought to herself remembering that said party was because of Wasabi's birthday.

 _I'm not gonna like this…_

She hated to admit that she needed help. But this was a whole different situation. A case that she would never put herself into. She scrolled through her contacts and dialed the number of the only person capable of helping her.

 _Hello?_

"Hey, good morning!"

 _Gogo is that you?_

"What's up?" The voice on the other side of the phone squealed.

 _It's so weird for you to be calling this early. Are you ready for today's party?_

"Well… you see… I…"

 _You need help?_

Gogo sighed. "Yeah… I mean… please!" The voice giggled.

 _Don't worry, I'll be there in an hour. Is that okay?_

"Sure, please hurry."

This was definitely the longest hour of her life so far. The blond said an hour and both knew that being late was not a part of HL. The problem was that, even after doing all she had to do, Gogo still had more than half an hour left until HL's arrival. She just sat there on her bed patiently waiting for the doorbell.

 **DING DONG**

 _Thanks God_

Gogo rushed downstairs and opened the door.

 **HONEY LEMON**

"I don't know what am I going to do? I'm not that kind of woman! I don't even have a dress? Should I use makeup? I should really use makeup. I don't even know how to dance! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

HL was fighting hard her laugh. This was the first time Gogo has thrown her a tantrum like this. Seeing her coming and going, walking around her room like a caged lion. This was definitely not in her comfort zone but that meant this day was really important. Obviously she knew why but this was not the moment to discuss about certain person.

"Are you even listening?"

"Of course, please continue!" HL was at the verge of tears.

"What's so funny?"

"The great Leiko Tanaka, scared of a party. What? Oh, what is it that has my dear friend in such state?" Gogo just eyed HL clearly clueless as to what she is referring.

"Is it the party itself? Or is it a certain someone that has Gogo flustered?" HL grinned when she saw Gogo blushing. The biker suddenly froze and turned into a tomato.

"Oh shut up, you know that it's not because of _him!_ "

"Are you sure?" HL raised an eyebrow, confronting Gogo.

"Of course! Hiro doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"I never mentioned Hiro."

The biker stopped in her tracks as her face turned red. In fact, so red that even her ears blended in. She curled her hands into fists trying to fight her embarrassment.

"I-I… okay, I admit it." Gogo lowered her face to avoid HL. "I just…"

"What's bugging you then?" HL bent forward as to pay attention to her best friend.

"I-I-I…" She never stuttered but remembering what she dreamed about was worse than expected. "I'm not ready yet."

"Oh come on Gogo. How many times do we need to have this talk?" HL stood up, walked towards the biker and gave her a hug. She knew Gogo didn't liked it but she needed one right now. She is straight forward most of the times but when it always comes to this kind of stuff her mind suddenly closes up.

"What if he…"

"No, I'm not letting you finish that sentence." HL held her stronger. "Now, get changed but get yourself a good pair of tennis. After the movie and the lunch we are going shopping. And no buts!"

 **GOGO**

There was no way Gogo was going to get away from this. Her heart has been pounding since she got up from her bed. The sheer amounts of thoughts racing through her head were enough to knock her out for several days. Thinking again and again how this day would be and how it would end. The probability, even if it was the smallest, of having Hiro on her arms. The little gift she finished last night and that was laying on the right pocket of her jacket. She was sure this day would end up killing her.

The plan was to meet at an ice cream parlor near the SFIT. HL had come on her car so Gogo had to accept the ride. It was short though and in matter of few seconds they were already there. As always, they were the first to arrive so they chose a table were they could sit and started their waiting game.

The day went as smoothly as possible. The ice cream parlor, then the movie and then lunch with Aunt Cass. Wasabi was not suspecting it, but he bit Fred's lure when he mentioned his uncle's restaurant. They finally agreed on meeting at some point on Fred's house so they could all go on one car to the restaurant.

This is where the excruciating part of the day starts for Gogo. HL was truly aware that her friend was not one of parties. Her entire social life was reduced to the five of them but today was going to be different. HL had to convince Gogo that some good looks would get Hiro on her knees even before talking to him on the party.

"First things first." HL said to Gogo as they entered the mall. "We have to get you a dress."

Gog let out a heavy sigh. She knew she was doomed from the beginning. Even though her heart hasn't stopped it's racing, she was starting to regret calling the blond for help.

"Come on!" HL pulled Gogo as she started jogging. "I know a Store that sells beautiful dresses and I know we will be able to find one that suits you."

Gogo nodded, mentally preparing herself for the long and rough day. It was just matter of time until her patience decided to get traded by rage. This time, HL was nodding fiercely with a huge smile on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and didn't recognize herself. This was not like her! Yes, Gogo thought that she looked beautiful, but this dress? Thousands of little voices were screaming to Gogo to get changed back to her clothes, run and invent an excuse to miss the party.

"Oh, we are definitely going to take that one." HL literally glowed with her smile. "You look amazing Leiko. Just wait for him to see you." HL clapped, jumping uncontrollably.

"Now we have to find matching shoes." HL said carrying the bag with the dress in her hands.

Now she had reached the point with no return. She suddenly grew a couple of inches. Not used to using heels but not totally oblivious to the experience. HL dropped her jaw after looking how Gogo handled high heels with ease… or well, better than expected. Was there anything left? Gogo was about to come up with a sentence to end her nightmare when.

"Now, your hair!"

"What is wrong with my hair?" That had flared up her inner self to stop this.

"Relax, we are not going to do something THAT crazy." HL laughed at Gogo's reaction. "I just guessed that your purple streak is a little opaque. I thought that getting your bangs done again would look great for tonight."

"Oh." Gogo directed a hand to her purple bangs and teased her hair. "I-I guess that's fine." Gogo whispered.

"Then it's a deal!" HL grabbed Gogo again as if she were a weird kind of puppet. Seriously though, Gogo thought, where does HL store all this energy?

Finally, after some excruciatingly 30 minutes on the salon getting her bangs redone they were out of the mall. She couldn't handle the girl chat HL was having with almost all of the stylist of that cursed place. Rubbing the bridge of her nose to calm her head, she noticed that the sun was already setting. This was not good.

"I guess we are not going to be there for the surprise." HL came in, stealing Gogo's words from her mouth."

"Yeah, this little adventure costed us more than what we expected." Gogo said already through with all that crap.

"Give me minute." HL took out her phone and called Fred.

"Hey Freddy! Are you with Wasabi right now?"

Gogo eyed the blond woman as she let her things rest on the trunk of HL's car.

"We won't be able to be there for the surprise."

"Yeah, I know. Tell them that we are going in my car…."

"See you later! Yes, don't worry. Yes, Gogo is with me."

"Ok, bye!"

"What did he say?" Gogo asked quite brightly.

"He just talked to Wasabi. He's getting ready, then he will go for Hiro and then for Fred." HL turned on the car. "Most of the people is already there so I just hope for Wasabi to bite Fred's lie.

"We better hurry up then."

"Agreed. My house is closer so we will get dressed there."

 **WASABI**

Wasabi hung up the phone and went ahead to the shower. It has been an amazing day so far for our hero. There was nothing better than spending most of the day with your friends. He was no fool though. That thing about Fred's uncle suddenly knowing that today was his birthday. Yeah sure! No way that was just coincidence, but he actually liked the idea. It felt like they were imposing themselves upon Fred's family.

Who was going to pay for their dinner? It was kinda obvious that Fred was inviting them but the same goes for their little island trip. All that food, their go kart experience and all the staff that was ready for them in case something happened. What about their trip on that fancy chopper? Wasabi knew that none of his friends were economically capable of keeping up with Fred's life style. Every time he wanted to pay something for his friend, Fred always ended up taking the shot. Fred is not like the general portrait of some of the richest bastards out there. In fact, Fred's life and the way he acted around them made it look like he was just a normal person.

Wasabi stepped out of the shower with a smile on his face. One day he will repay Fred with something. With what? He doesn't know yet but there must be something the rich boys hasn't done yet. He checked the hour on his watch and realized they only had one hour left. There is no way Wasabi was going to be late to that reservation. He took the keys of his van and headed towards Hiro's house.

He had to wait for five to ten minutes until the front door opened. Hiro was struggling with his tie as he waved goodbye to Aunt Cass. Hiro ran to the van and took a deep sigh.

"What up little dude?"

"Hey! Who are you calling little?"

"Are you serious?" Wasabi laughed. "Is that tie giving you trouble."

"Yeah, I was looking for videos that would show me how this thing goes but that's when you appeared."

"Oh, that's why it took you some time." Wasabi chuckled. "Don't worry, when we get to Fred's house I'll show you."

"Let's go then!"

Wasabi nodded and turned on his van. "You look good though."

"Thanks!" Hiro smiled proud. "I went with Aunt Cass to a nearby mall to get the suit. The one I had was too small." Hiro put on his seatbelt. "I guess I grew up a little."

"Yeah… I don't think so."

"HEY!" Hiro punched Wasabi's arm.

"Okay, Okay! jeez."

The rest of the trip was spent in complete silence. Hiro was about to fall asleep when Wasabi suddenly stopped in front of a huge mansion. Wasabi honked two times to let Freddy know that they were here. Seconds later came Fred with a huge smile.

"Where are the girls?" Wasabi asked quite concerned.

"Oh yeah, they just called. They are still getting ready so they will go to the restaurant in Honey Lemon's car."

"Oh, Okay then. Get in."

"Y-Yeah. About that, I will need some help."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to take some stuff to my uncle and is quite a lot so I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure." Hiro got out of the van quite excited.

"Sure… We better hurry up though."

"Awesome! Thanks guys! I really appreciate it." Fred escorted the other two to the front door and waited for Heathcliff to open the door.

"Good evening Hiro, Wasabi."

"Hi Heathcliff." Both said at the same time.

"I still need to get some stuff from upstairs" Fred said as he climbed the stairs. "The rest of the things are in the family hall."

Heathcliff, taking the hint, signaled Hiro and Wasabi to follow him. Heathcliff opened the door but the room ahead of them was completely dark.

"Please excuse me. When Fred's parents are not here this room is barely used so the curtains remain closed and, as you can see, the lights are off. Please wait here as I turn on everything."

 _SURPRISE!_

The vast room, though not completely full, had a couple dozens of people. All his friends from the SFIT were here. Everyone properly dressed and with masks.

"Hey guys! Take this!" Fred came into the room and handed them their masks. "Now go ahead, people is waiting to greet you!"

 **GOGO**

"Come on! Hurry up!" HL said jogging in front of her.

"I'm going! This dress is a bit too long."

Gogo had to hold her dress a bit so she could keep up. It was kind of difficult to her because of the heels, but she had used heels before so it was not that uncomfortable. It always amused Gogo how the blond tolerated being in heels almost every day. They were almost to the entrance of the main hall. Gogo's heart pumped harder. It almost fell as if that thing would come out of her ribcage at any moment. She was partially glad that the little gift for Hiro was still a mystery for HL. In the background they could hear the guests singing happy birthday.

"Are you ready?" HL said, placing her hand over the door's handle.

"Yeah…"

"Oh wait!" HL retreated and frantically searched through her purse. "Here, I almost forgot your mask!"

"Right." Gogo adjusted her mask and noticed her hands were trembling.

"Go get him tigress." HL opened the door and heard Fred in the background curse. Off to a bad start then. Gogo thought to herself as all the guests stared at them as they came in striding through the room.

 **FRED**

"SO!" The voice of Fred interrupted the party as he stood up in the middle of the room with a microphone on his hand. "As you may all know, this party was organized because of certain someone."

The whole room exploded in several cheers. It was obvious why they were there.

"Tetsuo!"

More cheers.

"Dude where are you?" More cheers exploded as soon all the crowd joined Fred in order to find the missing person.

 _HE'S HERE!_

Someone literally pushed the broad man into the little 'stage' right beside Fred.

"SO! My dear friend here Tetsuo, A.K.A Wasabi is having his birthday today. How old are you today?"

"20?" Wasabi was so embarrassed that it came out more like a question rather than an answer.

"Dude you are old… anyway." Fred raised his arm to get everybody's attention.

"Would you like to join in to sing him happy birthday?"

Everybody applauded as they started singing in a large choir the traditional happy birthday song. As they neared the end several guys closed in from behind with little tubes on their hands.

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_

Both Fred and Wasabi were showered in silly string as a bunch of people ran around them spraying the content of their cans.

"Thanks guys!" Wasabi said through the mic trying to get rid of the mess that had tangled in his hair.

"Continue with the… Holy shit…"

Nobody would've noticed of course… no one.

 **HIRO**

Hiro was laughing his ass off as both of his friends were being showered with the material. He was about to head to the table with the sodas when he heard Fred cursing. He was not like that, not that he recalled and he has never said something like that since he met him. The crowd suddenly fell silent catching Hiro's attention too. The door was opened, letting more guests in. A woman with a silver mask was walking through the crowd, clearly embarrassed. Hiro's jaw dropped when he directed his eyes to other parts rather than her mask.

The woman was using high heels that matched her dress. Her dress was everything but simple, she was wearing a red dress that reached her ankles. A deep V neck that showed more than usual and also left exposed everything down to her lower back. And if it wasn't enough, the part of the dress that covered her legs had one side cut open. Every time she took a step forward, her leg could be seen. Hiro couldn't believe such woman could exist on the world, then came the shock. His feet grew cold and his legs turned into playdough as he focused on more things surrounding said woman. Behind her trailed another woman. This one was taller and dressed completely on yellow. Yes, everything was yellow. Besides her mask, mind her, which was pink.

Hiro recognized the blond very well. Her natural happy state made her stand out, like a bucket of black paint sprayed on the white snow of a mountain. This could only mean one thing. His eyes almost popped out as he focused again on the woman in the red dress. Wrapped on her right arm was a pretty recognizable black leather jacket. A highlighted purple streak of hair than ran from her forehead down to one of her eyes. Needless to say, he almost fainted. The music started again and people quickly returned to the stage.

"Hi!" Gogo approached Hiro with a huge smile. HL's plan with the dress had worked. In fact, it worked too well.

"H-H-Hi!" Hiro's hands were sweating. He just couldn't believe it. "Leiko?" She just looked at him, a smirk showing on her face.

"Y-Y-You look…" Hiro swallowed. "You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you! You don't look bad yourself." Gogo laughed as Hiro unconsciously straightened his suit.

"Hey!" The couple was interrupted by Fred. "Woah dude, you look like your nose is bleeding!"

"WHAT?" Hiro quickly brushed his fingers to his nose. "But I'm not…" Suddenly Wasabi, Fred and HL started laughing at Hiro's confused expression.

"Anyway, Hi Leiko! You look stunning." Fred did a little bow.

"Yeah girl, ready to go hunting?" Hiro's heart flinched a little. Wasabi smiled, also making a little bow.

"Thanks guys! Happy Birthday Tetsuo!" Gogo took a step forward and hugged her friend. "It's not much but I have something for you." Gogo handed Wasabi a little envelope.

"Thank you very much Leiko. You didn't have to though."

"Me too! Me too!" HL literally skipped to Wasabi. "Happy birthday Tetsuo!" She handed him a little box wrapped in paper.

"Thank you very much guys." A tear threatened to scape Wasabi's eye. "I really appreciate it."

"Dude…" Fred wrapped his arm on Wasabi's shoulders. "Look at this!" The five of them turned to look at the scenery unfolding before them. "You totally deserve all this." The others nodded.

"Now go, it's your party!" Fred kicked Wasabi in the butt forcing him to walk through the crowd greeting people.

"Madam…" Fred extended his arm to HL. "Would you concede me this piece?" HL giggled but nodded.

"See ya guys!"

"AIKO WAIT!" Gogo rushed to HL leaving a Hiro still in shock.

It was the first time he witnesses Gogo using heels but she still managed to walk perfectly. Hiro just stared at Gogo as she took something out of the pocket of her jacket. Hiro grew curious as she turned around to give her back to HL. Hiro dismissed it after a couple of seconds, believing that something was wrong with the dress. Hiro turned around and filled a cup with punch but he turned around too soon. He felt a familiar presence beside him, his body fell mesmerized again before such beauty.

The problem was that he was now choking on the liquid he had on his mouth. What was happening today? Did Gogo planned to kill him that night? After recovering he took a look again at Gogo. This couldn't be happening right? On her chest dangled a golden necklace that read "I Love You." A necklace that he remembered too well.

"So…"

"S-S-So?"

"How is the party?"

"Pretty cool! You missed the happy birthday though." Now that Gogo was in heels he had to look up more than usual. The hope of actually growing taller was now diminishing by the minute.

"Yeah, I feared we might be late to the meeting but not this late." Gogo sighed. "At least we are here."

Hiro nodded and placed his cup on the table were the punch was. Gogo was staring at HL who was dancing with Fred. Hiro naturally followed Gogo's gaze and landed on those two.

"Hiro/Leiko" Both said at the same time.

"You first!" Hiro said. Gogo took a deep breath trying to steel herself.

"Would you dance with me?" Gogo was looking down to the ground while Hiro gulped.

"Yes." Hiro said after a few seconds.

"You do? I-I mean, GREAT!" Gogo shook her head trying to calm herself.

Hiro extended his arm but given that he was shorter than Gogo before, now that she was using high heels it looked like he was standing beside HL. It felt quite horrible that he had to be the one lacing his arm around Gogo's. She couldn't help but giggle at Hiro's embarrassment. She loved that he was shorter than her. Suddenly Hiro stopped, getting Gogo's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I Don't know how to dance." Hiro eyed the ground.

"Me either." Gogo elbowed Hiro's arm. "It should not be that difficult."

"Yeah" Hiro said as he eyed the other people that were dancing around them.

Honestly, both didn't know what the point was on all this. It were just a bunch of frantic movements and no dancing at all… or well, considered what dancing was regarding certain styles of music. Apparently Gogo had the same idea but slowly, both started to move. Frantic movements, yes, but they still enjoyed the moment. Gogo always taking the opportunity to show some of her leg every time she could. It was cute and heartwarming how Hiro tried to avert his gaze to other people. That was until a guy approached them.

"Well hello there." The man said with a huge smile.

Nobody recognized each other due to the masks. Both of them stopped and turned to look at the man standing beside them. It was a really tall man, toned muscles and blond hair.

"What is a gorgeous woman like you dancing with someone like him?" Hiro did not liked his tone but Gogo remained calm.

It was true though. Hiro barely reached Gogo's chin and now that she was using heels, it felt like she was dancing with her little brother. There is no way Hiro could compete against someone like him.

"What do you mean by someone like him?" Gogo crossed her arms and stared at the random dude.

"Well, let's just say…" The man smiled. "Let's be honest, that guy will not be able to fill your expectations of a real man."

"THAT guy, is manlier than what you are." Gogo sounded pissed, even Hiro was scared of what she would be able to do to them. "Now fuck off before you kiss your ass goodbye."

The man quickly turned around before mumbling "Crazy bitch."

"What did you say?" Gogo threatened to move forward but the man quickly walked off.

"I swear." She returned to Hiro. "What's wrong?"

"Why?" Hiro looked up to Gogo's eyes.

"Why what?" Now she was the confused one.

"You should've go with him." Hiro lowered his head again. "He is definitely good looking." Now Gogo caught up on Hiro.

"Hiro…" Gogo leaned forward. "Look at me." Hiro locked eyes with Gogo. It pained her heart to see Hiro like this but this was her chance. Now or never.

"He may be good looking but he doesn't have your heart." Both blushed but Hiro wanted to know. It felt good to hear her say it.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I…" Gogo felt how the words left her. "Oh come on. I'm not good at this!"

"I said… What do you mean?" Hiro pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at Gogo.

"You care for others."

"Uh-huh." Hiro unfolded his arms and stepped a bit closer to Gogo.

"Uhm… You are a dork."

"Yeah… Tell me something I don't know." Hiro rested his hands on Gogo's sides.

"Uhm, What are you doing?" Gogo was blushing fiercely.

"Nothing, just hugging my partner for the song."

"O-O-O okay."

"You were saying?"

"You are honest and gentle." Gogo started nibbling her lip as Hiro closed the little distance that was between them.

"What else?"

Their breathing flared up as the song slowed down. Both lost on the other's eyes. He was admiring her beauty while she was lost on his smile.

"Leiko Tanaka…" She adored how her name comes out from his mouth.

"Mhm…" She pressed her forehead against his.

"Would you be my…"

 _CRASH!_

All the windows to one side of the building broke, sending huge shards of glass against the crowd that was enjoying the party.

* * *

 **Batpool: I'm really, really, really sorry! I actually remembered your review as I wrote this final words and started LOLING on my room. You may continue to rise the volume in order to deafen those sweet, sweet curses directed to me. HAHAHAHA Love you! BTW, better get ready for the next chapter... huehuehue**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey there guys! As I said, faster upload rate! YAAAAAY! ^_^ Hope you really enjoy this chapter and please, as always, let me know what you think about it.**

 **Batpool: HAHAHAHA that is definitely the best review I've recieved since I started writing this story (That is including the first part of this little adventure of mine.) I'm not just trolling you! It's just that you are the only consistent reviewer so far on the last 10 chapters... so be damn sure that what you are recieving from me is love... on its own way of course! Hope you also enjoy this one.**

 **Moustache: Hey there! Glad you took some of your time to read! I really appreciate it. And yes, they had to be stopped! Nothing is that easy in life! huehuehue**

 **Again, hope all of you enjoy.**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 20: Under Siege**

 **HIRO**

People was screaming and running all over the place. The explosion sent everyone on a panic strike. Some were curled in balls crying others were even pushing aside those in front of them in order to get out. Shards of glass were sent flying into the room making sure to leave some people wounded.

 _Move! Move! Move!_

Hiro was on the ground. Both hands holding his ears as if they were to fall off. His ears were tingling as a sharp sound kept blasting through them. His body was being trampled as people lost total respect of those who were on the ground.

 _Get out of the way now!_

Hiro opened his eyes and meet himself in front of a red blur. How did he got to the ground was a mystery.

"Hiro, my god, are you okay?" Gogo kneeled beside Hiro to get him back to his feet.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. I just need a minute to recover."

"Well…"

Gogo was interrupted by another set of screams. What was left of the glass of the windows was brought down by people rappelling down. Soon, several grunts were heard. Loud thumps and people screaming even louder. Gogo turned around and saw several flashes coming from the guys that just came into the hall.

"Hiro, they are taking out people. They are definitely looking for someone."

"Guys let's go!" Fred appeared with Wasabi and HL.

"Wasabi! Take Hiro!" Gogo stood up and realized that the whole room had turned into a warzone. People flopping down like statues and others were trying to fight off the intruders. Apparently they knew that the attackers were not here to kill.

"We have to get to my room" Fred started running and soon the others followed.

All of them stormed through another door that was hidden behind the DJ and all the lights stuff. Hiro slowly reached for his watch and activated the call for help. Everybody felt their watches vibrate but this was a call for Baymax.

"Why your room?" Wasabi started as they turned around the corner to another hall. "If they are looking for someone they will check the whole building.

"That's not it." Hiro said almost fully recovered. "We, with Fred, decided to hide another set of suits for us on his room."

"Well… That's convenient." Gogo continued.

"Keep in mind though. This are our old suits so we have to be more careful."

Everybody nodded at Hiro as they stormed into Fred's room. It was as weird as before, still. Both Gogo and Wasabi felt something like a cancer creeping up to their eyes.

"Hurry up!" Fred said opening a panel to the side of his "little" action figures collection.

"You can let me down now Wasabi."

"Oh right, sorry."

"Don't worry. Thank you."

Five capsules emerged with their respective colors. The capsules were made big enough for each of them to get in and get changed, thus saving time and troubles as to who would change first. The five stepped out and finished some little adjustments to their garments.

"Okay…" Hiro said stepping forward. "Our mission, get as many people out as we can. Get them away from this, then we will stop them. Do not engage unless necessary. This are our old suits so we are less protected than with the armors Krei gave us." Hiro saw them nodding and smiled.

"Okay people. Let's do this."

The five of them exited through another door located on Fred's room that led right to the street. Just as they got ready to start their duty Baymax landed right beside them. Hiro instinctively climbed up and shot to the air. He had learned that landing at full force besides the bad guys was a good way to get some of them scared. Hiro made a full flip in the air and headed straight to some guys who were shooting those who made it outside in time.

"Surprise!" Quickly engaging his microbots Hiro destroyed three thugs and created a wall between the bad guys and the people.

"GUYS THEY WILL NOT BE SCARED OF US!" Hiro yelled quite concerned. "This are robots! Not people." Hiro started to analyze the situation differently. "They might be set to kill…" Hiro stopped as a giant red arm blocked a volley of bullets directed to his way.

"HIRO!" Everyone yelled.

"HIRO ARE YOU OKAY!" Gogo's voice was in full panic.

"Don't worry guys. I'm okay! Baymax blocked the attack. I was just."

"Don't scare us like that Hiro." HL came through the feed.

"Dully noted!" Hiro shook his head to recover. "Baymax!" The robot turned around. "They are robots. You can use your fist punch on them."

Hiro stared at Baymax as the giant robot jumped towards another group of robots and destroyed them on his landing. Hiro used the distraction to extend the wall to stand behind it for protection.

"Hey!" A giant lizard costume landed beside Hiro.

"Your call sign will be Ryuu from now on." Hiro said as Fred stood behind him in a protective formation. "Now, I need you to direct all the people west of your house. I will provide support."

"Roger!" Fred jumped and landed beside the entrance of his house. Soon after, a huge black wall formed along the way in order to protect the refugees.

"Hiro!"

"Yes!"

"Wasabi and I checked the roof. There is nothing here!"

"Okay, thanks Gogo." Hiro smiled but it didn't last long as a volley of bullets rained down on his microbots. Yes, they were made of metal but they weren't made to withstand such power.

"Gogo! Wasabi!" Hiro yelled as he covered the wholes made by the gunfire

"I need help here guys!" The microbot wall was not going to last very long if this continued. "These bastards are almost through the wall I created with the microbots."

"Going buddy!"

Hiro was about to say something but a colorful explosion stopped him. HL was running along Fred's house rooftop. As explosions ensued, Hiro noticed that HL had created another protective layer between the microbots and the robots assaulting the manor.

"Hiro, forget the wall! Go ahead and help Freddy with the rest of the guests."

"Roger!" Hiro dissolved the wall and headed towards Fred. "Nice job by the way."

"Thank you! Now go."

Hiro stated running towards the front door. There he found Fred fighting a couple of robots that apparently sneaked into the hall and pursued the fleeting guests.

"RYUU!" Hiro yelled as he entered the house.

Hiro quickly called the microbots and pierced all the way through the robots thorax.

"Thanks buddy!"

"How many are left?" Seriously, Hiro didn't thought that there would be that much people at the party. Guess his count was wrong.

"Let me…" Fred attempted to open the door but he was only greeted by bullets.

"I guess there is no one left."

"Uh guys?" HL's voice came through the feed. "You better hurry up in there and help us out."

Hiro and Fred came out of the building and amazed themselves at the sight. The street in front of Fred's house had turned into a warzone. Not only the team had engaged the enemy, even the police was trapped in the conflict. More bots were coming, from where? No one knows but they were slowly being outnumbered and outgunned.

"Okay… new plan." Hiro said as he destroyed a robot in the distance. "Fred and Wasabi. You will clear the hall from the robots. Meanwhile the rest will help as much as we can out here. Let us know when you are done. Heroes, time to work for a living. Oh, and Wasabi, let them know this is a code red."

Everyone headed to their new tasks. The hall, even though that was the first part to be attacked, given that most guests had run out there were a few to no robots left in there. It took only a couple of seconds for Hiro to receive a confirming message that the hall had been cleared.

"Okay, step 2. Get everyone back inside."

"But…" Gogo complained.

"Those who have not been taken down are sitting ducks out in the street. Get them back inside. Honey Lemon! I need you to cover those windows with the strongest thing you have."

"Hiro!" Wasabi came in.

"How long?"

"Five minutes!"

"Okay people! Hang On! Only five minutes!"

As the windows got covered by a weird gelatinous thingy, everybody turned their sole attention into stopping the robots and getting as many people inside as possible. A fierce battle unfolded as the team saw themselves using everything they had at their disposal to stop the endless onslaught of robots.

"Come on! Come on! Hurry up!" Hiro said standing by the doorway, ushering people inside.

Soon he caught sight of Aunt Cass. Of course she had to be there! Hiro slapped himself mentally although it was kinda obvious. She wouldn't forgive herself losing the opportunity to celebrate Wasabi's birthday. Hiro wanted to tell her so many things and that everything was alright but he couldn't.

"Please! I need your help!" Aunt Cass reached for Hiro. "I'm looking for my nephew." Hiro's heart winced as he noticed Aunt Cass panicking and in the verge of a nervous attack. "He is the only thing I have left!"

"Don't worry ma'am we'll find him. Please get inside before something happens." Hiro fought hard the urge to tell her that he was… well, him.

Hiro kept pushing people inside when suddenly two spot lights made themselves present in the air. Reinforcements had come and just in time. The choppers positioned themselves over the manor and let the team down gracefully. Hiro saw how the teams took defensive positions all over the roof of Fred's house and soon followed the commander's voice patching through his communicator.

"Someone called in reinforcements."

"Just in time commander." Hiro said jumping into action and taking a stand beside HL who was throwing her chem-balls all over the place.

"What's the situation?"

"What you are seeing are robots. Your priority is to guard the house. They are looking for someone but we aren't kind of letting them get what they want."

"Damn right son. We will cover the house and help you with this bastards."

"Commander, one last thing. Tell your men to point their targets with lasers. We wouldn't want to run into your line of fire."

"Consider it done kiddo. Let's get this fuckers!"

Suddenly the night was filled with dozens of red lines. The team was somewhat grateful of the smoke generated by the cars in fire. Although it clouded visibility, it was easier to spot the laser sights.

The fight continued as it seemed that the number of robots destroyed kept piling up. The sky was filled with several news choppers, each joining the fight but to get the best point of view to cover the story. Even the SFPD wanted to join and help but the robots were keeping them at bay. Baymax was about to run out of battery. Wasabi's power cells were dry, rendering his blades useless and forcing him go hand to hand combat. HL was almost out of ammo which left only Hiro, Gogo and Fred on the fight.

 _CLASH_

A sudden crash of glass was heard coming from the back of the house.

"We have a breach!" The commander yelled through the communicator as he and some men turned around to deal with the problem.

The thing is, there were still lots of robots to deal with. Seconds later the street filled again with screams from those that were inside the hall. Suddenly the robots started retreating.

"Commander what is happening back there?" Hiro and the others were catching their breaths, but he got no answer from the commander.

 _HELP!_

Hiro's body froze completely. Why? Of all the people that was invited. The others heard the scream too. Everybody looked at each other petrified. After some seconds of panic the team moved to the roof of the manor with the help of Baymax. Only to find the commander and his team laying on the ground unconscious.

 _HELP!_

A series of screams led each of the team direct their eyes to the hostage. A blur of brown hair was seen between the robots that were carrying her away. Aunt Cass was being taken away.


	21. Chapter 21

**HEYOOOOOOO! Wat Up fam! How you doin'? Obviously, a new chapter is up for you guys... Now, lets go ahead with the comments.**

 **Batpool: Because kidnapping Aunt Cass is somewhat better! LOL... Thanks for reading dude. Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Arizona Redbird: I do love you guys and yes, I also want you to have huge hospital bills for repeated cardiac arrests (I love cliffhangers! They are like, the best thing ever created!)... anyway. Now, don't be impatient sweet child. I don't think they will get together by the end of this book. Meh... things have to be that way don't you think? I'm really glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and you don't have to apologize for not reviewing. Sometimes you either don't have the time or it's just repeating the same thing. The most important thing to me is that you have read every single chapter since the first one of the first book. And to me, that is even better than a simple review. It feels awesome to know that someone actually loves my work and to that THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

 **As always, I really hope all of you enjoy this chapter and please, let me know in the reviews your concerns or other ideas. Remember that I'm still missing Hiro's nickname so if any of you have something out there you can throw it to me and see what can I do. Just please, IF you really have a nickname for Hiro please send it to me with it's meaning. I think that's it. Please enjoy!**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 21: Part of a Bigger Plan**

"Come on! We have to go!"

Hiro jumped wholehearted the house which was three floors tall. Mid way his microbots crushed the windows of the second floor and assisted Hiro down. With all the speed he could muster, he shot through the garden of the house in pursuit of the robots.

"Gogo, go after him, you are faster than us." HL said as she threw her last ball to the ground and created a soft cushion for Gogo to land on.

"What about you?" Gogo said through the communicator.

"I need to replenish my bag and we will have to charge Baymax a bit."

"JUST GO!" Wasabi yelled. "We'll catch up in a moment." Gogo nodded and darted away following the trail of destroyed robots.

"Guys…" Fred called in the distance, already ahead of them. "Through here!" Fred opened a hatch that let people get on the roof of his house.

Gogo knew very well that Hiro, instead of finding someone to help him, needed someone to stop him. Unconsciously when it came down to someone he cared about, after Tadashi's death, he took things more seriously. It was kinda painful for Gogo to see how much he changed on those few days.

Still, more questions kept piling up as Gogo pursued Hiro's path of destruction. Where were all this robots coming from? Who was commanding them? It was obvious that this weren't any kind of drones like Hiro's microbots.

Thank god it was already late and most of the civilians were already home. Gogo was able to see Hiro towering up, as he used his microbots the same fashion Yokai did when they were being followed.

"HIRO!" Gogo yelled.

"Hey!" Hiro smiled as he realized he was no longer alone.

"How do you plan to stop him?" Gogo dodged a robot that lunged at her and kept going.

"That's what I'm…." Both looked up as a giant red robot got ahead of them and landed several feet in front of the robots that had Aunt Cass hostage.

The rest of the team was about to stop the group of renegade. They only had to count that apparently the enemy had his escape route traced and they fell for the trap. A large group of robots jumped from all directions possible, even from the sewer.

"GUYS!" Hiro yelled but HL was quicker than expected.

An orange bubble surrounded the other four members of the team, protecting them for a brief second from the sudden charge. Hiro used his microbots to create a ramp for Gogo and himself. The bubble popped as both landed beside the others.

"Hey!" Both Hiro and Gogo saluted

"What up dude?" Fred replied.

"Any luck with that guy?" Wasabi asked.

"No luck. And now he is getting ahead." Hiro took a defensive position. "We have to move… NOW." The six of them stood in a circle, waiting for one of the robots to make the first move.

"Hey buddy…. Battery status?" Hiro remained unmoved by the sheer amount of robots around them.

"Fifty percent remaining." Baymax answered.

"That's more than enough."

"Enough for what?" The others asked.

"Baymax, would you care to do us the honor?" Hiro smiled.

"Five seconds until fully charged."

"Uhm, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, you should turn off your bag and your blades."

"Charge complete."

"Dude, we are surrounded!"

"Just do it!" Both, HL and Wasabi nodded and turned off their equipment.

A small burst of energy came out of the robot. This was slightly different though. Designed by the military not long ago, Hiro had implemented an energy charge to Baymax suite in order to create an EMP on a rather small scale. The robots fell to the ground as their electronics overcharged and fried.

"Dude! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Fred cheered.

"Yeah, why didn't you used it earlier?" Gogo almost hit Hiro.

"I'm sorry but this only works once and we needed all energy possible earlier." Hiro said.

"Now is not the time to complain guys." HL started. "That guy must have a rather huge advantage."

"Right. Everybody, climb over Baymax!"

They shot to the sky immediately. Hiro used Baymax enhanced scan to search for Aunt Cass and there she was. Not so far from their position, she was still being dragged, to Where? That was still unknown but they needed to be stopped. Baymax closed in on the man who was running through the rooftops, desperately trying to lose sight of the team. Baymax lowered the speed so Gogo and Hiro could land on the rooftop and start chasing him.

"Gogo! Ready?" Hiro yelled as he readied the last of his microbots.

"Let's get this fucker!" Gogo used what last strength she had left and used Hiro's microbots as a ramp.

The man had entered an alley which gave Hiro and Gogo the perfect opportunity to actually stop him. Gogo was flying through the air but it didn't last long. Just a second after she left the ramp a robot slammed into her side and launched Gogo to another rooftop.

"GOGO!" Hiro yelled from the other side.

"Argh… Don't worry! I'm okay." Gogo stood up and destroyed the robot that got her.

"Watch out!" HL yelled through the communicator as Baymax slammed into a robot that was creeping behind Gogo.

"We are almost…" Fred started but more of those bastards started climbing up towards the team's position.

"GODDAMMIT! Where are all this robots coming from?"

"Hiro, we are cut off." Wasabi said through the communicator. "You are alone in this now."

"We will hold the robots." Fred yelled as he jumped in the sky and roasted some.

"You go ahead and… HIRO!"

Gogo tried to reach Hiro but it was too late. A couple of robots have crept right behind the boy and hit him hard to the side of his helmet. The poor boy was launched off the roof and crashed through the window of the opposite building. The voices coming from the communicator kept Hiro from dozing off. His right ear was ringing and part of the protective visor was cracked.

"HIRO!"

"Don't worry guys! I'm fine…" Hiro shook his head trying to clear his mind. "I landed on a bed."

"Hurry up then!" Wasabi yelled. "He is getting away." Hiro sprung to his feet and got out of the room.

"Sorry about the window!" Hiro said as he ran through the department to the main door. A couple was kissing on the couch in front of the T.V.

Hiro was able to find a way to the roof of the building. And there he was, not so far away from him was the man, carrying a struggling woman. Hiro was about to jump when he realized that the microbots were no responding.

"Shit… and now those things are busted." Hiro looked around and saw the man turning around the corner of the building in front of him. "Dammit, this gonna hurt by morning."

Taking a few steps back, Hiro sprinted and jumped off the room. His aim, a window not so far from where he was standing. Using his knee as protection, he crashed through the window and landed in what looked like a long corridor that ran right through the whole building. He was going to be able to cut off the bastard. Hiro started sprinting.

"How are you doing Hiro?"

"Really… Close!" Hiro said between breaths. This was a long ass corridor.

"Whatever you gonna do, do it fast!" Wasabi replied. "Some robots are closing in." As soon as Wasabi said it, Hiro looked back because two robots had landed right where he did after the jump.

"I'm almost…"

"Hiro! Do it now!"

"I'm almost there!"

"Then hurry up!"

Hiro ran with all the strength he had left and jumped out of the window. He didn't care at this point how high it was. It was definitely not THAT high but that man or robot, whatever it was, needed to be stopped.

" .GO!" Hiro fell full force on the man who was holding Aunt Cass.

Some cracks were heard, and not only bones. The man was carrying some kind of artifact, now not recognizable because Hiro apparently landed right above it. Aunt Cass also felt to the ground. Her reflexes quickly telling her to get as far away from the man as possible but with all the grabbing and pulling, going as far to rooftops and running through houses, she was too tired to actually stand up and find a hiding place. Hiro stood up and headed to where Aunt Cass was taking a breather.

"Are you okay?" Hiro kneeled beside Aunt Cass.

"Y-Y-Yeah! T-Thank you very much." Aunt Cass was trembling and almost to the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay now." Hiro stopped her from getting up. "Please rest, my team will be here in a second."

Hiro was about to continue when the man he downed before apparently woke up and started coughing some blood. Hiro stood up immediately and stomped his way to the man. The crunching of glass under his boots only fed his anger, no more suspicion now. Someone was trying to get to him one way or another.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Hiro dropped to his knees and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, forcing the man to look at the boy. "Why were you after her? Who are you working for?"

Baymax suddenly landed right beside them carrying the team on his back.

"Answer now or the robot here will not be as merciful as me." Hiro shook the man trying to keep him conscious.

The man started laughing at Hiro, coughing blood while he did it. "Do you think you scare me?"

"I asked who hired you!"

"Look at you, just another bunch of freaks! _"_

"Answer him now or I'll make sure this is your last day." Gogo placed one of her disks over the man's throat to scare him.

"HA!" The man spitted a handful of blood to the side, mocking them. "Empty threats young lady

"Look around you!" The man chuckled. "You've saved people today but that was because I didn't wanted to kill." The man coughed more blood. "They praise you, they love you, but the day things go upside down they will hunt you down."

"Answer the questions now." Gogo landed one of her knees on the man's stomach.

"Scan indicates that he has two ribs fractured and a mild contusion on his head." Baymax started trying to warn both Gogo and Hiro to be more careful.

"Hey guys I think…" Wasabi started but got interrupted by the man on the ground.

"See… empty threats!" The man laughed. "This is just barely the tip of the iceberg." The man looked at Hiro smiling.

"Hey, hey! Eyes on me you bastard." Gogo shook the man again. "What do you mean? WHO SENT YOU!?"

"This is just part of a bigger plan Hiro Hamada…" The man fell unconscious.

"Hey… HEY! We are not done with you." Gogo was about to punch the man but…

"Heartbeat has stopped." Baymax commented. "Day of decease November 21st at 11:35 PM."

The group fell in complete silence. This guy knew who Hiro was and now it was clear that someone was looking for him. So many questions, not so many answers. The team couldn't help but eye Hiro, worried of what this meant.

"Baymax, go ahead and scan her please." HL broke the silence after a few moments. Reminding the team that Aunt Cass was still on the ground not so far of them.

"NO WAIT!" Hiro yelled but it was too late. Hiro changed the programming of Baymax in order to change his greeting for everyone else excepting the team and Aunt Cass…

"Hi I'm Baymax, I'll start the body scan now."

"Wa-Wa What?" The woman on the ground yelled full force. "Wait a minute… BAYMAX?"

"Shit…" The other five members of the team complained at the same time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Nothing better than a new chapter as a christmas gift. Hey there guys! Hope you are all enjoying this beutiful moment with your families and friends. IF not, then I Send my warmest hug and some eggnogg with booze! HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Thanks to all of you, for giving me some of your time and for actually reading my work. Please, I know it is a short chapter but I seriously didn't know what else to add sooo... Hope you enjoy and Merry christmas!**

 **Arizona Redbird: Hey! Thank you very much for your proposal and I really like it. I will add it to my lore! ^^ and I'm really glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. I hope this one lives to the expectation and also hope you enjoy it.**

 **Batpool: Not that hilarious though... Thanks for reading!**

 **Now that there is nothing else to discuss, you may now go ahead and read.**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 22: A Talk**

 _BAYMAX?_

Her words kept resonating through his skull. He mentally facepalmed and cursed under his breath at the sudden bewilderment on Aunt Cass's face. This was not the way Hiro had imagined Aunt Cass figuring out the team. The rest of the team stood still, frozen and in the verge of panic. They have been caught, finally but not the way they wanted to. Hiro shook his head and started walking towards Aunt Cass.

"I'm afraid I will have to take you to our nearest HQ." Hiro said ordering Baymax to take Aunt Cass in his arms. Hiro climbed up on Baymax and so did the others just as the robot shot through the air to the warehouse now HQ.

Hiro landed on a pad specifically designed for him. The team climbed down and Aunt Cass was set free. She tumbled down to the ground. Her hair a mess and completely in shock.

"Please follow me." Hiro said as he grabbed one of her arms to support her on their way down the stairs. "Please take a sit."

Aunt Cass unconsciously nodded as she took a seat on the half circle couch. Hiro slowly raised his hands to his helmet and carefully took it off.

"Hi Aunt Cass." Hiro said with a worried look. "I-I..."

"Please don't tell me they…"

The others slowly took their helmets off, revealing the close group of friends. Aunt Cass was eyeing them with a crazy look. Hiro was panicking, excruciatingly waiting for Aunt Cass's unleash of power. But nothing happened, she just stood there staring at Hiro, thousands of questions running through her head.

"How? When?" It was all that came from her

Hiro took a seat besides his aunt and started explaining the best he could all her question. How it happened? When did it start? Obviously Aunt Cass was not completely oblivious of the team's activities because they have been the hottest topic in the country since they made their appearance. All the robberies they had stopped. The little adventure on the park few months back. The attack of the enhanced at the San Fransokyo's bank. There was not enough time to fill in Aunt Cass to every mission they had taken in the soon to be year since they started. Hiro couldn't help to avoid Aunt Cass's eyes every time she recounted the things recorded by the media and how they were always fighting life threatening situations.

"Aunt Cass?"

The woman in front of him had been painfully quite for some time now. Everybody else was expectant of what she was going to say about their little secret. After all, after such kindness and love, everybody has grown fond of the older woman. Proudly accounting her as one of each of their families.

"Aunt Cass!?" Hiro reached for her shoulder but she immediately pulled back as if she was going to be attacked.

"Sorry… I thought…" Hiro retreated his hand afraid. It was still true that she was carried away throughout the city like some kind of puppet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She sounded distant, her eyes fixed in something else rather than Hiro's eyes. "This is too much to take in and I'm really tired. I need to rest."

"Sure!" Hiro said bursting into action. "Baymax, come 'ere buddy!" Hiro led Baymax to the center of the room so his suit could be taken off. The others remained silent, carefully studying Aunt Cass's actions, clearly worried for the older woman.

"Buddy, please go ahead and make sure that the guests room is set for her." Baymax nodded and waddled towards the door that led to the ladies dorm.

Hiro stood watching as the doors closed behind Baymax and Aunt Cass. He sighed deeply, looking at the ground, trying to think of something that could help them right now but this was completely different. The others were still sitting on the semicircle couch, staring at the wall as if it somehow picked something really interesting to look at. They lost concentration as they followed with their eyes the boy who was taking a seat in front of them.

"Hi…" Gogo was stopped by Hiro who just rose his hand.

"We'll wait until tomorrow. I want to see what she is going to say about all this."

All of them nodded and headed to their respective chambers. Fred and Wasabi ahead of him, Hiro stopped right at beside the door and threw a furtive glance back the girls door where Gogo was staring at him. After sharing a brief smile both went ahead into their rooms. Hiro couldn't sleep though. Hundreds of things were still going through his head. It was until his body gave up to exhaustion when he was able to close his eyes.

"You are not going into that costume again!" Aunt Cass held the urge to yell.

"But they are my family! They need my help! They…"

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM TO YOU?" Aunt Cass stood up abruptly from the couch looking at Hiro fiercely.

"YOU ARE ALSO MY FAMILY!" Aunt Cass closed in the distance between them

"And… You are the only one I have left." Aunt Cass felt tears coming out.

Hiro looked to the ground after realizing her fear. It was true what she said. There was no one left. No one left to lean on besides her. How much she would have suffered if something happened to him? So much shit has happened to both of them and Aunt Cass had to brave it all. There was no one to run to after her husband left her. Her son died after giving birth as a lone, framed picture stood beside the stairs for Hiro to confirm the theory. Her only sister died in an accident leaving two kids orphans and now one of them was dead.

"Aunt Cass I…"

"No… I don't want to talk about it." After everything, she still stood strong. "You know how much I hate yelling at you"

"Sorry, I just…" Hiro returned to his seat as he looked at the others who were also sitting on the room with them. "Now what?" Hiro said grabbing his helmet.

"We should head back home, both of us need to sleep." Aunt Cass was still on her dress and her body was craving her bed.

"Right… let me just…"

Hiro headed into the blue capsule to the far side of the room and got rid of his suit. Sighing comfortably as he changed into a more usual attire. The sun was already rising, announcing the start of a new day. Just like planned, they would not have classes today and Aunt Cass more likely would leave the store closed.

"Guys I…"

"Don't worry Hiro." HL smiled.

"Yeah dude! We are going to be okay." Fred cheered. "I will drop Baymax later today"


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING THIS WAS REPOSTED... I had to change some things for plot sake. For those who have already read this part, don't worry, I didn't change that much. Be ready though... new chapter soon ^^**

 **Hello everybody! We are almost done with this "book" and finally, just what everybody has been waiting for 59 chapters now. I definitely owed you guys a longer chapter so here it is. Now, given that there are no questions on the reviews I will leave you with the story. Please, let me know on your reviews what you think about the chapter and as always, hope you enjoy.**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 23: A Weird Request**

 **One Week Later**

 **GOGO**

It was just fortunate that due to the teams work, lately the criminal face of the city had let down of its people. It was kind of hard to realize how much just some random teenagers with suits made on the most recognized academy of the country could do.

Gogo woke up at the same hour, at the same side of her bed, and what has been slowly turn into a habit, she was hugging her pillow. The dreams had become something of the daily life. It's not like she is bothered by it, but every night since their almost kiss at Wasabi's birthday her mind had turned into a turmoil. Her legs turned into playdough every time the boy dared talking to her. His eyes and his messy hair was just heart melting. She was getting tired of it. Her arms wanted the real thing and not just something generated through memories. One last hug to her pillow set her determination to finally end her suffering. Gogo got out of bed, rushed to her bathroom, took a shower, swallowed her breakfast and made sure to be as presentable as possible.

Gogo rushed with her motorcycle to Lucky Cat's café. Her hands were shaking and for some reason her feet felt heavier than usual. She wanted to stop, in fact, she was trying to go as slowly as possible. The five minutes journey turned into a half hour torture. Once she arrived at the little house her legs refused to leave the motorcycle. Her body was not responding and her hands were glued to the machine. She had more days ahead of her right… right? There was no need to run the risk of doing it.

Gogo shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts. Mustering all the courage she had, she stepped down the bike and carried it over to one side of the café. After having the motorcycle parked to the side, she slowly and painfully began her journey to the entrance. The little house for some reason looked like twice the size. Her heart was pounding with excitement and fear, making her hands and legs shake uncontrollably.

She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself. Closed her eyes and bowed her head trying to focus on the task at hand. She is Leiko Tanaka, and she is not afraid of something like this. Remembering the past was of no use now and she knew that Hiro was not that kind of man. She closed her hands into fists as she womaned up.

 _Okay, here goes nothing._

Gogo bravely extended her hand to open the door of the Café and entered the warm cozy house. The smell of coffee and baked pastries invaded her nostrils. A completely different scenery of what she was struggling with. The house gave out a peaceful charm but her insides still turned and jumped. This place brought back so many memories. She remained unfazed at the door until a woman's voice called to her.

"GOGO!" Aunt Cass cleaned her hands on a handkerchief and rushed to hug the girl.

"Hey Aunt Cass!" Gogo returned the hug.

"Would you like some coffee?" Aunt Cass let go of Gogo and returned to the counter.

"Oh I…"

"Don't worry, it's on the house."

"T-Thank you very much." _Stop stuttering dammit! You have fought villains, even fought to death against them._

"GOGO!"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Here is your coffee! Are you okay my dear?" Aunt Cass leaned down on the counter trying to decipher the speedster.

"I-I'm fine Aunt Cass, thank you for the coffee." Gogo blushed but thankfully she was hiding her face behind the mug.

"Well, I guess it's just the cold." It was indeed beginning to get cold as fall approached and her body welcomed the aroma of the beverage. "So… To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh…" Gogo choked on her coffee as she suddenly became self-aware of her presence. "I was just…" Gogo cleared her throat, not used to this kind of pressure. "I was wondering if Hiro was here and came here to talk to him."

"Ooooh…" Aunt Cass grinned. "He is upstairs. I can call him if you want."

"NO!" _Dammit._

"Hmmm?"

"I-I mean, No it's okay. I'll go find him. Thanks for the coffee Aunt Cass."

Gogo quickly turned around and started walking towards the stairs. Facepalming again and again after such display of lack of control. Gogo looked up the stairs and started climbing one by one. She held herself with the railing of the stairs as she suddenly felt a cold chill running along her back. The creaking of each step was driving Gogo out of her right mind. That, added to the nervousness running along her body, threatened the whole operation and caused her brain to start a fake but believable ally by for HL.

"Is there someone there?"

 _Abort! No, fuck this! It's a trap! I have to get the hell out of here!_

Her heart froze and she started to panic as the steps coming from the second floor drew closer and closer. She clumsily tried to turn around and climb down the stairs but it was too late.

"Gogo?"

 _Crash._

At that moment, Gogo literally saw how everything on her world broke apart and fell just to leave a black background.

"H-HIRO!" Gogo said with an uneven high pitched voice. "H-How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Hiro rested at the base of the door staring at her with a raised brow.

"I was… I just…" _Stop stuttering goddammit._ "I wanted to know how are you holding up!?" _Really? That? Of all the things…_

"Oh, would you like to come in?"

 _HELL YES!_ "Of course, thank you!" Gogo smiled, first step completed.

"So…" Gogo continued. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, now that I can't wear the suit, I'm just working on college projects and obviously you wouldn't expect Aunt Cass to keep me one hundred percent away from the team!" Hiro chuckled as he led Gogo to the couch. "I've been working with… Natalia? I honestly don't remember her name. But…" Hiro filled a kettle with water and set it up on the oven. "She is a member of the team that collects the data from your training and missions."

"And what do you actually do together?" Gogo took a seat comfortably and patting herself on the back at how good this was going… so far.

"Well, I just analyze the data and see if there are any improvements I can do to the suits." Hiro turned the one seater couch towards Gogo and took a seat.

"We've missed you." Gogo slapped herself for the almost screw up.

"Do you think I haven't?" Hiro leaned forwards and frowned. "I would do whatever I have to do in order to be with you guys but Aunt Cass also has a point. We, Aunt Cass and I that is, are the only ones left. So many things have happened and the least thing I want to do is make her sad."

"I understand." Gogo found herself out of words.

"Yeah well…" The kettle started whistling and Hiro promptly stood up and reached for it. "Would you like coffee?"

"No thank you, Aunt Cass already gave me some." _NO! YOU IDIOT!_ Gogo facepalmed, how? Why does her tongue play the "bitch role" every time she is in front of him?

"You know what…" Gogo blushed. "I think I'll rather have a cup of coffee."

"Okay…" Hiro smiled. "Sugar?"

"Three please!"

The sound of cutlery kept entertained the awkward silence that had settled between them. Gogo started fidgeting with her hands as she looked to the ground trying to decipher what's next. The aroma of the coffee invaded her nostrils, relaxing immediately.

"Here!" Hiro said walking with two mugs, one in each hand.

"Thanks Hiro." Her hands greeted comfortably the warm cup but this had something different. "HEY! How did you…?" Gogo was about to sip from her coffee but decided to stare at Hiro.

"What?" Hiro smiled as he started sipping from his own. "You should be used to it by now."

Hiro closed his eyes and let his body relax into the couch. Gogo was still looking at him quite happy and also a bit terrified. She had worked harder over the years in order to keep the things that she liked a secret. But him? For some reason, Hiro has been reading her like a lyric of a song scrolling down the screen. Instead of debating she just hid herself behind the mug, for a second time.

"What would you like to do?" Hiro resumed the conversation just as he finished the last drop of his cup.

 _Well, that was unexpected…_

"I guess, maybe a movie? Although I highly doubt you have one that we haven't watched yet."

"Wanna bet?"

"No thank you…"

"Aw… that is no fun!" Hiro stood up and picked Gogo's cup then headed back to the kitchen.

Gogo was sure that she hadn't watch the movie previously – _Hell!_ She wasn't even paying attention to it. They had moved the longer couch in place so they could watch the movie comfortably, or well, some more than others. Gogo was currently sprayed all along the couch, her lower calf and feet resting upon Hiro's lap.

Now, let's clear right away that her resting pose was not the thing that kept her away from the movie. It was in fact a certain someone's hand resting on her BARE legs. She was too conscious about how from time to time Hiro would rub his thumb gently against her leg. Her whole body had goosebumps and she was completely sure that Hiro grinned when he felt Gogo's skin tense against his touch. She was no longer sure if this was unconscious affection or adorable torture. The movie credits started to roll and she thanked God with all her strength. She had to get out of there before assaulting the young boy.

"I-I'll be right back." Gogo stood up abruptly and headed to the bathroom. Her leg already missing Hiro's warm touch.

Gogo, once out of sight, sprinted towards the bathroom. To do exactly nothing… she just had to get away from that choking atmosphere. Her heart was racing uncontrollably and her cheeks were burning bright red. She unconsciously crouched and allowed her fingers trail the place where Hiro was touching. She stared at herself in the mirror and hastily showered her face in cold water, trying to cooldown. In love was no longer a term that she could use to describe what she has going for the boy. This was another kind of love, more like addiction rather than attraction.

"H-Hey Hiro!" She tried so hard to woman up, that forgot the dryness of her throat… thus making her sound like a dying pigeon.

"Yeah?" Hiro peeked from the second floor as an awkward standing Gogo looked up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you going to be busy the rest of the day?"

"Actually, I won't" Hiro decided to step forward. "Have something in mind?"

"I-I was w-wondering if…" Her hands were trembling and sweating, her legs were wobbly and for the first time in her life, she was scared. "I was wondering if you would like to take a walk." _There! I said it!_ Gogo patted herself mentally, quite proud of how the sentence came to be.

"Yeah!" Hiro smiled. "Sure!"

"REALLY?" _NO! Bad Gogo! Could you just shut up?_

"I mean…" Gogo felt how a drop of sweat was streaming down her face. "I'll be waiting down here."

"I'll be there in just a second."

Hiro bolted back to his room leaving a petrified Gogo. Now there was no going back.

 _GREAT! Now I don't know what to do…_


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW! I know... *sigh* this was supposed to be updated almost 20 days ago and it was also supposed to be longer and... specialer (?) I must ask for forgiveness due to the late update. Thanks to all of those who have kept up with the story and I seriously hope that this chapter lives up to all of your expectations.**

 **Kevin: HEY DUDE! I... I... I actually don't know what to say. I'm honored by your words and I can't thank you enought for your kind words. It's actually soul lifting to actually read (in this case) that there is someone out there that read the whole thing and enjoyed it all the way. I hope this live up to your expectations.**

 **Guess: hahaha glad you loved the story, there it goes the update! ^^**

 **Without further a due... hope you enjoy (and again, sorry for the short chapter)**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 24: Closer**

 **GOGO**

 _Great! JUST GREAT! What do I have to do now?_

She was so excited that even her nose was bleeding. **(AN: Hope you get it)** She stepped outside of the store trying to think of something before the boy came to meet her. The chilly air helped cool down as her emotions kept running rampant.

 _Ring_

The door of the store behind her opened.

 _NO! TOO SOON! TOO…_

"Hey!" Hiro said stepping out of the store. "I brought you something." Gogo turned around immediately completely embarrassed, luckily she could use the cold to her favor to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Heads up!" Gogo was caught out of guard as Hiro threw her one of her sweaters. "One day you left this here. Figuring you would be cold I thought of giving it back." Hiro smiled.

"Thanks genius." She placed her sweater on but she soon realized that it was a huge mistake. The cursed garment had impregnated Hiro's smell. This was absolutely amazing but by any means good for her brain. Unconsciously she buried her nose into the garment and took a deep breath.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Gogo was brought back to the real world as Hiro's voice caught her attention.

"I-I Uhm... I just…"

"Here…" Hiro gave Gogo her helmet as he looked expectantly at the speedster.

"What is wrong with you today?" Hiro took some steps closer to Gogo and looked at her quite worried. She forgot his ability to read through her barrier.

"Nothing." She quickly hid her face inside her helmet and thanked the cover. "I was just still thinking on what to do."

"Oh…" Both started their awkward walk towards Gogo's motorcycle.

 _Come on Gogo! Say something…_

"What about we go to the Shinjuku Gate Park?"

"Sure, I like that idea… It's quite far though."

"Don't worry, I came with my motorcycle." Hiro's face blushed profusely. Gogo was about to lift her visor when she realized why he reacted that way. Suddenly, bringing her motorcycle was not that great of an idea.

"Where is your motorcycle anyway?"

"Oh right… give me a minute."

Gogo slowly cruised her way to the machine parked to the side of the building. She realized her hands were trembling when she decided to put on her gloves. She climbed on the motorcycle and thanked god for the calming roar of the motor. This was bound to end one way only and Gogo knew she hated the idea but her mind was craving it so much…

"Hey Hiro!" Gogo yelled as she approached the boy standing at the door. "Hop up!"

"Sure!" Hiro excitedly jumped on the motorcycle.

"Make sure you have a good grip." Gogo said knowing what was about to happen.

Hiro's arms slowly circled her waist. She knew the boy was actually being careful but the warm of his touch. She was completely sure that this time her heart was going to burst through her chest one way or another and she liked it. But the cute torture was not going to end there. Mere seconds later she felt his face come to rest on her back and how his breath created a warm spot. It ended up being more enjoyable as Hiro would hug her tighter every time she sped up. But as always, the trips feel shorter every time you are enjoying them. They arrived at the park all too soon for Gogo.

She parked the motorcycle and immediately missed Hiro's arms. Both slowly walked into the park and soon the concrete was replaced by grass. As they reached autumn, both fell enveloped in this beautiful game of oranges and browns it felt surreal.

"So…" Hiro interrupted their silence catching Gogo's attention. "What is the cause that made the great Leiko Tanaka come to my house and take a little stride around the city?"

"What?" Gogo rose her eyebrow clearly confused. "Can't I come to your house and talk?"

"You know very well I didn't mean that." Hiro countered quite insulted.

"I know. I just…" _I can't tell him I missed him to the point… NO! Think of something else._ "I just guessed that given you can't go out that much after being found out, It would serve well to go out for a day."

"So that was it?" Hiro stared intently at Gogo's eyes, trying to find a hidden message.

"Y-Yeah. What else were you expecting?"

"Nothing. I just thought…" Hiro looked down and walked past her. Hiro's disappointed look sent a dagger through her chest. What was she doing?

"I do miss you though…" Gogo tried to hide her face from embarrassment

"You do?" Hiro turned around quite excited.

"Y-Yeah. Fred isn't of good thinking material. 'Sabi barely knows anything related to mechanics and Honey Lemon is, although quite good at some points, still just a chemist. Your brain is valuable for the team."

"Aw. The great Leiko Tanaka missed me." Hiro grinned.

"Oh Shut up!" both started laughing.

Both walked side by side, enjoying the chilly air that was hitting their faces. It was until they reached the center of the park that they decided to take a seat and lean down against the trunk of a tree. It was until Gogo felt something rest against her shoulder that everything changed.

She made a little jump at the sudden invasion of space but calmed down when she realized it was Hiro. " _WAIT! HIRO IS…"_ She looked to her side completely terrified. Not because she was scared but of her now crumbling self-control as she stared at his face. Light snores came out of his mouth. Gogo just stared, fighting hard against her beating heart to remain still but she was about to be defeated. Suddenly Hiro shivered due to the cold air and he unconsciously hugged Gogo's arm.

It was the last straw for her. She now was burning auburn and her nose couldn't stop bleeding **(AN: hope you get it ^^)** Deciding that it was too hot on the spot she was sitting, she skillfully took off her sweater. She immediately blushed after an idea came to her mind. She denied vigorously with her head but her consciousness was telling her that it was for the best. Slowly, with trembling hands, she lowered her sweater and placed it over the boy.

"EEK!" Gogo couldn't help a little jump when she felt Hiro tighten his grip around her arm. He was smiling as he cuddled against her body, thanking her unconsciously for the sudden warmth. _"Too close!"_ She thought as she shielded her chest with her free arm. Her heart was about to explode, but not because of something bad. It was because of a feeling she fought to hide for so long she forgot what it actually felt like. This was her punishment.

A cute torture.


	25. Chapter 25

***sigh***

 **So, how do I start this?... There is so much I have to apologize for. This is waaaaay over due. All I have to say is thanks. THANKS to all of you that have been waiting patiently for this chapter. Thanks to all of those who have been with me from the start. I really, REALLY, appreciate your support. I must admit that it took me a whole lot of work that I didn't expected. I wanted to make this chapter really special and ended rewriting the whole thing 3 times. I erased, added and a whole lot of other things to this thing but I'm quite please of the end result and I hope all of you enjoy it.**

 **Style: 24 chapters? hahahahaha more like 61 chapters (including this one.)**

 **Guest (I guess that this goes for all of you.): I am really pleased that you have enjoyed the previous chapter. As mentioned previously I also have to apologize for taking to long in updating this thing. I hope that this chapter fulfills your expectation as well. Thanks for reading!**

 **I only have one last announcement to make... but that is at the end of the chapter. I have a surprise for all of you. As always, please leave your reviews as I would love to know what is going through all of your creative minds. Thanks again and hope you enjoy.**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 25: How deep a Simple Kiss Can be?**

And so time went by, Gogo completely lost in a world far beyond ours. Her eyes completely locked to the slowly rising and falling chest of the boy sleeping besides her. She couldn't blame him though, the sweater and the rather cold weather made Hiro's situation quite the perfect moment. Still, she couldn't fall sleep, her body was too conscious about the body resting to her right. Conscious enough that she innocently tried to get closer

After all, it's been a long time since something like this happened. Her mind started wandering to her past memories but quickly shook her head, trying to get those dark moments away of this present. Her eyes wandered back to the boy and soon caught herself staring, yet again. She knew this could be considered as being creepy. Staring intently at someone while he or she was sleeping but he was slightly curled into a ball, his arms holding tight to hers, and his light snores were like a spell to her ears.

In the end, maybe she liked being a creep.

She lost track of time though and so hours passed. Her unawareness ran away when she felt a slight stiffening coming from her right arm. The boy yawned and so her awkwardness kicked in. Immediately, she retired her sweater from over the boy, a blush taking over her face. Hopefully he didn't realized what actually happened while he was away.

"Sorry…" Hiro's voice came in rather raspy due to lack of use.

"What for?" Gogo looked ahead of them, fighting against her will, knowing that Hiro's sleepy face was too much for her.

"For falling asleep in your… I-I…" Hiro immediately untangled his arms from Gogo. She already missing his warmth.

She sighed. "Don't worry. I can't blame you for it." Her face was completely red. Her attempt to sound hard like steel was performed poorly. "Come on." Gogo added, quickly rising from the ground and stretching her limbs. She extended her hand to help Hiro get up.

"Thanks." Hiro said standing up and stiffing another yawn as Gogo went ahead of him.

"Hey Gogo!" Hiro tried to reach her but barely grazed her abdomen. Unexpectedly, Gogo made a little jump which made her blush.

"Wait a minute…" Hiro looked into Gogo's eyes realizing what he just discovered. "Are you…"

"Don't you think about it!" Gogo glared at Hiro who now had a toothy grin plastered on his face. "Hiro I swear."

"What?" Hiro took some steps forward and Gogo retreated.

"Hiro stop."

"But I'm not doing anything!" Hiro smiled as he kept walking forward.

"Don't you dare…" Gogo was about to run away but Hiro, for the first time, was actually faster than her.

Hiro had Gogo pinned against the ground and without thinking it twice, Hiro started tickling Gogo. She tried hard to fight against it but soon her laugh bursted as Hiro relentlessly attacked her sides.

"N-NO…. P-PLEASE… STOP!" Gogo tried to say between laughs but the boy wouldn't finish his attack.

"What if I don't?" Hiro was also laughing but he was laughing at Gogo. He never, NEVER, knew that the biker was this ticklish. It was actually quite impressive she was able to keep it hidden all this long.

Hiro stopped tickling her and now was laying on top of Gogo. Both were panting, Hiro had a big toothy grin and Gogo was blushing. It was the first time Hiro saw Gogo crying because of laughter. He knew she wasn't emotionless but the biker was known to be cold and rather aggressive. Except with the team of course. Both stared at each other as Hiro started to lean closer to Gogo. This time she didn't bother to avert her gaze from his eyes. There was this weird kind of force that pulled her into his deep brown eyes. This time it felt like she was allowed to stare.

He was getting closer and closer, her heart pounding against her ribcage, trying to escape. She directed her eyes to Hiro's lips and realized they were slowly parting in anticipation of a kiss.

"Don't you dare do it again!" Gogo pushed Hiro to the side making him land on his back beside her.

"Okay okay!" Gogo's heart flinched when she saw the hurt on Hiro's eyes.

"And don't tell the others. If you do, consider yourself dead meat." She turned around and gave her back to him.

Her hand quickly went to her chest as if for some reason it will make her heart stop. A voice way back in her head was still trying to reach and convince her that a relationship with him is bound to fail like the one years back.

"Who would've thought!?" Hiro said cheerfully after getting back up.

"What?" She turned around to look at Hiro who was dusting himself.

"That you were so ticklish." Hiro chuckled.

"T-There was no need for a-any of you to know that!" Gogo couldn't look at Hiro anymore, falling victim to her own blush.

"Riiight." Hiro walked up to her and patted her shoulder. "Would you like some coffee?"

"S-Sure" She still diverted her gaze from him.

"I know a store close to this place. I promise you are gonna love it!" Hiro cheered.

"Now you got me interested."

Both walked in complete silence, but a silence that was rather comfortable for them.

"So…" Hiro tried to start a conversation after several minutes of silence.

"'So?" Gogo slowed down her pace a bit and tucked her hands inside the pockets of her jacket. A blush suddenly creeped up to her face and went down all the way to her neck as her hands came to touch something she honestly had forgotten about.

"Oh there it is!" Hiro pointed with a smile to a small and rather comfy store that was perfectly placed in the corner of the block. It was surprisingly empty considering that everybody that came in or out of the park was going to notice the store either way. A simple yet beautiful wooden board was hung outside dangling perfectly from a metal bar.

"Dotty's Kon-Iro Café…?" **(AN: Again, more playing with words. I made a little research of Café's around San Francisco and obviously added something in Japanese. Kon-Iro means deep blue.)** Gogo stared at the board quite lost. "I haven't heard of this place before."

Hiro sped up a little and opened the door to the café. "Ladies first!" Gogo shook her head but still smiled at the gesture.

"Okay, so you are the one inviting right?" Gogo looked back at him still smiling.

"Well duh… genius!"

"Hey! That's my line!"

"So?" Hiro smiled as he reached the counter to start ordering.

"Besides, I can pay for my coffee." Gogo was about to reach for her money but was interrupted by the boy.

"No, it's okay. I'm inviting you Leiko."

"I'll leave it to you then! This is my first time in this place."

"Oh, Okay, give me a…"

Gogo spaced out staring at Hiro, yet again. It was kinda weird for her because she was conscious of her staring but her eyes couldn't deviate from the boy.

 _How old are you?_

Gogo's mind snapped immediately from her little universe as her eyes drifted from the boy and landed on the person behind the cashier. A blonde girl was talking with Hiro and they seemed to be having an amazing conversation. Her hands clenched into fist as the blond laughed at Hiro's words and putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

 _OH, NOT THIS TIME! HE IS MINE!_

Gogo stumped over Hiro, who was too concentrated on the conversation at hand to notice her leaning over his shoulder.

"How are the coffees coming?" Gogo asked startling Hiro. She got the reaction she wanted, but not the actions that came with it.

"WHA…!" Gogo's heart jumped to the back of her throat. Their nose slightly touched before Hiro jumped out of the way. Gogo forced herself not to move, shock all over her face. Hiro's scent and smile were intoxicating. Warmth and dizziness ran through her body like some kind of parasite.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The blonde asked after the sudden intrusion.

"WHAT? N-no we are just friends!" Hiro chuckled.

Friend… The word echoed endlessly in her head. She tried to remain composed but her thoughts were starting to betray her body. Friend? Was she a friend? If so, is she being a good friend? Her mind unconsciously had started to become possessive of the boy. She didn't want Hiro to find someone to love. She hoped that the 'perfect girl' was just a myth in Hiro's life. When HL made her realize that her feelings for him were real, the thought of him being with someone else felt bitter, like a hot knife going through butter.

"Leiko…" Hiro placed a hand over hers which was on the counter, unaware of the biker's feelings. "Are you okay?" She snapped at the feeling. _Not right now, you are too close!_ She wanted to retrieve her hand but was unable to do it.

"Y-Yes Hiro…" Gogo ignored the pain coming from her chest. "I was just wondering if the coffees were ready."

"Oh, they should be almost ready." Hiro smiled as he and Gogo moved to make space in front of the counter.

"Order 1765!" A rather young man walked towards them. Judging by the different uniform he was surely the manager.

"Mine!" Hiro chimed.

"Thank you for your purchase." The man smiled and left the order in front of them.

"Hope you like it."

"I hope too!" Gogo added with a semi glare directed to Hiro. Both dived into their beverage almost immediately. A couple of deep gulps later both stared at each other letting the warm feeling of the coffee soothe their bodies.

"So, how is it?" A rather old man standing behind the counter approached them with a huge smile.

"Really good thanks!" Hiro took another gulp, Gogo only nodded, busy drinking from her cup.

"Say…" Hiro started getting Gogo's attention but this time it was different. Hiro was fiddling with his cup and a mild blush was painting his face. "Why are you calling me Hiro?" Gogo almost choked on her beverage because of the question.

"What kind of question is that? Isn't Hiro your name?" Gogo lowered her cup and stared at Hiro with a quite confused look.

"Ever since Wasabi's birthday." Hiro continued but got interrupted by the biker.

"Oh, that! I-I-I don't know…" Gogo trailed off, slapping herself mentally for stuttering. "I guess I missed calling you by your name." _Great! Now I'm a creep!_

"Did you miss me that much?" Hiro steeled his gaze over Gogo's eyes who was having a mental breakdown.

"I-I… yes I did." Gogo tried to hide her face with the mug to no avail. Her hands were shaking and her hear was going one thousand beats per minute.

"T-Thank you?" It ended up sounding more like a question though. His brain was still trying to process what was going on.

They stared at each other for about two minutes, none knowing what to do or what to say.

"Oh, I love my name to!" Hiro took another sip from his coffee but directed his eyes to the ground. "But it sounds way better when you say it."

Hiro was blushing as hell but he bravely winked at Gogo and walked outside the store. Gogo was completely in shock. The old man behind the counter started laughing wholeheartedly bringing Gogo back to her senses.

"Here." The old man offered her a new cup with the same mix.

"But I don't…" Gogo directed her eyes to her right hand that was now holding a crushed vase. Its content spilled all over the floor. "I-I'm really sorry! Let me…" She tried to reach for her pocket but was stopped by the old man.

"Don't worry, it's on the house." The man smiled. "Here…" He handed her the new vase. "You two make such a cute couple!"

"He is not…" She quickly turned around to look at the man. "We aren't…"

"Yeah sure… Now go before he leaves you behind!" The man winked adding another chuckle

"Shit…"

"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Gogo stumped through the front door of the store. His face bathed in a bright red. Her sudden realization that the old man may have witnessed their little awkward exchange was making it even more embarrassing.

Still, what the hell was going on? Was he… were they really? What did Hiro mean with that? Her bottled feelings were threating to blow out of their little confinement. A little light of hope slowly rising through the depth. She tried hard not to smile though, it has happened to her before and she won't let it happen to her again.

"I'm not leaving you behind." Hiro turned around and started walking backwards. "You are the one that froze completely after a simple compliment." Hiro sipped the contents of his vase with a devilish smile.

"Okay, that's it!" Gogo caught up to Hiro and punched his shoulder.

"OUCH!" Hiro recoiled. "What was that for?"

"Hmpf!" Gogo stormed past him, also wondering why she punched him.

"HEY!"

"WHAT!?" She knew she was being rude and honestly didn't know what was going on.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiro looked at her trying to decipher the code. Gogo was definitely not acting like Gogo. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I?"

Gogo forced a smile, trying her hardest to look fine in front of the boy that has her in such turmoil. Hiro looked at her in the eyes, worried and kinda scared. Gogo was not the kind of woman that out of nowhere would act awkward in front of someone. She was aware of her own blunder but Hiro couldn't –no- shouldn't know.

"Wha…?" Gogo made a little jump and turned her head to the side and send glares at Hiro who had a huge grin pasted on his face. Gogo tried to take a few steps backwards but Hiro only closed the gap between them. "HIRO!" She huffed irritated, on the other hand Hiro's smile only grew wider. "Don't you da-"

It took all her strength not to laugh but in the end she just ended on the floor struggling to get some air. She was able to notice the ear to ear smile Hiro was wearing. Her heart pounded happily at the sight. Honestly, he was perfect. In fact, too perfect for her. She tried to ignore the heartache coming from her dark thoughts and instead focused on the glorious sight in front of her.

"So…" Hiro stood and offered a hand to help her up.

"SO!" Gogo said standing up and brushing off the dirt.

"I have an idea." Hiro smiled, Gogo just stared at him quite curious.

"And…?"

"I know what can cheer you up."

They went back to the motorcycle and returned to the streets. After some blocks and few directions Gogo knew where they were heading. _OF COURSE he'd know my favorite restaurant!_ She frowned at the thought. The way he knew her was uncanny really.

"Ladies first?" Hiro said holding the door open for Gogo.

"Why thank you kind sir." Gogo played along.

Hiro was munching his food when he rose his head with an ear-to-ear smile. But it didn't last long. Gogo had stopped on her tracks and now she was having a glare fight against her food.

"Gogo, is everything okay?" Hiro was completely sure that something was bothering his friend but he had no idea what. Still, Gogo didn't look up to him. "Are you okay?" Hiro extended his hand to hers in order to get her attention.

Gogo finally looked up but she couldn't find the right words. Her eyes slowly diverted to where Hiro was holding and immediately recoiled her hand. The sudden sadness on Hiro's eyes just added one more cause to the reasons why she was acting this way. She wanted to run away but her part of the brain that was still working wouldn't let her leave Hiro abandoned. Still, she immediately stood up from the table trying to force herself to leave.

"This is not fair!" Gogo lowered her head, her emotions were starting to take a toll on her.

"What is not fair?" Hiro moved away from the table leaving his dinner behind and walked towards Gogo. This was seriously worrisome. "Leiko?" Hiro tried to step closer but Gogo recoiled.

"No… please! You are getting too close." Gogo whimpered, her arms slowly hugging herself like some kind of protective shield. "Why? Why are you like this with me?" She hated being seen like this, so weak, pathetic but why now? Why him? The barrier she worked so hard on was rapidly crumbling, letting out a part of her that she had caged for so long.

"What do you mean?"

""I'm not good enough. If anything I'm just a nuisance. How could someone like me have someone like you? I-I… I'm a mon…"

"Don't you dare finish that question." Hiro glared at her, but slowly softened it. Gogo was still trying to protect herself with her arms but by doing so, she left a small gap of her chest open. That's when Hiro noticed the necklace holding on to her neck.

Hiro quickly closed the gap between them. Gogo tried to escape but her beating heart wouldn't let her. She closed her eyes in fear of what would come next. Instead, two gentle but firm hands cupped her face. She still tried to recoil but the cursed couch where she was supposed to be seated stopped her. Suddenly, his lips landed gracefully over hers. It was just a peck, nothing too exciting, but her heart was turned into a running mess. She didn't know if the kiss calmed her or made her nerves peak to whole new levels. She soon felt herself leaning closer. Missing the touch and the feeling. In the end, it was something she only dared wish for.

"Does this answer all your doubts?" Hiro crashed gently his forehead against hers.

Gogo was still trying to come up with a proper answer to his question. Was this real? Was this something she really wanted? Apparently, she took too long to answer because she soon felt his lips come crashing down against her. It was notoriously a harder kiss but it felt too short.

"What about this…" Hiro was interrupted by Gogo who suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt

Gogo pulled Hiro with such strength that even their teeth collided but no one complained. She just wanted to feel that sensation again. His lips were softer that what she imagined at the beginning. The taste of chocolate lingered in his mouth.

 _YES!_

Both separated immediately after recognizing the owner of such shriek. Her faces were burning red as both turned around to deal with their impending embarrassment. There, at the door of the restaurant were the rest of their friends. Fred quickly turned around and hid in fear of Gogo. Wasabi had his arms crossed shaking his head but still smiling and HL… Well, HL was jumping up and down, clapping her hands with a smile on her face. All the faces of the restaurant were turned, alternating glances between the jumping blonde and the couple whose embarrassment had turned into the evening entertainment.

"Well, there goes talking about this with them." Hiro smiled apologetically at Gogo. She sighed in frustration. It took her a couple of seconds and a reassuring squeeze of her hand by Hiro to come back to her senses.

"AIKO MIYAZAKI!" Gogo clutched her hands and stormed towards the blonde. Her face completely drowned in red. "I SWEAR IF You…"

"RUN!" Fred yelled and quickly

"GET BACK HERE ALL OF YOU!" Gogo stormed out of the restaurant leaving a baffled audience and a chuckling Hiro.

The boy walked towards the counter, paid for their dinner and walked out of the place with the mission of finding the bodies of his friends. Hiro didn't have to walk long before hearing a quite lively chatter.

"Hey guys!" Hiro interrupted their conversation.

"HIRO! I'm so sorry, I left you and the…" Gogo was trying hard not to stutter.

"Don't worry, I already paid for it." Hiro grinned.

"Here, take th…"

"It's okay Leiko." Hiro stopped her before she continued embarrassing herself. "You don't have to worry 'bout that."

"Still…" Fred interrupted. "Who would've know that you have the ability to love!?"

"That's it." Gogo glared at Fred. "Consider yourself a dead man."

"NO PLEASE!" Fred started using Wasabi as a shield.

"Wasabi, get out of the way!"

"I'm sorry…" Said the broad man. "I don't want to see my best friend dead."

"Hiro, a little help here."

"Honey, I don't think I'll be able to do a thing here." Hiro grinned and folded his arms.

"Do what?" HL answered.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you Aiko."

"What do you… OH… oh." HL giggled furiously as Gogo stopped, her face burning auburn after processing how Hiro talked to her. Don't get her wrong, she liked it but…

"AARGH…" with a burning face, she stomped away from them and got into Wasabi's van smashing the door.

"She is gonna kill you dude." Wasabi added.

Hiro just smiled and walked towards the van. "Let's go, we still have to go for her motorcycle."

Hiro's decision to go back _with her on the bike_ made her face burn again. Obviously it was completely different this time. Again, Hiro wrapped his hands around Gogo's body. Gogo had a hard time trying to get the motorcycle running because of it.

"You like this don't you?" Hiro smiled widely at the slight nod coming from Gogo. Hiro nuzzled his head against her back and tightened the hug. "I love you." Hiro said, his voice muffled because of Gogo's jacket.

"I love you Leiko Ta…" Hiro wasn't able to continue because the body he was hugging tightly had turned around. Gogo had come crashing her lips against his. This time it was fierce, all the words untold, both were trying to convey as many feelings as possible. They only parted after feeling that air was needed, still, neither of them dared to stop gazing at each other's eyes.

"As much as I liked it." Hiro smiled. "We should really get going." Gogo just nodded, got on the machine and set it on. A huge smile hidden behind her helmet.

The way back to the café was quite chaotic for everybody. Gogo wanted to go back home to avoid a more painful social exchange with the rest of the team but Hiro wouldn't let her do it. After she accepted defeat, her mind flooded with something she didn't take into account. She knew very well something was missing but not something of this magnitude. Suddenly the calming roar of the motorcycle only served as a reminder that every second that passed they were closer to the café. Which meant that they will have to explain everything to Aunt Cass. On the surface, there was no need to worry, or that's what she guessed. There are so many ways this could go wrong and the most obvious one is the one she herself fought over with. She is four years older than Hiro, and he just turned 15.

Her heart started pounding uncontrollably under the pressure of one of the most obvious answers. What if Aunt Cass say's no? Fights, sweat and tears would have been spilled in vain if…

"You can park the motorcycle in front of the café." Gogo did as Hiro said getting both of them as close to the entrance as possible. They were on a rather secure place so there was no need to chain the motorcycle in case of a thief.

"I-I'm sorry." Gogo said as she took her helmet off.

"Sorry for what?" Hiro, who was about to enter the store, turned around and looked at her quite worried.

"What I said while we were on the restaurant. I…" Hiro lifted his hand and kept Gogo from continuing.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I understand how you are feeling."

"Y-You do?"

"Of course I do." Hiro smiled. "Leiko, most of my family is gone. Everyone I've ever loved is gone, being Aunt Cass the only one left. I won't be able to stand another tragedy. We live in a cruel world but still, here you are." Hiro walked closer to Gogo. "What if this doesn't work? What if our job takes you away from me? I can come up with an infinite list of ifs and not the same amount of answers. You and I share the same doubts and fears."

Hiro stared at Gogo with a smile, knowing that she needed a few moments for her to gather her words. After all, apparently she have had some kind of dark past when it came to this kind of situations. Several minutes passed and it seemed that Gogo was waiting for him to continue. He was about to open his mouth but Gogo stopped him.

"I… Hiro, I-I…" Gogo frowned at lack of words. Knowing that she most likely could count with her fingers the amount of times this happened to her. "Thank you." Hiro smiled from ear to ear and tiptoed so he could peck Gogo's lips.

"We should get going. We don't want to keep the other's waiting." Hiro said as he grabbed the handle of the door. "Ladies first?" Gogo smiled and entered the store, followed by Hiro.

"Aunt…" Hiro was interrupted because a blond and brown blur entered the kitchen "…Cass?"

"Yes Hiro?" Aunt Cass's head popped up from the kitchen adjusting her hair and apparently out of air.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just showing some things to Honey Lemon." And as in queue, HL's head popped up from the kitchen.

"Ooookay?"

"What were you two doing?" Gogo glared at HL.

"Nothing." HL smiled, placed her hands behind her back and walked with a silly smile. "I just had to give Aunt Cass something." Then HL took her purse and handed Aunt Cass money.

"What was that for?" Hiro joined the glaring squad.

"Experience beats intuition." Aunt Cass smiled, winked, and placed the money inside her pocket.

Gogo pinched the bridge of her nose after realizing what their little exchange meant. Deciding on not getting into an argument with both of them, she decided to sit at the table that Fred and Wasabi had picked beforehand. Hiro decided to follow her as a best course of action.

 _DING!_

The bell above the entrance door sounded. The store was already closed but the person that was coming in was what really startled the team and Aunt Cass.

"Commander!" Hiro stood up, the others just looked at him with worried glances.

"Quick, there is no time." The old man signaled for his companions to enter, each carrying a decent sized suitcase.

"What is going on?" Wasabi also stood up.

"What?" The commander was genuinely shocked. "You don't know?" He looked at them in disbelief. "Where is the…" The commander scanned the room quickly trying to find something. "You better take a look at this." The old man grabbed the remote controller from the table beside him and turned on the T.V. quickly changing the channel to the news section and cranked up the volume of the old device.

 _WHERE IS BIG HERO 6!_

The plaza at the center of the street was destroyed beyond recognition. A man wearing a monk robe was standing under the spotlight of the news chopper.

 _Where are they, now that you need them most!_

All of them quickly stood up from the table they were sitting and got closer to the T.V. With the excuse to get a better view to what was happening.

 _OH THAT'S RIGHT! They are nothing more than a bunch of cowards!_

The man lifted a car without any effort and launched it towards the barricade the SFPD had set up previously.

 _Show your faces!_

"We have to help!" HL started, clearly distressed by the situation.

"Who said we won't?" Fred smiled.

"Now that you are aware." The commander signaled for the rest of his team to come into the store. Each carrying a rather large black crate. "Here are your suits." All of them nodded, except for Hiro of course, and grabbed their respective gear.

"Fred, Wasabi, both of you can get dressed on the Garage. Leiko, Aiko, you two can get dressed in my room upstairs. There is also a spare suit for Baymax up there." In matter of seconds the poor boy was left alone with Aunt Cass and the commander, waiting for the others. Hiro slowly sat back down, worry plastered all over his face.

"You should go."

"Wha?"

"I said, you should go." Aunt Cass's voice seemed distant as she kept watching the news. Capturing all that was happening.

"But Aunt Cass I…"

"No buts. You know as much as I do that we care for them too much to leave them alone." Aunt Cass directed her eyes to the ground, trying to get her thoughts together. "Just promise me you'll come back."

"Are you sure?" Hiro stood up looking for a clear answer on his aunt's face.

"We both also know I won't be able to stop you." A smile started forming on her face. "Go get them tiger." She winked and Hiro's face lighted up with a huge smile.

"Good." Came the commander's voice as he nodded for one of his men that was waiting outside to enter. "We brought something for you." And in the similar fashion, the soldier came in with a black case. "It wouldn't be Big Hero 6 without a member right?"

"Damn right commander."

 **END OF BOOK TWO**

 **YEP, you are correct. It's the end of another stage of this project of mine. What can I say, I got really hooked with my story. For now, I'm going to lay low. Let this 'book' sink in for the moment.**

 **I'm not completely sure if I should write a third book. Sometimes having a third is too much given the fact that this two are now a couple. There is nothing for me to add in order to keep that theme going. But then again, it all comes to you guys. Do you feel I should continue with this? I would really love to know what do you guys think about it.**

 **Thank you very much to all of you. For taking a bit of your time to read this work that I wouldn't call perfect. Thanks to all reviewers for your kind words which were the fuel for me to continue with this adventure.**

 **Feel free to ask whatever you want, this time there are no restrictions to your questions. I'll be waiting and until then, I wish all of you a wonderful day/night. (It all depends at what time you are reading this.)**


	26. Chapter 26

**HEY GUYS! I know, it's been months and I am really sorry for those that actually thought that this was a new chapter. I've been thinking about the third part and realized that, even tho Hirogo is already a truth, there are some plotholes that need to be observed and taken care of. SO...**

 **GOOD NEWS!**

 **Obviously, this is going to be for the new story. I'll start writing as soon as I can. The upload date is not set in yet so please, those who are truly interested or just got to this "chapter" follow this story so you can get notifications of any progress. Given the situation that I'll be uploading a new part on this story once the first chapter for the third part is up and ready.**

 **THIS has been an amazing experience and also quite interesting. For someone that is a Spanish speaker, this adventure I chose to take on has helped me understand English and work on my writing skills.**

 **Now, as I said, I will be answering questions the best I can but of course, I'm not going to reveal any plot or any thing regarding the coming chapters.**

 **Thank you very much for reading, for taking a bit of your time to look at this amateur work.**

 **Thanks again and I'll see all of you on the third part of this 'epic' story!**


	27. News

**HEY GUYS! I know, it's been months and I am really sorry for those that actually thought that this was a new chapter. I've been thinking about the third part and realized that, even tho Hirogo is already a truth, there are some plotholes that need to be observed and taken care of. SO...**

 **GOOD NEWS!**

 **Obviously, this is going to be for the new story. I'll start writing as soon as I can. The upload date is not set in yet so please, those who are truly interested or just got to this "chapter" follow this story so you can get notifications of any progress. Given the situation that I'll be uploading a new part on this story once the first chapter for the third part is up and ready.**

 **THIS has been an amazing experience and also quite interesting. For someone that is a Spanish speaker, this adventure I chose to take on has helped me understand English and work on my writing skills.**

 **Now, as I said, I will be answering questions the best I can but of course, I'm not going to reveal any plot or any thing regarding the coming chapters.**

 **Thank you very much for reading, for taking a bit of your time to look at this amateur work.**

 **Thanks again and I'll see all of you on the third part of this 'epic' story!**


End file.
